


We Can Rule The World

by DramaJen89



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Bottom Kendall, Epic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Multi, Other, Romance, Slash, Swordfighting, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaJen89/pseuds/DramaJen89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James, Carlos and Logan kidnap Prince Kendall, the last thing Kendall expects is to fall in love. He and James, in the heat of their forbidden love, uncover a dark ancient evil, plotting to destroy the Kingdom.</p>
<p>Categories: Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst<br/>Characters: Kendall/James, with some Logan/Camille and Carlos/Katie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Warning: The story will at some point contain violence, and suggestively descriptive sexual content.

The Kingdom of Talloman: an ancient land filled with magic and mystical creatures. Dragons, being among the most feared, but nymphs and fairies also resided in the woods of the land scattered between the towns created by elves, humans, and wizards. Over a millennia ago, the Ancient Oracles decreed that only those of the Knight bloodline could be supreme ruler of the kingdom. If for any reason the blood-line was in danger of ending, the Ancients would use an old powerful magic to create an heir that would take command from the bloodline. In all of recorded history, this happened only twice before. The First: King Marcus Knight of the first age was an only child with no other family, and when he became of age took a husband. Since he refused to bed a woman in order to create a blood heir, the Ancients combined the essence of the High King and his husband to create a son. The Second: Queen Elaina Knight of the second age commissioned her court of wizards to create the Brotherhood of Talloman Relief. The Brotherhood would always and forever serve the people. Their alliance of course was to support the monarchy with their magic, but would do whatever they could to assure the lives of the common man first. Queen Elaina fell in love with the head wizard and took him as her husband, but sadly died in childbirth the following year. The Ancients used their magic to revive the stillborn child, and allowed the wizard to rule in his son’s stead until he became of age.  

Over the centuries, the birth of a true wizard was rare. Few sorcerers were born with part of the gift, but could never match the powers of the first order of the Brotherhood. Eventually, the brotherhood was thought to be lost. With only a few members remaining keeping the society in secret. The group evolved into vigilantes, which no longer worked with the monarchy, but on their own. They took to crime in order to aid the needier citizens of Talloman. In each generation, there were only a handful of members at a time, but each bore the mark of the brotherhood on the chest over his heart. Inked forever into their skin, showing the permanent bond the brothers shared.  

The present generation was of Queen Jennifer Knight, who shortly after becoming High Queen took a husband, Lord Griffin. They had two children: Prince Kendall and Princess Katherine. When the children turned 16 and 14 respectively, the Queen became ill and passed into the spirit realm. In his grief, King Griffin shut out all those that would seek to be near him, even his own children.

The year following his mother’s untimely death, Prince Kendall Knight accepted that when he became of age, he would be crowned High King. A burden he thought he would take when his parents were old and gray. At first the task seemed too much, but the kingdom happily awaited the day. His kindness and generosity had become legend. His love, for the kingdom and its people, was evident from a young age.

When the Prince was 7 years old, his mother asked him to sit with her as she heard the pleas from citizens in the grand hall of the castle. Each citizen would bring problems to the High King or Queen seeking mediation for disputes. Some were small: Two farmers fighting over a cow that had wandered between properties. Some were big: a town leader asking the ruler to pass judgment on the criminal. One day in particular something rather significant was brought into the grand hall. As Kendall sat next to his mother quietly listening to the needs of the people, a merchant stepped up and took a bow of respect before pulling up next to him a small girl in chains. The Prince gasped slightly at the sight of the girl. She was dirty and her hair unkempt. The girl appeared to be the same age as he, but she was frail and weak. He could almost see the hunger in her eyes. The High Queen, however, kept a straight face.

“What is your need, sir?”

“Your majesty! Your wisdom is known throughout the kingdom, and I seek justice,” he jerked the arm of the little girl forcing her to her knees; “This Cretan has been a constant menace in my village. She has stolen food from my shop on several occasions, and I was only recently able to catch her. I demand compensation for the food she _stole_ and that she be punished for her crimes!” When the man finished his face was red, and he breathed hard. Kendall looked at the young girl confused. How could a little girl already be a criminal?

“I see,” the Queen spoke after a moment.

She then reached her hand down to the little girl, still kneeling on the stone floor with fear in her eyes.

“Come here young lady. Stand in front of me.”

The child did as she was told, but kept her eyes lowered.

“Why are you looking at the floor?” the Queen asked softly.

“My mommy always told me if I ever met the Queen to be a good girl and show respect. That the Queen was a very important person.”

Kendall saw his mother smile, “It’s alright my dear. You can look at me. I want to see your pretty eyes.”

Meekly, the girl obeyed. The little Prince could see in her brown eyes that she was still frightened. Kendall wanted to tell her not to be scared, and that his Mommy was very nice, but he decided not to say anything until his Mommy said it was okay.

“What’s your name?”

“Camille…”

“Where are your parents Camille?”

“My Mommy and Daddy are together in the spirit realm. My baby brother is there too. They all got sick along with a lot of other people in our village.”

Kendall felt very sad for her. If he lost his family, he didn’t know what he’d do. Especially, Katie, even if she did steal his toys.

“Why didn’t you go to the orphanage when they died?”

“They said there were too many children there already; that they couldn’t take me. I didn’t want to be a burden.”

“Why did you steal from this man? You know that stealing is wrong, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” her voice grew frantic, “Honest, I do. Mommy and Daddy always said don’t take things that don’t belong to you. I tried to buy food, but everyone said I was too young to hire me to do a job. I tried hunting like my Daddy taught me, but I’m awful at it. I tried to be a good girl, honest, but I just got so hungry! Mr. Miller always had so much food in his shop, and I tried to only take a little. I’m sorry I was bad… I just didn’t know what to do!”

By the time the little girl standing before them had explained her story she was in tears. The Queen took the little girls hand, to calm her, and shushed her softly. Kendall felt very sad, and looked at his mother waiting to see what she would do.

“What do you think Kendall?”

The Prince felt very nervous. Mommy had never asked what he thought about these things.

“Well,” he spoke softly not looking at the merchant who he was slightly afraid of, “she was hungry. It’s not her fault she doesn’t have a mommy or daddy to take care of her.”

“True. But stealing is wrong, and this man works hard for the food he sells. He should get paid for the food,” his mother spoke evenly and patiently.

He thought for a moment, “Maybe, we could find a way for her to pay the man back. Maybe she could work to pay for the food.”

“Um, forgive me my Queen,” the man interrupted, “but I cannot take in a child worker. I already have more workers than I need.”

“She doesn’t have to work at his shop!” the Prince declared finding his own confidence, “maybe she could work here at the castle?”

Kendall looked to his mother hopefully, and saw her smiling back at him.

“An excellent suggestion,” the Queen motioned for one of the court ladies to come over, and returned her gaze to Camille, “Camille. You will work here in the castle. You will help run errands for Lady Tara here. When you get older, you could become a lady in my court. My daughter will need a lady in waiting when she gets older. Do you know how to read?”

Camille lit up, “Oh yes! My Daddy was in charge of the library in my village. He taught me how!”

“Excellent. You will also help my son with his studies. Now, I want you to apologize to this gentleman.”

The girl turned carefully to the shopkeeper, “I really am sorry, Mr. Miller.”

The man sneered at her, but didn’t say anything. Kendall really didn’t like that man. “Lady Tara, please help Camille get cleaned up, and Kendall,” the Queen turned to her son, “when Camille is settled I want you to show her around the castle.”

The Prince nodded eagerly rising from his seat straightening his special vest he got to wear in the court. Camille looked almost dumbfounded at the kindness she was shown, as a guard removed the chains from her wrists.

“Sir,” the Queen turned to the merchant, “please, see the royal bookkeeper on your way out. He will take care of the child’s debt.”

The scary man sulked off, and Kendall was happy to see him go. He went to follow Lady Tara and Camille, but his mother took his hand before he left. She gave him a kiss on his head and whispered, “I’m very proud of you, sweetheart!”

“Thank-you, Mama!” He wasn’t sure why she was proud of him, but he smiled none the less. Quickly, he chased after them as they left the hall. Lady Tara began telling Camille things about living in the palace. Rules like, no running in the halls. Always use inside voices. She was always to curtsy when a Lord or Lady walked by, and kneel when the High Queen, King, Prince or Princess was around. Kendall wanted Lady Tara to stop talking. He wanted to talk to Camille. There weren’t any other children in the castle, and it wasn’t very often Kendall was around people his own age. He liked helping people in the kingdom in the grand hall, but sometimes grown-ups were so boring. When Lady Tara told Kendall to wait outside, while she gave Camille a bath, he pouted, but waited in the hallway like he was told. He wasn’t allowed to be in the Court Ladies’ quarters.

The young Prince waited in the hall for a very long time. He occupied himself with playing with tassels on the large tapestry on the wall. When a servant walked by and scolded him, telling him to keep his hands off the tapestry, he resorted to spinning in a circle until he fell down. He lay on the stone floor holding onto the ground to make the world stop spinning so fast. He smiled at the thought; he would probably be scolded for being on the ground and ruining his nice clothes. His smile shifted though, when a small upside down face entered his vision. A little girl titled her head slightly giving him a curious look.

“Why are you on the ground?”

“The world was spinning,” he stated simply.

“Oh,” Camille muttered looking sheepish.

“My name is Kendall by the way.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Prince Kendall,” she curtsied, which looked really funny upside down. Kendall got to his feet wobbling slightly. She almost didn’t look like the same girl from earlier. Her face was clean and her hair combed, and she wore a plain, but clean dress. He saw her arms looked red in places.

“You’ve got red splotches,” he pointed.

“Lady Tara scrubbed really hard to get all the dirt off,” she rubbed her arms over the raw spots.

“I’m supposed to show you around the castle. What do you want to see first?”

The little girl shrugged. Kendall wrinkled his nose thinking hard what to show her first. Then his eyes lit with inspiration.

“The kitchens! They always smell _soooo_ good; we could probably find you some food, too. I bet you’re hungry!” Kendall exclaimed with excitement. The kitchen was one of his favorite places in the whole castle. The old lady cook always sneaked him bits of chocolate and let him lick the wooden spoon when she was done baking cookies. Camille shifted nervously.

“Are you my friend?” she asked.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had a friend before,” Kendall shrugged.

“Really?”

“When Lords and Ladies from all over the kingdom visit the castle, I always play with the children that come, but I think they play with me cause they have to. I’d like to have a real friend. You wanna be friends?”  He held out his hand. Camille looked at his hand. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Then, she clasped her hand in his, and they took off running to the kitchens. They heard Lady Tara calling from behind them not to run, but Kendall didn’t care. He had a real friend.

The years passed, Kendall and Camille were joined at the hip. They frequently got in trouble for causing mayhem around the castle. When Katie got old enough, she became a vital component in pulling pranks on the servants and the visiting Lords and Ladies. After the death of their mother, Katie was more than happy to allow her older brother to be high ruler of the kingdom and assume her role as the second child. He planned of course having his sister as a chief member of his council. The closest person in his life however was Camille. Kendall always treated her as his best friend, not someone who was sentenced to work in the castle. She was his source of inspiration. She was his confidante. Even though he was filled with anxiety about his future title of High King, Kendall found support and strength in Camille. Their lives had been filled with happiness and mild adventures around the castle and in the woods surrounding it. They had no idea that soon, they would be thrust into an epic journey that would shake the Kingdom of Talloman to its core. Kendall would never have thought he would have fallen in love with James Diamond, the most wanted man in all of Talloman. 


	2. A Dangerous Plan

James looked at his two closest friends in the dim light with only the fire lighting the small room. He couldn’t be sure that his suggestion was coming from clear thoughts, but he had just proposed that they kidnap one of the royal family members in order to save the families of their kingdom. But his desire for change overwhelmed his better judgment.

“We… we can’t,” Logan protested, “even with our powers—“

“Exactly,” Carlos added, “we’re powerful, but you can’t just suggest that we kidnap royalty and that everything will work out alright.”

“We don’t have a choice,” James rose from his seat, “we alone are the ones who can stand up for our people. Our King has become mislead and is blinded by his grief, while our people are starving.”

“But we’ll be caught and executed before everyone,” Logan spoke trying to reason with the others.

“Maybe it will work, if we’re smart,” Carlos thought through the idea, “we just need to lead them away, demand ransom, and then disappear as our aliases.”

“It’s insane,” Logan pleaded with his closest friends, “there must be another way.”

“If you have a better idea, please, share!” James demanded.

Logan remained seated running his hands through his hair.  

“It’s settled then,” James stepped forward, clutching his sword to his side, “tomorrow, we go forth with our plan.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you been listening to any of my lessons?” Bitters demanded of Prince Kendall. He peered up at his tutor from his chair and desk. His dark eyes stared at him with disapproval. Kendall had, yet again, dazed off during his lessons. He stretched before returning his attention then to his tutor.

“Forgive me; I seemed to have been somewhere else. Please, repeat the question.” He smiled at him, pretending he hadn’t been fantasizing about being anywhere but here. The man’s façade did not soften. Although he appeared to be close to the King’s age, he hid his 500 years well. Only a few wizards ever had been granted long life, by the Ancients. Wizard Bitters was the most trusted advisor of the royal family. His skills as a wizard had always been beneficial. He sighed heavily.

“I was reviewing the ancient dispute between the Dark Wizard Hawk and The Royal Family. The Ancient Guardians dictated that only those of the Knight bloodline could ever be the high rulers of Talloman. Enraged, Hawk waged war. After five long years, the King killed Hawk and fought his followers back to the eastern realm of the kingdom. Peace reigned for centuries. And of course now, you know animosity has returned and war seems imminent.”

“But my father will keep peace. He loves this kingdom and will do anything to keep it together,” Katie defended from her spot.

The wizard looked upon the young princess.

“I have faith he will.”

Kendall smiled at his sister. He was two years senior to her 15, but she was much more intelligent than he. Katie had an aptitude for the way things worked both in regards to physical things and people. She knew how to manipulate others to create the most desired outcome. At times she could be downright malicious in her intent, but never caused any damage. Well, there was that one time, Kendall remembered, that the kitchens caught on fire, but no one had been hurt. Katie merely had to put on her doe-eyed ‘I’m-so-sorry’ look and their mother and father had let her off with a slap on the wrist.

“I suppose that concludes the lessons for today, I have a meeting with King Griffin shortly,” the wizard adjusted his robes before eyeing the two siblings with an intense glare, “I suggest you two take time this evening to do your reading that I _know_ you both have put off until last minute.”

Kendall smirked, and exchanged a knowing glance with Katie. Of course, neither of them kept up with their studies, but they always managed to be prepared when Wizard Bitters tested them. The blond prince rose from his seat and turned to his sister to see her smooth down her dress. It was pale lilac that had been their mother’s favorite color. He noticed she had been doing more and more things their dear mother loved in life. They had both been spending more time in the castle gardens and even outside the walls exploring the beloved woods.

Queen Jennifer Knight had been loved by all. When she fell ill, the entire kingdom became sick with worry. After her death, turmoil broke out. The eastern territory began talks of overthrowing the Kingdom with rebellion. King Griffin, however, had managed to keep it under control. The Ancients had not appeared to give their thoughts on the matter. Nor had they asked King Griffin to hand over rule to Kendall. The agreement was that their father would supervise the throne until Kendall became of age, and would take the title of High King. But that was still a good year away. They walked the halls of their home side by side as servants went about their duties of cleaning. “What are we going to do instead of our reading big brother?” Katie fiddled with the tassel on the bodice of her dress.

“We could walk the gardens?” he suggested.

Before she could voice her opinion, they both saw Lady Camille at the other end of the hall, “Camille!” Kendall called to his old friend.

“Good afternoon your highnesses!” Camille kneeled before the two, approaching them dramatically. Kendall rolled his eyes. He and Katie told Camille long ago that she did not need to kneel whenever she saw them. But Camille did it anyway. Whether it was to keep up good appearances, or to frustrate him and his sister, Kendall wasn’t sure.

“Oh, get up, would you? I hate it when you do that!”

Camille rose to her feet, adjusting herself, “I love ruffling your feathers.”

“Where have you been all day?” he changed the subject, quickly.

“I know where she’s been,” Katie teased in a sing-song voice, “Camille’s been to see that boy again!”

Camille blushed fiercely, crossing her arms across her chest. Kendall raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh, there’s a boy now?”

“Stop it, before I do something unlady-like,” she threatened.

“Yep, she’s been flirting with the young gentleman she met at the library last month! She’s been to town to see him almost every day this week!” Katie talked behind her hand in a mock whisper to her brother.

Kendall clicked his tongue, “Who is he, and why have I heard nothing of this boy?”

Camille smiled, “His name is Logan, and because, we’ve only just begun seeing each other. I don’t want _you_ to scare him off.”

“Well, I am happy for you Camille. And I’m hurt that you think I would do anything to embarrass you whatsoever, but I am happy for you,” he smiled teasingly. He couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of jealousy and hurt. It had been quite a while since he had anyone expressed an interest in him. Briefly, he had been courted by the Duke from the Southern province, Dak Zevon, but the spark didn’t last long. Then, he had a brief romance with Duchess Jo Taylor before that courtship ended. He looked at Camille putting on a happy face, but he knew that she could always tell what he was thinking.

“I want you to be happy too,” she said shifting to a serious tone, “I know your father is pressuring you to take a husband or wife, but you need to take your time. Love isn’t meant to be forced.”

“Thanks, Camille,” he smiled. She always had a way of making him feel better.

“Okay, enough mushiness!” Katie declared taking her brother by the arm.

“Camille, Lady Tara was tearing the castle apart looking for you earlier. I hope you can come up with a good excuse in the next few minutes,” Kendall warned.

“I always do,” she smirked and gave the Prince a peck on the cheek, before marching off to find her guardian.

“So, baby sister, to the gardens?” Kendall asked his sister.

“Actually, I wanted to go into the woods. The flowers on Mom’s grave are wilted. I wanted to make a wreath from those wildflowers in the grove she loved.”

Kendall smiled softly, and kissed his sister on the forehead, “I think she’d like that. Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

The air was crisp with the first signs of fall. Soon the leaves would change from their supple green to varying shades of orange, red and yellow. Kendall smiled at the cool breeze that licked his face and blew his hair away from his eyes.

Fall was their mother’s favorite season. He fondly remembered his mother teaching him the joy of leaping into a large pile of fallen leaves. Katie had walked off to gather flowers. It was something she enjoyed doing: creating a bouquet for their mother. Kendall always took the time alone to admire the woods his mother loved so dearly. The woods were part of the kingdom he would one day rule. The idea still filled him with anxiety, but Katie and Camille both insisted that when the time came he would be a great ruler. He only hoped he could live up to everyone’s expectations and his mother’s legacy.

The Prince was shaken from his thoughts when a scream pierced the air, “Oh no - Katie!” he cried aloud, racing to his sister’s cries. Kendall’s feet flew faster than he could ever remember, as he rushed into a clearing. He saw two figures on either side of his sister. They wore dark leather pants and vests with black cloth wrapped around their eyes with slits for them to see obscuring their identity.

“Let her go!”

Kendall pulled his sword free from its scabbard. One of the men threw Katie into the arms of his companion and pulled his sword out taking a swing at the Prince. Quickly, Kendall blocked the blow before stepping back and swung his blade in retaliation. The steel blade cut the chest of the masked man, and he stumbled back with a cry. Kendall raised his sword to finish when he felt the cold press of steel pressed against his throat. He turned his eyes slightly so see a third young masked man holding his sword pointed straight for Kendall’s throat.

“That’s quite enough your highness,” the young man’s cold voice rang through the clearing, “If you would be so kind as to drop your weapon, or I will have my brother here cut the throat of the young princess,” he gestured to his right where Katie stood with her back pressed against her capturer. He held a long dagger against her neck.

“Kendall!” she whimpered letting a tear fall down her cheek.

The Prince dropped his sword quickly, before turning to the bandit currently holding him at the point of a sword. Kendall saw he, too, wore a mask, but he could make out a pair of dangerous hazel eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

James turned his wrist shifting the tip of his blade against the taut skin of the Prince. He had to play the situation carefully. He glanced to see Logan kneeling on the ground nursing the cut across his chest. Carlos held the Princess with a dagger close to her throat. James stepped in a circle around the Prince, who didn’t take his eyes away from his sister.

“Well, well… you are in a dangerous situation your Highness,” James mocked, “what do you intend to do?”

“Please, don’t hurt her,” he heard Prince Kendall beg. He smirked. Of course they had no intention of harming either of them, but he wouldn’t let that be revealed.

“We will do whatever is necessary,” James spoke clearly, tilting Kendall’s face in his direction with his blade, “you are in no position to make requests. We will be walking out of these woods with the Princess in our possession.”

James saw the Princess struggle against Carlos’s grasp, but did not manage to break free.

“Take me instead,” the Prince begged, “Let her go and take me! I promise to go without a struggle, if you don’t harm her.”

James raised his brow intrigued by the proposition. He gazed at the Prince, his eyes filled with fear for his sister… His bright green eyes. James shook himself out the gaze.

“Interesting. Why would we do that?”

“Please, she means everything to me. I don’t want to see her get hurt. I will come with you without a fight and you can do whatever you like. Kill me if you wish, just let her go.”

“Kendall, no!” Princess Katie cried.

James turned to his friends, assessing their positions. He looked to Logan, “You alright, Falco?” Logan stood wincing, but maintained his solid footing and nodded. “Good, bind the Prince’s hands. There’s been a change of plans,” he kept his sword pointed at Kendall, but turned to look at the Princess.

“My dear Princess, today is your lucky day. You are free to go, but be sure to tell your father who exactly he’s dealing with,” James unbuttoned the neck of his leather vest to show her the mark on his left breast.

James saw her eyes grow wide, and he smirked, “ _No one_ is to look for the Prince, or there will be consequences. Now, go!”

With his nod of consent, Carlos released her. She ran to her brother holding him close as his hands were bound behind his back.

“Katie, you have to get out of here!”

“NO! I won’t leave you!”

“Katie, look at me,” she looked at her brother tears covering her face, “I’ll be alright. Run back to the palace as fast as you can, and don’t look back.”

She looked at the around the clearing at the two other men, before letting her eyes lock with James’. Her jaw tensed in anger mixed with fear. James smirked once more, as she ran into the woods in the direction of the castle. James stepped in front of the Prince, sheathing his sword. He gripped Kendall’s chin, running a thumb against his jaw teasingly.

“You three are of the Brotherhood,” Kendall’s eyes darted to the three letters inked on James’ bare chest.

_BTR_

James leaned in close placing his lips by the Prince’s ear.

“This is going to be very interesting,” he chuckled darkly, before looking back at the handsome prince.

“Let’s move,” he ordered to Logan and Carlos, as he took hold of Kendall’s arm and shoved him down the path leading deeper into the woods. 


	3. Surrounded By the Enemy

**Surrounded By the Enemy**

 

_“Passing_ _stranger! you do not know how longingly I look upon you,_

_You must be he I was seeking…”- Walt Whitman_

 

            Kendall looked through the trees slightly above the horizon and saw the sun had nearly set. They had been walking for almost two hours he judged from the light. He moved his wrists against the rough rope rubbing his skin raw. Behind him was the brunette with the intense hazel eyes, making sure he kept his steps steady as they walked down the darkening path. Ahead he could hear the two shorter bandits talking in hushed voices, the one he had sliced in the chest and the one who held a dagger at Katie’s throat. He especially didn’t like him. He continued to march forward in silence, allowing himself to wonder where they could be taking him. Kendall sighed contently, knowing that he would gladly take whatever punishment or hurt they would inflict, if it spared Katie. He had heard stories of bandits and thieves robbing traveler’s blind. If they didn’t kill their victims, he heard horrid tales of women being raped and defiled. Kendall would never allow anyone to lay a hand on his sister.

            However, the Prince thought, the tales of the Brotherhood that had surfaced over the past year were intriguing to say the least. True, they often robbed wealthy travelers or even the homes of particularly well off landowners in Talloman, but there were never any reports of intense violence. No one had been harmed, with the exception of some people being knocked unconscious. Otherwise, all the victims of the Brotherhood had come out unharmed. Maybe these young men weren’t particularly evil. _No,_ he shook himself; _they were going to hurt Katie if I hadn’t stopped them. They’re animals._ But then again, when he looked at the tall brunette who seemed to be the leader, he carried himself in a humble way that only those with true leadership do. There was definitely something that drew attention to this masked leader.

Kendall forced the thoughts of his mysterious kidnappers from his mind and focused on making sure he stayed alive, so he could return home.

            “Canis!” the injured bandit, Falco, called out.

            “What do you see?” Kendall heard the leader reply.

            “An old man,” the two fell back to join Kendall and the leader, “and what looks like a broken down wagon. He should be harmless…”

            Kendall stiffened when he heard the leader, Canis, walk forward then turn to face him. The Prince couldn’t deny his nervousness. He knew they hadn’t planned on coming across other travelers this late in the day.

            “Kendall,” Canis hooked his hand on the back of Kendall’s neck and pulled his ear close, “You’re going to be a good _quiet_ Prince, while we assess the situation, right?”

            Kendall gasped when he felt a sharp jab of a blade against his stomach. He nodded obediently, as Canis released him from his grasp.

            “Falco, stay a few paces back with the Prince,” the skinny injured one nodded in compliance.

            “Volpes, you’re with me,” Canis pointed to the third. Kendall sneered at him. His skin was darker than his companions, almost a caramel bronze.

            Slowly, the four of them approached the broken down wagon, with Kendall and the one called Falco staying a few steps behind. Kendall could see an elder man struggling to lift the wagon to reach the broken wheel, with his back turned. A decrepit horse snorted loudly through his nostrils at their approach. The man turned his head, and then leapt back in fear at the sight of the masked youths.

            “Please, leave me alone! I’ve already had everything taken anyway, there’s nothing left!”

            “Sir,” Canis raised his hands in a calming manner, “We have no intention of harming you. We were passing through and saw you. What happened here?”

            “Highwaymen took my entire shipment,” the man shifted his weight on his feet holding a tool he had been using, raised as a weapon, “and now I’ll have no way to feed my family. They only left my horse, because he’s too old to be worth anything!”

            Kendall heard the horse whiny in objection.

            “Well, it’s true,” the man muttered to the horse.

            The young Prince found the situation to be odd. Not just an old man talking to his horse, but the fact that the brotherhood hadn’t tried to rob this man of what little he had left. With the reputation these young men left behind, they weren’t ones to leave merchants with any sort of value to hold on to.

            “Now you four,” the old man motioned with his tool, “be on your way! I’ve got some fight in me still, I warn ya!”

            “Please, sir,” Canis opened his vest and showed his mark once more, “we wish to help you.” The old man’s eyes grew wide. His gaze drifted amongst the masked young men. Kendall saw him slowly piece together the sight before him.

            “Do you need help fixing that wheel, so you can get home?” Canis asked breaking the man from his trance.

            “Well, I uh… I suppose. Spirits, I can’t believe it… it’s you,” the man spoke with wonder. Kendall felt uneasy. Did his people truly feel a sense of awe and respect in the presence of these thieves?

            “Volpes, I’ll lift this section here and you remove the wheel. Let’s see if we can help this man be on his way,” Canis spoke taking off his vest, and Kendall gawked at the sight.

            Canis appeared to be close to his own age, a couple years older perhaps, but had a fine toned chest. Kendall’s eyes examined the lines defining each and every muscle on his chest. Slowly, they drifted the angles that disappeared into his leather pants. The prince quickly closed his mouth when he caught himself staring. He definitely wasn’t attracted to his kidnapper.

Definitely not.

It had simply been too long since Kendall had contact with someone in a sexual way. Granted as Prince, and future High King of Talloman, he had never been left alone with any of his suitors for too long, in fear of them robbing the young Prince of his innocence. He watched as two of his kidnappers worked on the wheel with instruction from the old man.

Kendall pried his eyes away from the shirtless leader, and turned to Falco, as they stood out of ear shot of the others. He could see the blood drying on his chest.

            “That doesn’t seem to be bothering you,” he nodded at the cut.

            The young man smiled, “I’m a fast healer. Besides you didn’t cut that deep.”

            “Pity,” Kendall muttered, but loud enough for his capturer to hear.

            “Canis told you to be quiet. So, shut your mouth, and go back to staring at him,” Falco smirked knowingly, and Kendall felt his face grow hot. He struggled to control his blush, as he cleared his throat. It wasn’t much longer when Canis and Volpes finished their work on the cart.

Kendall held back a groan of disapproval when Canis put his leather vest on and buttoned it once more. He truly believed he might lose his mind before this ordeal was over.

            The old man took Canis by the hand, “I can’t thank you enough for your help!”

“We were glad to help, and here,” the brunette unhooked something from his belt, and handed the man a large coin purse filled with gold, “this should cover the cost of your goods.”

            The man’s eyes grew as big as saucers, “Th-this is… I couldn’t possibly,” he held the gold out.

            “Nonsense, go home to your family. Feed them. Take care of them.”

            “I don’t know what to say…” the old man’s gaze turned to Kendall. He pointed with hesitation, “Is that who I think it is?”

            Canis looked at Kendall. The Prince didn’t say a word; although he was surprised the man hadn’t recognized him sooner.

            “Yes, the Prince,” the leader looked between his companions before turning once more to the old man, “If you happened to be questioned by any soldiers, you may tell them we are the ones who robbed you. I would hate for you to get mixed up in this,” the brunette gestured to Kendall.

            “I won’t say a word.”

            Kendall’s jaw dropped, and the kidnappers just smiled.

            “But boys… please, don’t hurt him. Things haven’t been easy with King Griffin, but Prince Kendall may be our only hope at a brighter future.”

            “We’re counting on it,” Volpes spoke and the Prince glared.

            “Come on, you old worthless thing,” the man grabbed the reins of his horse and started down the path. He had only taken a few steps when he turned back to face the group, “I will tell everyone I meet of your great deeds. That there are still those who care for the people of Talloman.”

            Kendall cringed, as the man continued on his way. He knew that the past year had not been easy for the people. Famine had swept the kingdom, and his father had raised taxes in means of preparing an army for impending war. His father had even stopped hearing the needs of those that would visit the palace.

Kendall had begged his father to allow him to go to the Great Hall and hear the needs of the poor desperate citizens, the way his mother so often did. But the King refused. His mother’s death had destroyed his father. It had taken everything Kendall had to stay strong for Katie. He wished desperately that she were still alive. He missed her so much. Kendall looked up from his thoughts to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him from behind the mask. The brunette leader reached up and brushed a tear away that had trailed its way down Kendall’s face. The prince inwardly cursed his tears, and jerked his face away.

            “Don’t touch me!” he hissed.

            “Let’s keep moving,” Canis uttered to the rest, before walking away with a slight dejected look to his stance.

 

 

            James opened the door to their abandoned cabin. Logan and Carlos quickly ushered Kendall inside.

            “Hurry! Put him in the back room!” James told his friends hastily.

            They pushed a resisting Kendall in the windowless back room. James locked the front door and quickly drew the curtains, before turning to start a fire with wood placed by the stone hearth. The cabin had grown cold in the brisk pre autumn night air. They only used the cabin when they did jobs as the Brotherhood. In no time, a warm golden light lit the room as the fire roared to life. James turned as Carlos and Logan reentered, closing the room in which Kendall was in.

            “I still say,” Logan said removing his mask, “this is a _horrible_ idea.”

            “That’s why I’m in charge,” James said quickly.

            Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos also removed his mask, and then fumbled with a drawer retrieving a cloth, “We should clean that,” he said pointing to Logan’s chest.

            “Oh, not a problem,” Logan held out his hand and closing his eyes. A white ball of light appeared in the palm of his hand. He brought his hand close to his chest and hovered over the cut that blemished the pale flesh. James watched with a smile as the cut closed, leaving behind only dried blood. It definitely paid off being a wizard.

            “We don’t have to use magic for everything you know?” Carlos grinned.

            “What do we use it for if not this exact situation?” James said standing from his spot in front of the fire. He, too, removed his mask and observed his friends in the soft light. He silently prayed he had not led his friends astray. If their plan were to fail, it would mean not only his life, but Carlos’ and Logan’s as well.

            “So what’s our next move?” Logan asked the brunette.

            “We rest here for a few hours, and then move on to the thieves’ forest. We can’t stay here for too long.”

            Carlos rubbed his hands together, and moved to warm himself by the fire, while Logan stepped forward to speak to James.

            “Our Prince is something else.”

            “Yes, he is,” James said smiling at the door concealing the blond captive.

            “Don’t even think about it,” Logan warned.

            “What?”          

            “You know what! I know you saw him staring at you. Don’t even think about getting attached. Our asses are already on the line as it is!”

            James opened his mouth to raise an objection, when a fervent knock at the door sounded. The three boys exchanged nervous glances. James stepped quickly to the window and peeked out to see a young woman standing at the door, and a horse tied to a tree in the darkness.

            “Logan! It’s me, Camille!” a muffled voice called from the outside.

            James glared at Logan, as the shorter boy’s eyes grew wide with panic.

            “I didn’t tell her anything I swear,” he rushed to unlock the door.

            “Logan!” as soon as the door opened the young woman threw her arms around Logan’s neck. James and Carlos continued to exchange worried looks.

            “Camille! Wh—how did you find me?”

            “I went to the library to find you, and they said I could find you here,” she pulled back from him with tears in her eyes, “Logan, something terrible has happened. The Brotherhood kidnapped Prince Kendall!” she cried and sobbed into his shoulder.

            Logan looked to his friends not sure what to do as he wrapped his arms around the girl, attempting to comfort her. James gave him a look, saying ‘get rid of her, now!’ James had heard Logan talk about the girl he was falling for that worked at the palace. Apparently, they met when they both reached for the same book on a shelf. Their eyes met and it was love at first sight. Logan had said, he hadn’t told the girl anything about his alter ego, but James knew they had to get rid of her before she found anything out.

            “Camille now’s not the best time,” Logan spoke nervously moving carefully toward the door.

            “I’m sorry! It’s just Katie barely got away, and I’m so scared, he’s my best friend, and I wasn’t sure what to do, so I came to find you, and --- Oh Spirits, Logan you’re bleeding!” her hands moved his vest aside to see cut that was no longer there. Before anyone could stop her, her eyes fell upon the incriminating mark on his chest. Logan looked at her with dismay. Her fingers lightly brushed the symbol inked on his chest. At first, her eyes held confusion, then realization. The room grew tense, James stood at the ready. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. Her arms dropped to her side as she clutched her cloak around her small frame.

            “Camille, I…” Logan started, but couldn’t finish. His gaze lowered.

            Slowly, James saw her retreating backwards to the door.

            “STOP HER!” He shouted.

            Carlos bounded toward her, keeping her from reaching the door. James locked the door once again, and turned to their new captive. He grabbed her by the wrists, as she writhed against his grip.

            “NO! STOP, Let me _GO!_ ”

            James saw Logan back against the wall his hands clutching his hair, sadness overwhelming his eyes. Dismissing his friend’s emotions for the moment, James dragged Camille to the door to the back room, as she screamed - begging for release. The door flew open and James thrust her roughly inside.

            “Camille!” He saw Kendall rise to his feet to catch the girl in his arms.

            “Kendall! Oh, thank the Spirits,” she held on the Prince for dear life.

            “What is this?!” Kendall demanded of him.

            James paused at the look he received. It was one of utter loathing. James felt a twinge of guilt.

            “I told you I would come without a struggle! You had no right to take her! This wasn’t part of the agreement!”

            “I’m changing the agreement!” James shouted getting in the Prince’s face, “She barged in on our operation! I am doing what needs to be done!”

            James turned on Carlos fuming with anger, “OUTSIDE, NOW!”

            James marched toward the entrance, and slammed the door behind him and Carlos. However, his anger was quickly subdued when he saw Logan huddled against the wall, knees to his chest, and head resting in his hands. James approached his friend and kneeled beside him. Carlos took a seat on Logan’s other side, placing an arm around his distraught friend.

            “Logan, I’m sorry,” James spoke unsure of what to say.

            “What are we going to do?” Logan looked to between the two of them.

            “Well, there’s not much we can do,” Carlos said softly, “The girl, she knows who we are now, and,” he was cut short.

            “He’s just saying we don’t have a lot of options, Logie,” James interrupted.

            “James, no! Please, don’t kill her! I couldn’t bear it!” Logan pleaded with tears in his eyes.

            James felt his heart wrench for his friend. The last thing he wanted to do, was to hurt one of his best friends, but their identities were now known. The dynamics of their plan had completely changed. He thought of Kendall, who was probably comforting his own friend. Jealousy rose within him, as he pictured the sight of the Prince holding Camille in his arms. He could see Kendall stroke her hair comfortingly, holding her close. James quickly pushed the thought away and repressed the feeling in his stomach.

            “The Brotherhood has never killed an innocent, and we won’t be starting now.”

            Carlos spoke, “But what--”   

            “I will think of something!” James spoke harshly, “As of now, we continue as though nothing has changed.”

            He rose to his feet, and looked at the closed door. He sighed heavily with frustration. James realized that any feelings he had for the Prince, now had to be held back. His priority was to keep his friends alive, and to serve the people of Talloman. His personal desires were not important. 


	4. Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Warning: The story will at some point contain graphic violence, and explicit sexual content.

**Playing Games**

 

            Kendall sat on the rickety bed in the small cabin. The room was pitch-black, and he held a now sleeping Camille in his arms. Almost an hour had passed with silence in the next room, since Camille had unknowingly walked right into his kidnapping. She told Kendall, she had been so upset when Katie made it back to the palace and explained what happened, that she sought out Logan for comfort, not knowing what else she could do. She had no clue the young man she had been seeing for the past month was a member of the Brotherhood. She had sobbed the story for several minutes.

Kendall had been furious when Canis, or he now knew his real name James, had thrown her into the room. The Prince had to quickly overcome the shock of seeing his kidnappers face. The perfect hazel eyes that had him entranced before, complimented James’ beautiful face. Kendall couldn’t remember having seen something that was so… perfect, and wonderful. If that face wasn’t attached to a terrifying human being, Kendall was sure poets would write sonnets about him.

            As happy as the Prince had been to finally learn the identities of his kidnappers, a new fear developed. Anonymity was crucial to the crime, and it was now shattered. Surely, he wouldn’t make it out of this alive. He and Camille were probably going to be killed. He held his best friend closer, as she whimpered in her sleep. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked at the young woman’s face resting on his chest. He loved her as much as he did Katie, and he would do anything to keep her safe as well.

Suddenly, James entered the dark room followed closely by Carlos, and a sheepish looking Logan all without their masks. Kendall could see Logan’s red puffy eyes. For a moment, silence filled the room.

            “If you’re going to kill us,” Kendall spoke quietly, “please do it quickly.”

            “We aren’t going to kill you,” James said with a soft voice.

            “Then, what are you going to do?”

            “For right now, we’re taking you somewhere hidden. Somewhere safe. That’s all you need to know for the time being.”

            Kendall looked at the three young men standing before him assessing if what James had said was true. Then, he gently shook Camille awake, and her eyes shot open wide with fear. Her eyes fell on the three Brotherhood members, and clung tighter to Kendall.

            “Shh, it’s okay. They’re moving us somewhere.”

Kendall saw Camille’s eyes dart to Logan, who was staring at the ground. The black-haired boy shifted his weight from his left to his right, doing all he could to avoid Camille’s gaze.

            “On your feet,” James ordered, pulling out a pair of blindfolds from his pocket and tossing one to Carlos who stepped toward Camille.

            Within moments, the small group went out into the dead of night, with Kendall and Camille stumbling with their hands bound in front of them and blindfolded. Depending on their kidnappers to guide them. Kendall felt himself being hoisted onto a horse, then felt a firm body follow him up and pressed their bodies close together that he could only assume was James.

            “Logan, take Camille on your horse,” Kendall heard James’ voice close to his ear, “Carlos, ride ahead of us to make sure the path is clear.”

            Kendall felt James take hold of the reins with his arms on either side of him, holding the Prince in place. At James’ order the horse started out at a trot before breaking into a gallop.

The night continued to wear on, and all Kendall was aware of was the blackness from his blindfold, the sound of the horses’ hooves on the dirt path, and the warmth of James’ body against his back. Kendall tried to gain a sense of direction. Last he remembered they were travelling north, and they seemed to be continuing in that direction, but he couldn’t be sure. This area of the kingdom was quite unknown to him. Therefore, the only thing he could focus on was staying upright on the horse despite his fatigue. Hours passed and he felt their pace slow and eventually come to an easy walking pace.

When Kendall felt his feet on solid ground, he let out a nervous breath, and wondered where they could be. He felt James remove his blind fold and untie his hands. The Prince hissed in pain and rubbed his wrists. The raw skin bled around his wrists, making Kendall wish for bandages to dress them. He was brought out of his thoughts, when James took hold of his hands examining the young Prince’s wounds.

Kendall inspected the hazel eyes carefully. They seemed to hold a look of concern. He found it strange that his attractive kidnapper was worried about his physical harm. Suddenly, Kendall’s eyes grew wide as he saw James’ hands emitting a white glow that moved to touch his wrists. A cooling sensation spread from Kendall’s wrists to his fingertips and up his arm. Before his very eyes, Kendall saw the red cuts close not leaving any trace on his pale skin. He looked up at James’ stone face with disbelief.

“Y-you’re a – you, are you a,” the Prince stuttered out in surprise.

“Wizard? All three of us are,” his face showing no emotion, clearing trying to hide any reaction from the Prince,

“Follow me. Logan, bring the girl,” James spoke in a straight authoritative tone, not leaving Kendall any option to object. He followed, stumbling over the roots on the forest floor and took the opportunity to examine his surroundings. The hilly terrain and thick trees prevented free movement, and encumbered his sight lines any further than a few meters. He assessed they must be close to the mountains, which, if he had been correct about the direction they travelled, put them in the middle of the Thieves’ Forest.

Camille followed close behind him. Kendall sensed her nerves were calmed slightly, but only a little. He hoped he would think of something to get them out of this mess. He saw that Logan followed closely to Camille, and when she tripped over a stone in their path he rushed and caught her wrapping his arms around her.

“Are you okay?” Logan asked softly.

Kendall saw the pain in both their eyes. Camille’s eyes looked at Logan’s briefly before tearing them away. “Let go of me,” her voice as cold as ice, as she freed herself from his arms. She stepped to Kendall’s side and took his hand.

Kendall saw a flash of jealousy and hurt cross the eyes of the dark-haired boy, before continuing on their way. He rubbed the back of Camille’s hand with his thumb. He wanted to grant her any sort of comfort he could. He had seen how much she had fallen for Logan. She always lived passionately, and when she gave her heart, she did so completely. The five of them soon stepped into a small clearing, and Kendall gasped.

Nestled secretly in these woods was a three tiered waterfall that fed into a pool of clear water. He looked up and saw two tree houses built sturdily in the trees, both with rope ladders that led up to them. Kendall couldn’t help but think that if the circumstances were different he might be delighted to find this spot.

“Alright, Logan, you and Camille will be in one and Carlos and Kendall in the other. I’ll keep watch,” James said kneeling to start a fire.

“I’m not leaving her alone with him!” Kendall objected immediately.

“I would _never_ hurt her,” Logan insisted to the Prince.

Camille stood sheepishly by. Kendall glared into Logan’s eyes and said, “You already have.”

Logan looked like a kicked puppy while he stared at the ground, his face contorting in guilt. Kendall didn't feel sorry. He was supposed to care about Camille and he allowed his friends to hold her hostage.

“Enough!” James rose assuming his authority, “I’m keeping you two separate, and that’s final! Logan, get her up there, now!”

Logan carefully took Camille’s arm, and led her toward the nearest rope ladder. Camille exchanged a sad look with Kendall before beginning her ascent. Kendall turned in the dark night and saw Carlos holding the other ladder steady.

“After you, your highness,” he smirked.

Kendall glared at him. He looked to James, but felt weak under the stare of those hazel eyes. They seemed to dance in the golden light of the freshly lit fire. Everything about him was hypnotizing, and it drove Kendall absolutely mad. In an angry huff, he raced up the shaking rope ladder. Who the _hell_ did James think he was? Kendall was still royalty, and had authority. When he stepped on the surprisingly solid floor of the tree house, he examined his surroundings.

It was a small circular area, with personal items, chests, and book cases scattered about. On opposite ends of the area that measured about five meters across, were two cots. They didn’t seem exactly comfortable, but Kendall assessed they would keep them warm tonight. He stepped forward to examine a small book case in front of him. The contents surprised him. On it were a few books he had seen in Wizard Bitters’ private library: books on Alchemy, Divination, Conjuration, Illusions, and a particular book caught his eye that he wasn’t familiar with. _Convertus Animalas_.

“You study Trans-morphing?”

Carlos look up from a chest that he was pulling blankets from and smiled, “Yeah, we do. Since we were kids actually.”

Kendall was in awe, “Even Wizard Bitters doesn’t understand that!” He fingered the spine of the book gently.

“It’s hard. We’ve each only been able to successfully transform once,” Carlos said closing the lid of the chest. Kendall turned in surprise.

“You mean you’ve actually transformed into an animal before?”

Carlos smiled at the Prince’s excitement, “Yeah, once, like I said.”

Kendall realized he was acting like a child excited over the power of these strangers.

Of course, magic had always fascinated him. That was one of the few subjects he actually paid attention to. Although, he didn’t have the gift, he was fascinated by the formulas and elements that went into casting a perfect spell. Bitters always explained it wasn’t as simple as waving your hand and magic happening. There were formulas to consider and one had to take in the elements surrounding them and release the magic from within. Magic had to work in harmony with the energy in the world surrounding it. Otherwise, the destruction of a spell gone wrong could be very serious.

The Prince swallowed, and asked slowly, trying not to sound too curious, “What animals?”

Carlos handed him a blanket, and a pair of leather pants and a cotton tunic, “Logan can turn into a falcon. I’ve turned into a fox and James a wolf.”

Kendall stared into space, “Falco, Volpes, Canis… makes sense now.”

Carlos smirked, “Exactly!”

“So what’s your story?” Kendall asked suddenly curious about the tanned young man.

“My story?” Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why you do what you do? How did you end up here?”

“Pretty much - James.” Carlos let out a soft laugh, and Kendall felt something stir within him.

It wasn’t jealousy, no, definitely not jealousy.

Carlos continued, “The three of us have always been friends, but James held us together. We had pretty normal lives, until our powers surfaced. We had been unaware. Only James’ master knew about it at first.”

“His master?”

Carlos paused, eying the Prince, “Yeah, his parents died when he was little. He was put in an orphanage, before the people who raised him took him in. Nice couple, the man took him as an apprentice.”

“How did his parents die?”

“James never mentioned it. I decided it was better not to ask, besides, you know too much already,” Carlos said ending that train of conversation. Kendall got the feeling he might have been asking too many questions. Perhaps it was best not to know any more about his kidnappers. The less he knew, the better chance he had of making it home in one piece.

“You should get some sleep, your Highness. Dawn is only a few hours away.”

Kendall quieted himself, before turning to the cot that had been laid out for him. He removed his clothes to put on the warmer leather pants and cotton shirt, Carlos had provided him. The night had grown cold, and a bitter wind blew outside. He laid back in the darkness, and his eyes flickered the opening in the tree house.

Kendall could still see the soft glow of the fire below them. Before long sleep took him, and his final thoughts were of a pair of intense hazel eyes boring into his soul.

 

* * *

 

            James stretched from his spot resting against the tree. Managing to stay awake the rest of the night had proven a challenge. He knew, however, the dangers that were in these woods. Not only did they have to be aware of other bandits taking refuge in the forest, but they needed to be wary of the beasts that roamed about. There had been rumors of a dragon being spotted in the northern region they were in, but he knew if a dragon attacked they wouldn’t stand much chance.

The sun was in a soft glow yet the light barely broke through the trees to their small clearing. The water poured from the rocks above into the crystalline pool. James observed the movement of the water before rising to his feet. He had grown tired and needed something to wake him up. Finally, he settled on the idea of taking a swim. He removed his vest and boots when the sound of leaves rustling behind made him turn.

"Good morning" Logan muttered.

“Still upset with me I see..."

“No, just with myself," Logan said through a sigh.

“There’s no way you could've known she would have come looking for you... I mean we're pretty much screwed but,"

"James, what are we going to do?"

The leader sighed before walking forward to place his hand behind his best friends head, forcing Logan's eyes to his, “We'll think of something."

"... Please don't make me hurt her."

"I would never ask that of you, Logie. I still think the potion is our best bet. It’ll take a long time to prepare, but it’s the safest option."

James dropped his hands. This whole thing was killing Logan. It was obvious. His eyes usually carried a light of hopefulness and life, but now they were full of fear and pain. James looked into the soft embers from the fire. He was dealing with his own emotions on this. The feeling that he had led his friends into something so dangerous was excruciating. To add even more complications to the plan James knew his feeling were growing for the young prince. Kendall had stared at him with wonder when he healed his wounds. A significant improvement over the looks of disdain, and it made his heart swell with joy.

The prince’s good name and compassion were known all over. Everyone eagerly waited for the day he became of age and would take the throne. James admired every bit of the prince: his willingness to sacrifice himself for his sister, his strength, his tenderness for his friend, and those stunning green eyes weren't helping matters.

“You going for a swim?" Logan shifted the topic.

“Yeah, I didn't expect anyone to be awake yet."

"I'll go find us some breakfast," Logan said grabbing the bow and quiver of arrows propped against the tree. "Happy hunting, and be careful! We don't know who else could be around."

Logan nodded with a small smile before heading out between the thick trees. Once he was out of sight James removed his pants and stepped into the water, then immersed completely. The cold water coating his naked body. He felt his skin rise from the cold before taking a deep breath and dunking his head under.

The water did the trick in waking him up. He took the short moment floating on his back. The sky peeked through the thick trees, and he breathed content. James remained blissfully unaware, however, that he was being watched.

* * *

Kendall inhaled sharply at the sight before him. He knew he shouldn’t be watching, but he didn’t want to tear his eyes away. From the moment Logan had gone off hunting, Kendall had been silently praying to see James on his own, but before he could climb down to speak with him, James dove into the water completely naked. Kendall found his face growing hot and his heart beating rapidly.

Surely Kendall could fight this. It wouldn’t be that hard. After all James was just a man. An incredibly chiseled, sexy, perfect… Kendall pressed his back against the wall inside of the tree house near the door, averting his gaze away from James. Thankfully Carlos still slept heavily. He struggled to regain control of his breathing and the uncomfortable sensation in his pants. This was completely improper. He was royalty for goodness sake, he shouldn’t be spying. Breathing heavily his felt his pants tighten at the thought of a naked James. The thought of their bodies pressed against each other in heated passion.

Kendall lowered his hand to palm his hardening erection over his pants. No. This was wrong. He shouldn’t be thinking of James this way. No reservations. The two of them losing control to one another. He stood silent for a few minutes before peeking once more from his high perch, and was filled with a mixed sense of relief and objection to see James was fully clothed.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he climbed down the rope ladder making sure he was seen. Kendall reached the leaf covered ground and looked up to see James standing by the fire.

“Sleep well?” he heard James ask, he tilted his head to see James giving a cocky smile. Kendall stuttered for a moment. He didn’t know he had been watching, did he?

“Fine, thank-you,” Kendall stepped to the side avoiding being too close to James and took a seat next to the fire. Much to his displeasure, James sat next to him. “There are a few rules we need to discuss,” he said stoking the fire.

“Oh?” Kendall raised a brow looking at James, his wet hair dangling above his eyes.

“Number one. If Logan, Carlos, or I tell you to do something, you do it. Number two. Don’t try to run. For your own protection,” James locked eyes with him giving him a deadly serious look, “we are not the worst people you will find in these woods. There are murderers, rapists and much worse lurking about. We are days away from any town. You will die in these woods before you find your way back on your own.”

The intent of the warning was quite cold and somber. “As long as you follow those rules, and stay in _my_ good graces, you and Camille will stay safe. Do that, and I won’t tie you up,” James spoke with finality.

            Kendall shifted nervously under his gaze. James had made every effort to make Kendall afraid to be anywhere else, but his presence. He wasn’t sure that was a good thing, but he knew that for now he needed to stay with Camille, until he could figure out a way to get them home.

            “Thank-you by the way,” Kendall showed his wrists, dying for a change in conversation, “for healing me last night.”

James smiled brightly at him, and Kendall felt his heart flip. “My pleasure,” James’ voice rang in one of the most seductive tones he had ever heard. _This might complicate things_ , he thought. 


	5. Fighting the Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Warning: The story will at some point contain graphic violence, and explicit sexual content.

**Fighting the Feeling**

            Camille woke shortly before Logan returned to their hideout. The tension was thick in the air. Kendall still hated the boy for deceiving Camille. She always threw herself into love, and it didn’t take much to see that she felt very conflicted at the moment. Torn between feeling injustice and wanting to be in the arms of the one she loved. Days passed with little change in schedule. Kendall found the dynamic of the group very strange. Sometimes they were completely relaxed around each other. He even found himself sharing a laugh with them once or twice. It was like he was getting to know new friends. The rest of the time, he was firmly reminded that he was, in fact, completely at the mercy of his kidnappers.

           Logan, Carlos and James took turns keeping watch at night, James taking the final watch into morning, taking the same morning swim with Kendall eagerly watching the tanned god in secret. Kendall was able to be with Camille, but only under supervision of one of their capturers. When Carlos watched them, he always gave them some space. Logan hovered closely to Camille, always trying to speak to her, but never managing to string together a coherent sentence.

           More than once, Kendall had told him to back off, but stopped when Camille looked at him with those sad eyes. James always watched them closely, his eyes almost always on Kendall with an enchanting smile. Kendall tried to bury the feeling in his chest whenever James looked at him like that. After hearing James’ story from Carlos, he felt for the young man. The part of him that would be king wanted to hear his sorrows. Kendall always wanted to help.

            “Keep your weight forward!” James ordered Logan, who held his sword up in defense. James swung his blade fiercely forcing Logan to the side. The two continued to dance light on their feet, jumping over several levels in the terrain. Logan made his attack, but James blocked it with no problem. He knocked the blade from Logan’s hand, kicked his feet from underneath him, and pointed his blade to Logan’s throat. Kendall viewed the sight with a small smile. Logan was breathing heavily, but James had barely broken a sweat.

            “Better,” James said, lowering his sword and helping Logan to his feet, “you need to practice shorter movements. You waste too much energy.”

            Logan nodded, running his hands through his hair.

            “I thought you did well,” Camille said softly. Kendall saw Logan’s eyes light up, and he smiled at her.

            “Thanks,” Logan rubbed the back of his head, “Camille, do you... um, I mean…would you go for a walk with me?”

            Kendall glared at Logan, “She’s not going anywhere,” he warned in a dangerously low voice. Logan, who was standing next to Camille, matched his glare.

            “That’s funny, I thought I asked Camille.”

            “Kendall, it’s alright,” Camille said trying to calm him.

            “You know what _your highness_? I’m getting really sick of your attitude! You never give James or Carlos any grief. Why me?”

            “I’m just protecting my best friend, from someone who wants to take advantage of her!”

            “Kendall!” Camille shouted.

            “Take advantage of her?” Logan was furious, “I would never do anything like that! And you know what? I’m starting to see why Camille started leaving the castle in the first place – to get away from you, you spoiled self-righteous brat!”

            Kendall raised his fist, but it was held in place by a tight grip. He turned to see James with fire in his eyes, but he spoke in an even voice, “Logan, take Camille for a walk. I need to have a word with our charming prince,” his eyes never leaving Kendall’s. He felt weak under the intense gaze.

Logan still fuming took Camille’s hand and ushered her out of the clearing. Carlos sat up against the base of the tree, eating an apple, preparing to watch the showdown between Kendall and James with an entertained look on his face.

            “You’re frustrated, I understand that. You wanna swing a few punches? That’s fine, take it out on me. But don’t you _ever_ raise a hand to one of my brothers again!”

            Kendall pulled away from James, but the grip on his arm only tightened.

            “Do you understand?” James said with a warning in his voice.

            “Yes.” Kendall hissed, finally able to rip his arm from James’. Kendall felt his anger still bubbling on the surface. He was never good at controlling his emotions.

            “Ya know James,” Carlos spoke from his spot speaking with a mouthful of apple, “Kendall’s kind of cute when he’s angry,” he smiled at Kendall jokingly, and after a beat the prince smiled back. There was something about Carlos that always lightened the mood. He had the ability to diffuse any situation. Kendall was slowly beginning to like Carlos. The prince shook his head with new found laughter, but he turned to see James with an intense look on his face. He almost looked like he was blushing while he glared at Carlos. James quickly regained his composure and grabbed Logan’s discarded sword, tossing it to Kendall. He caught the rapier blade with ease, and gave James a confused look.

            “You need practice, too.”

            “What for?”

            “As I recall, you were quite easy to sneak up on and disarm.”

            Kendall’s eyes narrowed, “As _I_ recall, bandits were threatening to harm my sister,” quickly, he raised his sword as James’ spun in the air, and the sound of the metal clanging together rang through the trees.

         “Your enemies aren’t going to play fair,” James thrust his sword, and Kendall diverted the blade, “They are going to use every weakness they can take advantage of you,” he began moving his sword with lightning speed that Kendall was barely able to keep up with, “If you plan on being King, you need to be prepared. Not to let anyone hurt you.”

          The two young men continued to duel furiously, matching each move and countering the other’s strength. James was fast, but Kendall was learning to move and respond appropriately. He struggled to remember all his training he had at the palace. But even then, his instructors always held back, so he would do well. James was holding nothing back, and that excited Kendall to no end. Eventually, as they began to tire with sweat glistening on their skin, Kendall moved his action to offence. He began trying to catch James off his guard trying to disarm him. However, one careless move caused James to knock the fine tipped sword from Kendall’s hand.

           Kendall dove for the weapon, only to be knocked to the ground and pinned in place. He found himself gazing into James’ hazel eyes, which always made him nervous. The brunette straddled his hips his sword forgotten, holding the prince’s arms above head. Their faces hovered close together. Kendall shifted underneath the taller boy, only to be shocked at the sensation of his hips colliding with James’. James smirked devilishly, and lowered his lips next to Kendall’s ear,

            “Well, done,” James pulled back slightly, and Kendall still breathing heavily from the fight could feel the bandit’s hot breath against his lips. He wanted the distance to close. There was something about him that wanted to know James’ kiss. It wasn’t until they heard a loud cough, were they brought out of their own private world, and found reality crashing down around them. James leapt away with fear in his eyes. Kendall sat up trying to control his heart rate. He looked once more at James, trying to interpret the look in his eyes, but James tore away his gaze and walked away.

_What the HELL was that?_

  

* * *

 

            Kendall woke the next morning to the sound of a morning dove outside the window. He turned to see Carlos still in a deep sleep. He placed a hand over his eyes and sighed. Camille was pissed at him. After he fought with Logan, she had been furious. Kendall had begged her forgiveness and she had given it with reluctance. After a long talk, Camille shared that she still had feelings for Logan, and she couldn’t help that. Kendall couldn’t blame her. Obviously, Logan cared for her, and they were trying to work past that. They hadn’t quite gotten to the sticky situation of what to do after this whole ordeal was over, but Kendall decided to let Camille make her own choices, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

           The light outside the window was still gray, as the sun had not fully risen yet. It was earlier than he usually rose these past two weeks, and he groaned. He rose to his feet knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Kendall stretched his arms, before realizing that he would be able to see James again. He didn’t take pride in the fact that he had spied on the young man every morning for two weeks, but he couldn’t help it. There was something about James that made him throw his better judgment out the window.

Every time James would look at him he felt his breath grow short. The sound of his laughter, caused pure ecstasy, and all the light touches between them would make Kendall’s head spin. He pulled his shirt over his head, slipped on the leather pants, and tip-toed bare footed to the door of the tree house.

Looking out, he was disappointed when James was nowhere to be seen. It was odd. Every morning, James always sat by the fire, and then went for his swim before the others would wake. Where could he have gone? Kendall stepped outside on the ladder, feeling the cool breeze move the loose fabric around his chest. When he stepped onto the ground feeling the crunch of leaves under his bare feet, he looked around. Where was James? He was always here. What if something happened? What if he was hurt? What if ---

            “Good morning, your highness.”       

            Kendall jumped and turned to see James leaning against the base of the tree. He sighed in slight relief, but felt his stomach tighten with nerves when he saw James’ face. Kendall remained silent, not daring to say a word.

            “Guess you missed your peep show this morning,” James said with a smirk. Kendall felt a wave of panic wash over him. He knew? He knew that Kendall had been watching? Why hadn’t he said anything?

            “I- I don’t know what you’re t-talking about!” Kendall said with little conviction. He stepped back when James closed the distance between the two of them, placing a hand behind the prince’s head.      

            “Don’t worry, I like that you watched me,” James whispered. Kendall was quite sure his heart stopped. He had never seen a more alluring sight, than James looking at him like he was prey. The only sound he could muster was a weak whimper.

            “Now that you’ve been found out, what are you going to do about it?”

            Kendall studied the boy before him. He looked in James’ eyes and everything else seemed to fade away. There was an intense pull in his eyes that Kendall could not ignore.

Overcome with emotion he threw out all reason, and pulled James flush against his own body. When he finally felt their lips touch, his heart pounded against his ribcage. The two of them stood in the clearing completely lost in each other’s kiss. It was the most spectacular sensation Kendall had ever experienced. Hands grabbed flesh, and hips pressed against each other. Heavy breathing echoed in the air.

Kendall tangled his fingers in James’ brunette locks. He felt James’ tongue lick his bottom lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth allowing James access. As their tongues danced together, fire erupted in his stomach. Kendall lowered his lips to James’ neck, nipping and sucking the hot tanned skin. He heard a moan escape James’ lips, and he cheered inwardly at the small victory. James moved their lips back to their desperate dance with one another, and Kendall felt himself growing weak.

James had an intense effect on him, and it wasn’t something he quite understood nor did he want to. Kendall felt a tingle, when he felt James’ hands creep up his shirt. Excitement pumped through him, he wanted James to touch him all over. He wanted to know what it was like to submit to James, and feel all manner of pleasures.

            “JAMES!” a voiced called out from behind them. Their lips parted, and James swore under his breath. Kendall felt empty when James pulled away from him and turned to the person who shattered their perfect moment.

            “Carlos… I don’t want to hear it!” He tried to walk away, but Carlos grabbed his arm forcing them to face each other. Kendall simply watched, helpless, and unsure.

            “No damnit, you’re listening to me! You keep telling Logan to stop being attached. ‘Don’t let your heart get in the way.’ That’s exactly what you are doing! Do you know how hard it’s going to be when we--”

            “I KNOW OKAY! Just shut up, I know…”

            “It won’t be easy for him either, but you can at least--”

            “I said ENOUGH CARLOS!”

            James seemed intent on ending the conversation, but Kendall’s interest was piqued. Carlos had implied they were planning something, and James cut him off before their plan could be revealed. The emotional high he had been on now crashed, and Kendall felt fear rising within him. There had been the thought in the back of his mind that they wouldn’t have any idea what to do with him and Camille, now that their identities were known. He looked at James hoping to find some bit of comfort, but all he saw was the pain in his sad eyes. It was that look that confirmed it for Kendall. The brotherhood planned on murdering him and Camille.

           Kendall knew he had to come up with a plan quick. He and Camille were escaping tonight.

 

* * *

 

           Kendall crouched behind the tree in silence. After the steady breathing of James and Carlos filled the tree house, signaling that they were asleep he snuck out to his current hiding place. It was the middle of the night, and second watch which meant Logan was on duty. Now he just hoped Camille didn’t chicken out.

           "Logan?” He looked up at Camille’s soft voice, as she approached Logan. _This was it_.

Camille felt nervous. She was a pretty convincing actress, but she never thought she would have to lie to Logan like this. Then again, he had been lying to her. Quickly, she swallowed her nerves and stepped forward.

           "Logan?" he looked up with his warm brown eyes and she immediately realized this was going to be even harder than she thought. There was something about him that always made her weak.

           “Are you okay?” he asked.

           “Yes I just wanted to talk to you.”

           “I'm all ears,” he said with a smile. She saw Kendall crouching in secret, and she sat next to Logan by the small fire.

           “Logan, why did you lie to me? Was that all I ever was to you? A way to get to Kendall?”

           “Oh no, no of course not,” he said, “Camille you mean more to me than anything,” He sighed, “it was never my intention to get you involved in this.”

           “Logan, I just want to go home. Please! Why can't you let us go?”

           “I'm sorry it's not time yet. I can't tell you anything, but James has a plan.”

          “How can I trust anything you say? I thought you cared about me.”

          “I do,” he took her hand, when he looked nervous all of a sudden. She saw him draw a shaky breath, “Camille… I love you.”

          She felt her heart stop at the look on his face. He loved her? There weren’t words to describe how hearing those words from him meant. She had loved him from the beginning and she wanted nothing more than to tell him.

          “Logan... I,” but before she could say another word she saw Kendall's  approaching walking up behind Logan. Before she could tell him to stop, Kendall held up a thick branch, swung it, striking Logan unconscious. She looked at her friend in disbelief.  

          “You have the _worst_ timing!”

          “Why? What did he say to you?”

          “Doesn't matter now…” Now she would never be able to tell Logan how she felt about him.

          “Let's get out of here,” he said extending his hand, and she took it without further question as they ran into tonight.

          “How do you know which way we’re going?”

           Kendall didn't  look back at her as he spoke, “I know because the sun sets in the west that's that way,” he pointed to his right, “we traveled north to get here, so south is the way to the palace! Follow me, quickly.”

 

* * *

 

“What you mean they’re _gone_?!” James was furious. He held Logan against a tree in absolute fury. Carlos was trying desperately to pry his fingers from Logan’s throat.

“I don't know,” Logan choked out, “I was talking to Camille, and then when I woke up they were gone!”

James released his friend, and Logan fell to the ground coughing clutching his throat. James ran his fingers through his hair in desperation. Kendall was gone. He was gone, and there was no telling where he was, or if he was safe.

“We have to find them!” Logan said.

“Thank-you!” James shouted, “The obvious escaped me!”

“Shut the hell up, James!” Carlos raised his voice, “you aren’t helping! What’s important is that we find Kendall and Camille before anything happens to them.”

James looked sadly at his friends. He had to do something. Finding his resolve, he knelt to the ground and picked up a small stone in the leaf covered soil. Closing his eyes he held the stone tight, and he summoned the magic from within, finding the balance with the world around him and muttered the simple enchantment.

“ _What is lost, let it now be found, the source of finding light, and guidance bound!”_ The cold stone in his hand warmed. Light began to grow from the stone, getting brighter with each passing moment. The stone transformed completely into a ball of light and lifted into the air. Suddenly the light shot away from him leaving a trail of silver light for him to follow.

“LET’S Go!”

 

* * *

 

           Kendall looked around at the trees, managing to find familiar markers on the trees that hinted that they were heading in the right direction. It had been only a few minutes since they made their escape, but it felt like much longer.

“Kendall, how can you tell which way we’re going?”

“I just know!”

“I think we’re lost.”

Kendall slowed his steps studying each tree surrounding them carefully in the darkness. He had been depending on what he knew from his studies to get them safely home. Now, he felt an icy fear creep through his veins. His thoughts had only been of getting him and Camille as far away as fast as possible.

“What do we have here?” A dark voice broke Kendall’s thoughts, immediately placing him between Camille and the strange voice.

“Well,” a second strange voice sounded, as the two shadowy figures appeared on either side of Kendall, “looks like two lost little birds,” both of the strange men stepped closer, pulled out long knives. Kendall suddenly wished he was still in the safety of the tree house, back at the clearing. He wished he hadn’t left. He felt Camille shaking in fear behind him at the sight of the blades. These men were different than James and the others. These men, he knew, had no intention of keeping them alive until their usefulness was through. In their dark eyes, he saw no warmth, only the steely gaze of cold blooded killers. The shorter man moved quickly to grab Camille. Kendall lunged trying to protect her, but found himself suddenly pinned to the ground by the taller bandit. He could hear Camille crying somewhere to his left, screaming his name.

Then the man hovering over him raised his knife the metal glistening in the moonlight. Kendall’s eyes grew wide with panic. Almost as if in slow motion, the man plunged his knife lower aiming straight for the blonde’s chest. He barely had any time to react grabbing the man’s arm trying to keep the point away from him. His arms shook in the struggle, barely keeping the man’s attack away. He saw fire in the man’s eyes, and Kendall felt his strength waning. The knife shook in the man’s hand, and it moved lower down his chest and ever closer. Then, his arms gave out, and he felt a white-hot pain erupt from in between his ribs. His mouth open to gasp air, but his lungs burned and wouldn’t allow him the sweet relief of breath. As the world began to grow dark, he heard Camille screams sounding distant.

Suddenly, he no longer felt the weight of the man on his body. Continuing to struggle for breath, he turned his head to see a familiar silhouette of James run his sword through the gut of the bandit. The shorter bandit had released Camille, and tried to run for his own life, but was cut short, by Logan grabbing him from behind and viciously slicing his throat. Kendall’s eyes strained. The prince lowered his eyes to his hands that clutched his ribs, just below his heart trying in vain to keep the blood inside. It was like his body was on fire, but not the enjoyable fire, that James had given him just that morning. Kendall prayed that the pain would soon be over, but he couldn’t imagine this agony ending.

“J-james…” He stuttered, barely able to muster enough air. James was quickly at his side, and Kendall felt his warm hands over his own.

“Kendall? Kendall, stay with me!”

“James,” Carlos entered his vision kneeling next to him, “He’s hurt bad, his lung is filling with blood. We have to get him back to the clearing. We can heal him there.”

James looked panicked, but nodded quickly, lifting Kendall effortlessly into his arms before they took off in a mad run. The Prince managed to wrap one arms around James’ shoulder, while clutching his wound with the other. He felt scared, but mostly he felt stupid. He realized all too late, that James would never hurt him. The only thing he had been scared of was his own feelings for the tall brunette now trying to save his life.

“James,” he looked up at James’ tanned worried face, “I-I’m s-sorry, I’m so… sorr,” but his body finally overwhelmed by the pain, cut him off, as the world faded to black.   


	6. What Once Was Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.  
> Warning: The story will at some point contain graphic violence, and explicit sexual content.

         James sat next to the Prince’s cot. The young blond lay still unconscious. Logan and Carlos managed to stop the bleeding and heal Kendall’s wound. It hadn’t been an easy task. While he and Camille were near hysterics when they reached the campsite, Logan and Carlos started quickly working trying to use magic to remove the blood filling his lungs. After long moments of quiet torture, the bleeding was stopped, and Kendall’s breathing became regular. The stab wound was quickly sealed up. James always shuddered when he thought about what would have happened if they had been any later, or, Spirits forbid, they didn’t have the gift of magic. Kendall would be dead. The only thing they waited for now, was the Prince to wake.  
         Carlos stood watch down by the fire, while Logan and Camille stayed in their own tree house. Since their return, they hadn’t left the comfort of each other’s arm, except for Logan to tend to the Prince. James and Carlos decided it was best to leave them be, and split watches between the two of them. So, there he sat in utter silence by the one he cared for so deeply. Even though, he knew he should be resting, sleep eluded him. Dark circles stood stark around his eyes, and he knew that his hair was far from looking its best.  
         James couldn’t rest peacefully, until he knew for sure that green-eyed beauty beside him woke up. What he couldn’t understand was why Kendall had run. Aside from the obvious of being kidnapped, he had no reason to fear. James tried to suppress the guilt that this could be entirely his fault. Perhaps, the reason Kendall had run, was because he had made a move. James had selfishly given in to his own desires, and his actions frightened the Prince.  
In the silence of the night, Kendall’s sudden movements shook James from his own self-pity.  
         “Kendall?”  
         The Prince groaned as he became more lucid, his hand going to the healing injury on his ribcage.  
         “Welcome back,” James said with a soft smile, gently brushing the sweaty hair off Kendall’s forehead. His eyes still appeared slightly glazed, but the blonde seemed to be fairly aware of his surroundings.  
         “What happened?” Kendall croaked in a hoarse voice.  
         “You ran,” James explained trying to hide his own pain, “and you and Camille were attacked~~ Don’t worry,” he included seeing Kendall’s panicked look, “Camille wasn’t hurt. She’s safe. You, on the other hand, took a knife to the ribs… you almost died.”  
          James allowed the weight of what he just said, hit Kendall full on.  
         “How long was I out?”  
         “Two days,” James grabbed the wet cloth from the water basin next to him, rung out the excess water, and mopped up the sweat from the Prince’s brow, “You’re fever broke around midnight. Should be back on your feet in no time.”  
          An uneasy tension grew between them. James had a feeling Kendall knew he was avoiding the proverbial elephant in the room. Luckily, James wasn’t the first to speak on it.  
         “James,” his hand stilled at the blonde’s gentle touch, “I’m sorry.”  
         “Why did you run?” James had to know. He needed to understand.  
         “… I was afraid.”  
         “Of me?” James felt his heart clench.  
         “At first. I got scared when you and Carlos started talking about what to do with us… I thought,” Kendall released a sigh, “I thought you were going to kill us.”  
James’ reaction must have shown on his face, because Kendall quickly raised his fingers to the older boy’s lips to silence any words from escaping, “I know, I know you wouldn’t. I remember, as soon as you showed up and saved me, that you only wanted to keep us safe. I remember being so afraid, but as soon as you put your hand on mine ~ I figured out why I really ran that night.”  
         Silence filled the small room once more. After a moment James took Kendall’s hand encouragingly, “Why?”  
         “Because,” their eyes locked, “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you.”  
         James was suddenly overwhelmed. He wanted to say, You’re right, you weren’t supposed to fall in love with me. He wanted to tell Kendall he deserved better than a criminal like him. He wanted to tell Kendall to save his love for someone who could give him everything. He wanted to say, I’m in love with you, too. But he couldn’t. So he did the only thing that made sense.  
         James leaned in close, allowing Kendall’s hot breath to tickle his mouth, before bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Each move of his lips was gentle and tender. James took care to explore each corner of the Prince’s mouth, and reveled in the heat radiating from each touch and caress. Before he realized what had happened, James found himself on top of Kendall, one leg on either side, their hips pressed flush against each other.  
Kendall writhed beneath him, small pants and gasps escaping between kisses. James felt his skilled fingers tangle in his own brown locks, driving him closer to the edge. He moved his hips harder against the blond beneath him, and a pleasured moan sounded from his chest. James could feel his senses becoming unraveled as the blood flow to his brain was redirected to another part of his anatomy. When Kendall let out a desperate whine, James felt himself harden at the heavenly sound.  
         “J-James . . . _nngh_ ,” he heard Kendall cry out, completely lost to the rest of the world, and pressed his hips firmer against James’. James pulled away from his spot at Kendall’s neck.  
         “Kendall, we should stop,” James inwardly cursed as he started to come to his senses.  
         “No,” Kendall shook his head, and pulled him into a kiss before James could object any further. Well, if Kendall was fine with this, Fuck it, James thought, devouring the Prince’s lips once more.  
         Kendall raised his hips eagerly against James’ pressing their erections against one another, and James shivered at the sensation it sent shooting through his body. He kissed Kendall as though nothing else mattered, as though he couldn’t survive another minute without him. It wasn’t until he felt Kendall’s hands moved from around his waist to his pants line. Then, James felt the nimble fingers begin to undo the ties, keeping him constrained.  
         “Kendall, stop!” He ordered, but the blond continued to undo his pants, before quickly slipping his hand in. James’ eyes widened as Kendall grasped him. His mouth dropped and he gasped in desperation. Now fully erect, completely at his Prince’s mercy.  
        “N-no, we, we can’t,” James breathed out taking Kendall’s wrist and removing it from his pants. The blond wore a look of utter dejection.  
        “Why not?”  
         James sat upright resting his head in his hands, attempting to distance himself from the completely tempting body that lied next to him. “You don’t understand.”

        “You’re right I don’t,” Kendall spoke sitting up slowly resting his forehead against James’ shoulder, “I can tell you want this, too! Please, James. . . why is this such a bad idea?”

         “Because you won’t remember any of it!” James shouted.  
         “What?”  
          James refused to look into his soft green eyes knowing it would only make his confession harder, “When we take you and Camille home, you won’t remember any of this. Not Logan. Not Carlos… Or me. There’s a potion we’re making, but it’s taking a while. That’s why we’ve kept you here for so long. That way, we can return you safely home, without you knowing who we are. You won’t remember anything about being kidnapped.”  
         The brunette turned to see Kendall’s shocked face. There was silence between them. He could see Kendall’s brain struggle to wrap his head around the idea. That he wouldn’t remember sacrificing himself for his sister, the old man they helped in the woods, watching James in the morning, their first kiss… or what had just happened. James refused to allow himself to take advantage of something Kendall wouldn’t even remember. It was hurt like hell, but it was something he knew he had to do. If they were to lose themselves in each other it would be divine, but it wouldn’t be real for Kendall’s memory to be erased.  
James rose to his feet, and Kendall made no movement, still completely at a loss for words.  
         “That’s why,” James choked the words out, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall, “this can never be.”  
         Kendall’s eyes closed, and James could see a single tear roll down his perfect cheek.  
         “You need your rest,” James said softly, before walking to the entrance to their private world, and leaving into the cold night air to relieve Carlos. Before he descended the ladder, he could hear soft sobs coming from inside. Resisting the urge to take the Prince into his arms in comfort, he continued his trek down into the harsh unforgiving night.

* * *

         The Prince stared across the room at James sitting at the small table in the tree house as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment. He was still tired from his near death experience, but was quickly recovering. Camille had nearly cried when she heard he was awake. She had thrown herself into a hug hysterically, and Kendall had to remind her that his ribs still hurt.

         The next couple days had passed without incident. James refused even to make eye contact, much to Kendall’s dismay. When James had announced their plan, Kendall had been so flustered he couldn’t even respond. Now, he was extremely irritated. He wanted James. He wanted to be with him, and now that could never happen.  
James continued to write on the parchment, trying to create a ransom note to send to the palace in order to assure Kendall’s father that he and Camille were safe. He silently crossed the room, and peered over James’ shoulder. It read:

_My Dearest Father,_

_Camille and I are safe, for now. Please help us. The men who have us are demanding a ransom of 10,000 pieces of gold. They say they will kill us, if they don’t get what they want. Please, give them what they want. Camille is so scared, and I only wish to return home._

  
_With Love,_   
_Kendall_   


         Kendall rolled his eyes, “That isn’t how I would write a letter to my father.”  
         James turned his head with irritation, “Really?” He rose to his feet and made demanding motion for Kendall to take a seat, “Then, please your highness, show me how you would write to your loved ones, to prove to them you’re still alive.”  
         Kendall scanned James’ face, searching for any hint of affection that they shared two nights prior.  
         Nothing.  
         Sighing, Kendall picked up the quill and motioned for James to move. When he took his seat, he scratched the tip of the quill over the parchment without much thought.

_Royal Father –_

_My kidnappers have requested I write this to confirm to you, that I am in fact still alive. I don’t want you to pay ransom to these criminals; however, I expect my request will go unheeded. My location is unknown to me. I have attempted an escape, but failed. The men, who have me and Camille, are demanding 10,000 pieces of gold for my safe return._

_Oh, and Father, please give this to Katie. So she will know not to worry, and that I will soon pick the Hrive-lote Blossom with her._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Prince Kendall Francis Knight_

         James peered over his shoulder to examine the letter, “Hmm, not much affection for your father, then?” Kendall rose quickly and shoved the parchment into James’ chest.  
         “You have your ransom note,” he huffed in anger, stepping away with his back turned. He didn’t owe James an explanation. Why was James just acting like the other night had never happened? Because it did. Every time he thought about it, Kendall’s heart would race and his palms would start to sweat.  
         “What’s so special about Hrive-lote’s? You wouldn’t have mentioned them if they weren’t important.”  
         Kendall looked up, pausing briefly to study James. His face was one of simple curiosity.  
         “Every winter… Katie and I would pick them with our mother. Even though she loved fall, Mom loved Hrive-lote Blossoms, because they were the only flower that could grow and bloom from underneath snow.”  
        James simply nodded. Kendall had never mentioned that to anyone before. He only put it in the note, so Katie would be able to know for sure that he was still alive. Hopefully, that would be enough to tie her over until he could return to her. James scribbled a line at the bottom of the note saying when and where to meet for the exchange. He had chosen the field not far from where Kendall was taken, and the night he had chosen was midnight on the night of the new moon in the middle of autumn harvest, and signed the bottom.

_Canis – Leader of the Brotherhood of Talloman Relief_

         “That’s nearly a month from now. Why so far away?”  
         “Are you that eager to be rid of me?” James asked. The look on his face was one of pain, the first emotion he had expressed toward Kendall since the night before. Kendall merely stared at the floor avoiding his eyes. He felt like telling James, You know very well, I don’t want to leave you, but remained silent.  
         James sighed, and explained, “The memory potion will only work the way it’s supposed to on the night of a new moon. The next one is in a few weeks during the solstice. Otherwise, you could forget everything. Who you are, for example.”  
         Kendall looked back into his eyes, “So you really don’t want me to remember? Remember you, and everything that’s… James, I’ve never felt this way before…about anyone.”  
         “Don’t say that!” James rose quickly, clutching Kendall’s face in his hands.  
         “Now listen to me, Kendall. This entire thing has gotten completely out of control. You will never know how much I feel for you. And that’s for the best. I am now the most wanted man in the Kingdom. Your father would kill me, if he ever got his hands on me.”  
         “This is agony,” Kendall spoke as a sob escaped his throat, and wrapped his arms around the young man before him. He nearly expected James to push him away, but after a moment he felt James’ strong arms wrap around him holding him tight. He let out a sigh of relief, and melted into James’ arms. Then, he felt their bodies part slightly, and James placed his knuckle underneath Kendall’s chin lifting his face. Kendall looked up in those dazzling hazel eyes, and felt a soft chase kiss touch his lips.  
         “I’m sorry,” James whispered, “It’s killing me. It is. But we can’t.”  
Kendall let out another choked sigh, and reveled in the feeling as James wiped one of his tears away with his thumb.  
         “It’s not fair.”  
         “It wouldn’t work, Kendall. I mean even when I get you home, you’re a prince. . . and I’m just,” James stepped away running his hand through his hair in frustration, “well, just me.”  
         “Are you serious?” Kendall looked incredulously at the brunette before him, “You don’t think you’re good enough for me?”  
         “I know I’m not!”  
         “James…” Kendall looked sadly at him.  
         “You’re this wonderful pure human being that is going to change this kingdom for the better and what am I? A dirty criminal who hides behind a mask!”  
         “You are good! I’ve seen it,” Kendall objected, “That man you helped in the woods. You knew that soldiers would be looking for me, but you still took time to help him and gave him money to feed his family!”  
         “I’m good?” James’ eyes grew cold and dark. Kendall shivered slightly at the sight, but held his ground. “I’m good? When we came to find you, and I saw what that man had done… I didn’t hesitate. I killed him without a second thought, and you know what? I enjoyed it!”  
         Kendall’s breath caught in his throat briefly.  
         “Still think I’m good?”  
         “Y–you only did that to save me… to save me and Camille!”  
         James clutched his hair in exasperation, turning away from him, “Kendall, stop it, just stop it!” he shouted, “We can’t! ALRIGHT? Don’t you understand?” James rushed close to him, gripping his forearms tightly, “No matter what we feel… No matter how hard this is… we CAN’T! This conversation is over,” James stepped back, grabbing the letter to the king from the table, then rushing out the door to the tree house.  
         Kendall stood still finally allowing more tears to drift down his cheeks, thinking about what James had just said. This most certainly isn’t over, not if he had anything to say about it.


	7. By The Way You Hold Me

            Kendall had come to embrace the feeling of loneliness and isolation. It wasn’t as if he could change anything. Currently, James was in the nearest town for supplies and potion ingredients, which of course Kendall had no idea where it was. Apparently, the small village had maybe fifty permanent residents, and loved the Brotherhood. The village had been a haven to the young men several times before, so in return, Carlos, James and Logan would help the village when needed, with tasks like harvests and repairs.

            Logan was out hunting for their dinner, which left Carlos the task of supervising Kendall and Camille, although, neither of them had the urge to run away anymore. Of course Kendall missed Katie, he wanted to be with her and he was even starting to miss his father, but he also knew that going home meant losing James, possibly forever.

            The sun was close to setting, but had warmed the clear pool of water to a bearable temperature that Kendall knew it would be the best time to swim. It was actually Logan’s suggestion that he do some light swimming to rebuild his strength.

            The young Prince walked to the water holding Camille’s hand. Now that James had sworn to keep him at a distance, she was his support. She did what she could to keep his spirits up the past few days. Of course, he hadn’t completely given up; he was just completely out of creative ideas. When they reached the edge of the water, he started to remove his leather boots and Camille slipped off her small flats. Kendall peered over his shoulder to see Carlos turning his back to give them privacy.

            He smiled at his recent golden skinned friend, and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t have any qualms about his nudity. He was glad, however, that Carlos respected Camille’s decency. When he returned his attention to his best friend, to see her slipping her dress off of her creamy shoulders and down her waist, Kendall blushed and quickly averted his gaze. As he continued to strip himself, he heard Camille giggle softly.

            “Oh come on, it’s nothing you haven’t seen. You _were_ the first one to ever see me naked!”

            “Yeah, we were eight,” he chuckled at the memory.

Camille had been living at the castle for a year, and they had grown quite close. The first night in the castle, she had snuck into his highness’ private chamber after a particular frightening dream about her dead family. After Kendall had openly comforted her, she had decided it was safe to come to her prince whenever she had nightmares. After the first year her nightmares had nearly disappeared, but one night the dreams came back in full force.

“Don’t worry,” he had said to her, “we can be a family now!”

Then the discussion had turned to how they were family. Kendall had suggested that when he was older he would probably marry Camille. Then they both discussed what is meant to be married. Camille had said that if you were married you could see each without clothes. He retorted that they could see each other without clothes that moment if they wanted. With that agreement they both took off their clothes and curiously examined each other. After a moment like that, he had said he didn’t see what the big deal was. It was then that High Queen Jennifer entered the room to kiss Kendall good night, and saw the two eight year olds stark naked. After the initial shock, the queen calmly explained to the two that it was inappropriate to see someone naked unless they were blood relation or married. The next day, Kendall had a talk with his father about the birds and the bees, and Lady Tara explained things to Camille.

Now, of course, they were both grown. Kendall’s shoulders had become broader, and his core was more muscled. Camille had grown in a beautiful young woman with soft curves from her breasts to her hips, and long wavy hair reaching to the small of her back. She hung her dress and undergarments on a nearby branch, and Kendall did the same with his leather pants and cotton shirt.

When they were both in the water deep enough to hide their naked bodies, Kendall hollered to Carlos that it was safe to turn around, and he did. Kendall sunk himself beneath the water, propelled his body forward until his lungs started begging for air, then resurfaced whipping his hair from his face, then wiping his eyes. The water was very cold, enough to make his skin prickle, but not to the point where he was shivering.

The prince turned to see Camille smoothing her hair back. She waded closer to him, and asked, “So how are you feeling?”

“Alright I guess. A little tired still, but the water’s helping.”

“Uh-huh, I meant about… you know,” her voice trailed off with the implication. She wanted to know how he was fairing since the James incident. He sighed, lowering his gaze.

“Fine, I guess.”

“I’m sorry sweetie.”

“It’s just – It’s not fair, I wouldn’t tell anyone, I knew who he was, and he won’t even give us chance,” he said sadly.

“I know it hurts Kendall.”

“But you can’t know! You’ll still remember Logan, because you knew him before! I won’t even remember James, and I probably won’t ever see him again!!”

Camille flinched when he raised his voice. Carlos also looked up from his spot on the shore. Kendall immediately regretted yelling. She didn’t do anything wrong.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You have every right to be upset. I’m still upset with Logan that he going to make me forget this whole experience too! I mean we finally say ‘I love you’, and now—“

“You told him you love him?” Kendall asked with surprise.

Camille’s mouth hung ajar for a brief moment before she sealed her lips tightly. Now was her turn to blush, “Yeah. He told me the night we ran, and then you knocked him out. When he had saved you, and we were alone, I told him I loved him too.”

Kendall’s gaze softened, and he smiled at his oldest friend, “Camille that’s great. I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah well, he probably only said it cause he knew that I wouldn’t remember,” she muttered under her breath.

“Don’t say that. I’m sure he meant it. Logan wouldn’t… he doesn’t seem the kind of guy to just say something like that and not mean it,” he said comfortingly and she smiled slightly, “besides, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes, that he’s mad for you.”

“Really?” she said with soft hopefulness.

“Yes, Cam. I know he and I haven’t exactly gotten along… but I can tell how he feels about you,” he sighed heavily, “I guess I was angry at him for a lot of reasons. One of which, was me being afraid of losing you,” he muttered the last bit almost embarrassed.

He heard Camille let out a breath, “Kendall,” she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, which was awkward with them floating in the water, “you mean the world to me. You will _never_ lose me!”

After their conversation, Kendall felt his spirits lift. Camille always had that effect. And he was honest, when he said he was happy for her. At a young age, he realized he didn’t have any romantic feelings for her, nor would he in the future. She was too much like a sister to him. With that his thoughts drifted to Katie. What was she doing right now? How was she handling him not being at the castle? She was alone really. Their father hardly interacted with them unless it was necessary. Not since their mother died. He felt his eyes sting with tears at the thought, and he quickly lowered himself beneath the water once more.

The next hour passed with them swimming, and him trying to stretch his aching muscles that hadn’t been used much in the past few days. After a while they signaled to Carlos that they were ready to get out and he turned his gaze away. When they reached shore, Kendall quickly grabbed a soft blanket for Camille to dry herself with before retrieving his own. When they were dressed again, they joined Carlos by the fire, quickly opening light-hearted conversation.

It was then he realized he was going to miss not knowing Carlos either. He had made amends with Logan, but Carlos had always been kind and open. He found himself wondering what Carlos did for a living outside the brotherhood. He knew Logan worked at the library in the city down the road from the palace. Maybe Carlos and James worked together?

When the sky was dark with night, Logan and James returned to the hideout. Logan quickly set work of skinning the game he caught and roasting it over the fire. James, after storing the freshly acquired potion ingredients, sat across the fire from Kendall, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

“So,” Logan spoke looking at them, “what did you three do today?”

“Well,” Carlos started with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Kendall and Camille got naked for me today.”

“WHAT?” James and Logan squeaked out at the same time. Kendall and Carlos laughed at their expressions and Camille slapped Carlos on his arm.

“Chill out geniuses! They went swimming. That _was_ your suggestion wasn’t it Logan?”

“Well, I-I yes… but--” Logan stuttered nervously.

“Don’t worry lover boys! I didn’t see anything,” Carlos laughed again ignoring the seething glare from James. Kendall smiled inwardly in satisfaction, that James could be a jealous of Carlos. _Maybe there’s hope after all…_

 

 

_Kendall was running down a white hall. He wasn’t sure if he was running to or from something. But regardless, there was a sense of urgency. His legs felt heavy and it was an effort to continue running, but he knew he had to. No matter, what he had to reach the end of the hall._

_Eventually, he reached the end and the tall double doors opened and suddenly, he was outside the palace. Standing in the familiar field where is mother used to take him to pick flowers with Katie. He looked around at the beautiful landscape, and he could feel the sun warming his skin. He was filled with happiness. His searching eyes then fell on his mother. Standing not too far from him. She was smiling warmly._

_“Mom?” he asked with disbelief and hope._

_Her smile grew even brighter as she lifted her arms holding them out open, “Darling!”_

_Kendall rushed into his mother’s arms, before breaking down sobbing. She held him tight smoothing his hair and shushing him softly._

_“It’s going to be alright, dear.”_

_“I – I miss you. So much!” he choked out through broken sobs._

_“I know. I know,” he felt her reach up to kiss his cheek, as he was taller than her now, “Kendall I don’t have much time.”_

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

_Her face shifted into a serious façade, “I came to warn you. Don’t trust him.”_

_Kendall felt his stomach drop, “Who? James?”_

_“We all trusted him, but he will destroy the kingdom,” her voice seemed distant, and part of him knew that she wasn’t talking about James._

_“Mom, Who? Who shouldn’t I trust?”_

_Suddenly, the sky went dark, and the ground began to shake beneath his feet, his eyes went wide with fear, before looking into his mother’s eyes for the last time._

_“Tell me, please,” he begged._

_“The one who killed me,” her voice was cold and sinister. Before Kendall could ask her anything else, the ground split between them and parted violently. He fell backwards and felt the breath knocked from his lungs. Struggling to his feet while the ground continued to shake, he looked out and saw he was at the edge of a cliff. A great chasm now separated him from his mother._

_“I can’t stay,” she yelled from a distance, “I love you sweetheart!”_

_“No!” Kendall screamed, tears coming to his eyes again, “No PLEASE! Don’t leave me!!”_

_But his mother faded into nothing, and he screamed out in frustration. However, the ground crumpled beneath his feet, and he tumbled down into the endless depths. He tried to yell out, but found his voice no longer worked. In silence, he yelled for someone to help him._

_“Kendall….” The voice was familiar, but it was so far away, “Kendall… come back to me… Kendall….”_

 

“KENDALL!” James shook him hard, and Kendall felt reality becoming clearer, and his eyes fluttered open.

“James?” he whimpered brokenly.

“You were having a nightmare,” James spoke softly, trying to calm him.

Kendall breathed heavily, when flashes of his dream came back to him, and tears poured down his face.

“I saw my mother,” he said in a whisper, “it was so real. She was there, I held her so tight, and she--”

“Shh, it’s okay,” James held the shaking prince in his arms. Kendall knew that James would say they shouldn’t be this close, but he needed to be close to him. He held onto James, sobbing in the crook of his neck, and felt the brunette rubbing his back softly. It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to him. After a few minutes, Kendall had calmed, but his face was still moist with tears.

“She said, she needed to warn me,” his mind struggled to hold onto the details.

“Warn you about what?” James asked, looking softly in his eyes. The strong hazel orbs sent a wash of comfort over him.

“About the man that killed her,” he stated confused. James looked just as confused.

“But I thought the Queen was sick when she died,” James said with a furrowed brow.

“She was… I don’t know what she meant,” Kendall ran his hands through his dirty blonde locks straining to understand his mother’s message.

“It was just a dream,” James said placing a hand to his cheek. Kendall closed his eyes, and leaned into James’ touch.

“I suppose,” he sighed deeply. Now that he was calm, he could thoroughly enjoy the way James touch felt against his skin. They sat that way on Kendall’s cot like that in comfortable silence for a moment. Before he spoke once more, “Thank-you,” he opened his eyes, “for holding me until I calmed down.”

He saw James smiled flashing his pearly whites, “You’re welcome.”

Releasing his grip on the sheets, Kendall brought his hand to James’, lighting touching the long fingers. He looked into James’ eyes and he showed no sign of objection at the touch. Slowly, he held the hand tenderly, and brought the palm to his lips. He kissed the warm skin softly, and then kissed each finger.

James’ eyes soften, as he moved closer. Kendall felt his soft lips touch his forehead. Then slowly, he felt a trail of sweet kisses travel down his face. James kissed his head, each eyelid, then his nose, before placing several kisses on each cheek. When he felt James’ lips hover so close to his own, he didn’t move, afraid if he did James would stop.

After what felt like an eternity, Kendall felt their lips touch. At first, it was a sweet gentle kiss. Like the only thing needed in that moment was each other’s simple touch. Then, Kendall moved his hands to clutch the sides of James’ face feeling the kiss intensify, their lips moving together with escalated need. Kendall sighed into the perfect lips moving against his, allowing his lips to part slightly.

When he felt James push him down gently, he obeyed, shifting to cradle the tall brunette between his legs, fingering James’ hair eagerly. Then, he felt a pressure against his groin as James rutted his hips forward. He gasped at the sensation, and felt a hot tongue slip into his mouth. James’ tongue teased his own and he rubbed against the older boys skilled hips. Like Déjà vu, they slowly let go of their inhibitions, only caring about the feelings they had for each other.

James lowered his mouth to suck on Kendall’s neck harshly. Biting, then soothing the tender skin with his tongue. He felt James begin to thrust against him, and he became very aware of their dual erections. Desperate to feel relief he matched his movements, pressing their covered bulges hard together, rolling his hips unabashed.

“Oh _yeah,”_ James muttered in the crook of Kendall neck, and he merely whimpered in response. He was in complete ecstasy, and they still had all their clothes on. Kendall pressed his thighs against James side, holding him tight, continuing to move his hips fiercely. Then, he felt James move a hand up his shirt, rubbing the skin and tracing the muscled lines. At the sensation of his nipples being tweaked, Kendall threw his head against his pillow, arching his back into James’ touch.

Heat continued to build quickly between the two of them, sweat dripping down their necks. Each tried to keep as quiet as possible, whispering evocative words to each other, while they each pleasured themselves on the other. Kendall felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. His cock was painfully hard, begging for relief, so he quickened his movements. The familiar tingling sensation began to pool in his lower stomach, and creep to his outer extremities.

“J- _james_ I’m Nngh, so close,” Kendall’s voice strained higher than normal.

“Yeah?” James growled deep in his chest, and Kendall shook at the feeling at the vibrations.

“Yes, James, _please,_  I need it… _please!”_ He begged.

James kissed him deeply, and sucked on his lower lip, all the while increasing his efforts to pleasure the blond beneath him.

“That feel good?”

“Oh yeah,” Kendall moaned.

“You like my cock rubbing against yours?”

“Ooh, James.”

“Wish my cock was inside you?” James pistoned his hips faster.

“Y _esyes_ , oh god.”

“I’d fuck you so hard,” James bit down hard on Kendall’s shoulder.

“ _James!_ ” he cried out, but managed to muffle the sound into James’ neck as he felt his climax wash over him. He curled his toes, and tensed his whole body, before collapsing back shakily. James thrusts grew more erratic, nearly pushed to edge, as Kendall reached his orgasm.

“Oh, _fuck,_ baby I’m so close,” his voice was tight and desperate. His eyes clenched together.

“Cum for me, baby,” Kendall said and nibbled James ear, and fisted his hair.

“Yeah, just like that,” James was near his end.

“ _James,”_ he whispered seductively, and that did it. With one final buck of his hips, James grunted and clutched Kendall’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise. Riding his orgasm out, he gave a few lazy thrusts, before collapsing his weight onto Kendall, breathing heavily.

Kendall still shook from his physical high, but held James close, and gently stroked the sweaty hair that clung to the back of his neck. He kissed his hair, feeling their hearts start to return to a steady beat.

“Will you stay with me?” Kendall asked softly.

James lifted his head, looking intently at the Prince. He bit his lower lip gently.

“Okay,” he agreed, and pressed a sweet kiss to Kendall’s lips.

Kendall closed his eyes and smiled subtly. James shifted his weight of him, and laid next to Kendall, draping an arm over his waist, and pressed his chest close to the blonde’s back.

Kendall sighed, contently pressing back against James, and interlaced his fingers with the hand at his waist, bringing it his lips to give a chaste kiss before returning it to its place at his side.

“Goodnight,” Kendall whispered into the dark.

James nuzzled into in the back of his neck, “Goodnight, my Prince…” 


	8. Till I Forget About You

Carlos sat on the old soft log, prodding the embers in the fire with a long stick. The morning air was gray with hints of sun soon to come. A cool wind blew causing him to shiver slightly, and pull his heavy coat closer to his body. He had just put new logs on the fire, now the only thing he could do was wait for the heat to grow and warm his limbs. High in the trees he heard the song of birds saying “good morning” to each other. His gaze climbed up, before it fell on the tree house that James and Kendall were currently sharing.

            A sad smile crossed his face. A few hours after midnight he had gone to wake James for his shift on watch, found the two young men wrapped in each other’s arms sleeping peacefully, and didn’t have the heart to wake him. Who was he to take away what little bit of happiness James could find in this world? The lack of sleep was now wearing on him, and he stretched his arms, rolling the kinks out of his neck before returning his attention to the fire.

            James had had his fair share of misery, granted they all did. The three of them all meet when they were in an orphanage together. Logan had never known his parents. Carlos’ parents died when he was very young, so he only remembered them a little. While James hadn’t told the guys the details about what happened to his parents, Carlos knew enough to piece together the story. They had been traveling, and were attacked by bandits. James had seen his parents brutally murdered. When he arrived at the orphanage, Logan had been there all his life and Carlos a few weeks. Eventually, James opened back up to the world and kept the two of them close.

            Even when James had been adopted, the three of them were inseparable, but James was only happy a few times. There was a dark part of him that wouldn’t let light in. Carlos had seen that light come back when James looked at Kendall. It was as if James knew he was thinking about him, because Carlos heard shuffling of feet in the dried red leaves covering the ground. He turned to see his tall brunette friend, ruffling his hair sleepily.

            “Litos?” he groaned through a stretch, “Why didn’t you wake me for my watch?”

            Carlos smiled softly, “You looked comfy where you were.” James froze and looked up, with guilty realization.

            “I’m sorry,” James took a seat next to him and stretched his arms out to warm them in the heat of the fire, now full of life.

            “Meh, don’t worry about it,” Carlos shook his head. He understood what James must be going through. This whole thing had been incredibly difficult on him. Carlos could barely imagine what it must be like to have feelings for someone that were so strong, and to know they soon wouldn’t remember the past… how long had it been? He calculated out in his head. It would be close to two months by the time the solstice rolled around. Then again, Carlos had never really had those feelings before. Sure there was Amy at the orphanage who he had shared his first kiss with, and there had been the few girls in their hometown he had fancied, but nothing serious ever came from it. Logan and Camille were completely in love. James and Kendall… well, if they weren’t already, they were well on their way.

            “No, man I’m a sucky friend, you shouldn’t have stayed up all night,” James protested putting his arm around him.

            “Really, it’s fine,” Carlos insisted giving James a friendly pat on the knee before rising to his feet to stir the broth that was now boiling over the fire, “I get it. You should have all the time you can get with him.”

            James let out a long sigh, and Carlos saw pain cross his face, “What am I doing Carlos? Am I crazy for doing this to myself?”

            Carlos tilted his head thoughtfully, “Probably,” then smiled brightly at his friend. James looked up with sad wistful eyes.

            “No, you’re not,” he said handing James a wooden bowl now filled with the spice soup he had prepared, “it’s still gonna hurt like hell, when we have to take them home… but who knows. Maybe after he doesn’t remember, you could try again with him.”

            James let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, a Prince and a murdering thief. How poetic.”

            “Hey now, you’ve only hurt those who hurt innocent people. We swore that as the Brotherhood, we would protect those who couldn’t protect themselves with our magic and our blade,” he saw James roll his eyes lightly at the mention of their oath, “Besides,” Carlos continued, while preparing himself a bowl, “that’s not all you are. Remember? You also happen to be the best blacksmith in the entire kingdom!”

            “Oh Gustavo was just saying that, because Kelly got mad at him for yelling at me!”

            “He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it,” Carlos returned to his spot next to James, “Seriously, how many apprentices have specialized requests that come from every corner of the kingdom.”

            James let a humble smile cross his face, “Fine. A Prince and Blacksmith, then. Still wouldn’t work.”

            “It’s happened before,” he shrugged his shoulders taking a rather loud slurp of his soup.

            “Yeah,” James retorted, “but not in the past two hundred years.”

            Carlos couldn’t hide his grimace. James had a point. No one in the Knight bloodline had married anyone without noble blood in the past two centuries. There were marriage laws in place for the royal family, but they were lost sometime in the second age. No one was quite sure why.

            “Then it’s overdue to happen wouldn’t you say?” Carlos chimed brightly.

            James immediately smiled and shook his head happily, “Have I mentioned that I love you and you’re an amazing friend?”

            “It’s been said,” Carlos said and finished his soup.

 

* * *

 

            Kendall had been extremely worried when he woke up the morning after finding James was no longer beside him. He didn’t think he could handle things going back to the way they were before. That’s why he was extremely surprised when he was greeted by a bright smile from James, when he joined him and Carlos for breakfast. When Carlos had gone to wake Logan and Camille, he was taken even more by surprise as James pulled him close for a short, but passionate kiss. Not that he was complaining.

            The following days passed very much like that. He and James would exchange light smiles and secret kisses. At night they would cuddle close to each other, exchanging sweet touches and whispers until they both fell asleep. They never had a repeat of the night he had that nightmare, but Kendall found he didn’t mind. Any close contact with James was heaven, so whenever he felt James’ strong hot lips against his, he thought he could die happy.

            Neither of them liked to talk about what the night of the solstice would mean. It was an unspoken agreement that they would enjoy each moment they had, as long as they didn’t get carried away. Two weeks later, they almost did. The temperature had dropped significantly, and they clung tight to each other for warmth in the dead of night. As their caresses grew more desperate, and breath more frantic, they managed to catch themselves before things got too wild, even though they both craved something more.

            One day, James decided that since Kendall had mastered sword fighting with an actual opponent, he would polish Kendall’s archery skills, “No just relax,” James said running his hands along Kendall’s forearms, “you have way too much tension in your shoulders.”

            Kendall rolled his shoulders and exhaled. He was frustrated. Things usually came easy to him, but he was struggling with the bow in his hand. There was a reason all his instructors quite after a few hours, when Kendall couldn’t get the hang of it he became very sarcastic and irritable. Luckily, James just rolled his eyes at all the sarcastic comments aimed at him, determined to help his Prince.

            “Your forms all wrong, here,” James stood close behind him, then he felt James run his left arm along his own, and placed his right hand on Kendall’s chest. James’ chest was now pressed flush against his back, and he shuddered slightly at the feeling. He nibbled his bottom lip and let his eyes shut.

            “Now,” James’ voice was soft and direct. He was clearly in instructor mode, while Kendall’s mind was travelling to a much more erotic place and the sound of James’ voice in his ear, “shoulders back, and when you draw the arrow back bring your shoulder blades together… stretch across your chest… call the target, and –“

            Kendall let the arrow fly and it shot high over the target! “DamnIT!” he quickly grabbed another arrow off the ground. Why was this so difficult?

            “No, Kendall,” James stayed close to his body, “that was better. You’re just thinking too much. Let’s try something different. Close your eyes.”

            “What? How can I shoot with my eyes closed?”

            “Just do it okay. Trust me?”

            Kendall did as he was told at the insistence in his voice, and closed his eyes. Blocking out the rest of the world, only aware of the feeling at James’ body pressed against his and hands lightly brushing his skin.

            “Block everything out, except for my voice,” James whispered. _Not that hard,_ Kendall thought to himself, but continued to calm his body only hearing James.

            “Just breathe with me, okay?”

            “Okay…” Kendall allowed his chest to expand with air into James’ hand feeling his ribs stretch, and then let out a slow breath in time with the tall brunette behind him.

            “Good, now just picture the target, just sitting there… now pull it toward you with your mind… Do you see it?”

            “Yes,” Kendall nodded slightly. The exercise seemed strange, but he wanted to make James proud, so he dutifully followed instructions.

            “Now, when I tell you, open your eyes, and look only at the target... Open. Breathe into me, now pull back and release!”

            The arrow sped through the air fast, before piecing the parchment tacked onto a nearby tree as target. Giddy, Kendall smiled. It wasn’t a perfect bull’s-eye (a few inches from center) but still!

            “JAMES! I did IT!” Kendall nearly jumped with joy turning around to face James.

            “That was great! See? You can do it! Soon you’ll be shooting perfectly on reflex. You just need practice,” James’ smiled proudly, and Kendall beamed with happiness.

            “You’re the best teacher I ever had,” he spoke and James blushed.

            “Oh I hardly think so,” he knelt down to grab the quiver of arrows, and slung it over his shoulder.

            “No really! All the instructors at the palace gave up on me. I just couldn’t get the hang of it.”

            “Now, you can go back and wow everyone with your new found skill,” James grinned.

            “If I remember how to!” Kendall meant it as a joke, but immediately regretted the words. The look on James’ face changed from pride, to a stunned look, then finally guilty remorse. Kendall tore his eyes away from the hazel ones staring back at him, and rubbed his neck nervously. His palm started to sweat and he realized his was gripping the bow so tight his knuckles were white.

            “We-we should head back. The others will start to worry,” James said, and Kendall could hear the strain in his voice and it broke his heart.

            “Yeah, I guess,” Kendall voice was soft, and he continued to stare at the ground. He could sense James standing in front of him, and then felt a pair of strong hands rest on his hips.

            “Hey,” Kendall looked up at the sound of his voice, “You okay?” James asked sadly, and he merely nodded in response. James smiled trying to hide the sadness in his heart, then brought their lips into a tender kiss. Kendall’s eyes fluttered shut once more, and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around James’ waist. Their mouths opened and closed, moving with each other’s lips. James sucked lightly on Kendall’s lip, and he moaned deep in his chest. Before he realized it, James pulled back leaving him in a daze.

            “Come on,” James said taking his hand, smiling, and pulling him back to the campsite.

 

* * *

 

            Time passed far too quickly for Kendall. Soon they were packing up supplies to prepare for their journey. It was nearly a two day walk back to the palace, and the solstice would be the following night. In the early morning, they gathered their supplies in silence. Camille was dressed in her dress that she wore in the palace instead of the simple cotton attire she had worn during their time in the thieves’ hideout. When Kendall buttoned his soft shirt, and slipped his arms into his royal coat, he felt an odd feeling wash over him. He hadn’t worn his princely clothes for almost two months. He softly fingered the velvet, thinking of what was to come.

            Kendall pushed back the tears in his eyes, and quickly joined his friends. The day was spent travelling in near silence. Logan and Camille stayed close to each, as did James and Kendall. He silently thanked the spirits for the clear weather to travel under. It was cool, but comfortable. When they stopped for the night, he tossed and turned restlessly. Morning came, and he hadn’t slept at all. By the looks on the faces of his companions no one did. They continued on their journey, and James took the opportunity to explain the plan.

Just as they would arrive Kendall and Camille would each drink their potion, as it would only take a few seconds for the effects to take hold. Carlos would hold onto Kendall, and Logan would hold onto Camille, when they entered the clearing. James would lead, and make sure their demands for the gold were met. As soon as the gold was presented, they would magically send it to a concealed location. Then the three of them would run. Or in Logan’s case, fly, since the plan was to transform into their animal counterparts. The idea was that the soldiers and anyone else present would be too stunned to react immediately, and give them enough of a head start to disappear into the thick trees.

The sun was setting and the cool day turned into a cold night. They hid in the trees near the clearing, a good distance away to see when those coming to do the trade came. James had told them to hide their supplies a few miles back, so the only things they had were the clothes on their backs and the two vials of potion. One for Kendall. One for Camille.

The Prince held James close to him, nuzzling into the taller boys neck. Breathing in his scent. He felt the comforting hand rubbing his back as the hand intertwined with his own. He looked up into the intense hazel orbs he had come to know so well.

“James…” he paused swallowing the lump in his throat, “I – I don’t want to forget. I don’t want to leave. I just want you, please,” but he was cut off by James kissing him strongly.

“Shh…” James soothed and bit his lip in pain, “I know. I know, but it’s for the best.”

“How can it be the best, when I’m not with you?” Kendall nearly broke down sobbing, as he was pulled into another kiss. He returned it passionately, knowing it would be their last. When the long kiss finally ended he turned to see Carlos giving both couples a sad smile. Kendall returned the look, and saw that Camille and Logan seemed to having a similar whispered conversation.

“It’s time,” James said nodding in the direction of lit torches entering the clearing. He pulled the small vial from his vest pocket. He wore the same clothes as the day Kendall was kidnapped. Kendall took the vial with hesitation, and looked back into James’ eyes. James nodded encouragingly as he gave the signal to Carlos and Logan to put on their masks, so he uncorked it and slowly brought the vial to his lips. In the corner of his eye, he saw Camille doing the same. Eyes shut tight; he downed the liquid quickly feeling each drop pass over his tongue and down his throat. It was sweet and warm. The liquid pooled in his stomach and soon the warmth spread out to his extremities.

Kendall felt slightly dizzy. He shook his head trying to get rid of the buzzing in his ears. Before he could say anything, he was gripped tightly and his hands were bound with rope. He and Camille were pushed roughly ahead into the clearing with no light except the stars, since the moon was empty that night.

The Prince looked to his left and saw Camille struggling, as she was handled roughly, he could tell she was terrified. He was confused… very confused. Kendall looked up as they quickly came upon a group of armed soldiers and, “Father?” he asked surprised to see the man.

“Don’t be afraid Kendall. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Did you bring the gold?” the tall masked brunette demanded of the elder King. King Griffin scowled at the three masked youths, his lips in a tight line. Then, he nodded sharply as the Captain Tollus heaved a large chest in his arms, and placed it roughly on the ground before the leader brunette.

“It’s all there,” his father said.

“I believe you, your majesty,” the young man snapped his fingers and the chest vanished into thin air. Surprised murmurs washed over the group of soldiers. Suddenly, Kendall felt himself pushed roughly into the ground, landing face first in the grass. He turned, spitting grass out of his mouth, to see a palace guard helping Camille to her feet. There was a loud pop, he looked up and saw the three masked bandits disappear in a puff of smoke, and in their place a fox and a wolf bolted, running into the woods, and a falcon flew high disappearing into the night sky.

“They have magic!!” Captain Tollus shouted after taking a moment to compose himself, “After them men! Do NOT let them escape!”

 

* * *

 

Back at the palace, Kendall sat on his large bed looking up at his father who looked angry. The silk sheets brought him a little bit of comfort, and quite frankly he just wanted to sleep, and to be left alone in solitude.

“Captain Tollus, said they lost the trail of the kidnappers, but don’t worry Kendall. We’ll find them,” the King placed his hand on Kendall’s shoulder. The Prince just nodded, but remained quiet.

“Oh Son,” his toned shifted to worry, “don’t feel guilty. They wiped your memory, there’s nothing you could have done about that. I’m just thankful, you’re not hurt.”

“Yeah,” Kendall forced a smile up at his father.

“It’s good to have you home,” the king turned to leave, “I told Katie that I would get you back safe and sound. And here you are!” The king smiled at the blonde with his hand on the door.

“Here I am,” Kendall agreed softly.

“Goodnight son… I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

The King left with a final smile. As soon as Kendall heard the latch click shut on his door. Sobs wracked through his body. He clutched his hand to his chest at the pain that resounded so strongly. He breathing came quick and sharp and he felt his lungs burn. Collapsing onto his bed he curled up hugging his knees to his chest and fisting the silk sheets. Tears stung his cheeks and stained his pillow. The breakdown continued its assault on his body for an hour before exhaustion overwhelmed him. Finally, only weak whimpered sobs escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, clutching a thick blanket over his body to block out the cold night.

There was only one thing he thought about, as he whispered aloud, “James…”

Kendall remembered.

_He remembered everything._

           


	9. I Know You Know

Princess Katie Knight prided herself on two things. The first was her unmatched ability to get anything she wanted. Ever since she was a small child, she had an unnerving way of manipulating circumstances to her benefit. People often said it was quite terrify when she got that plotting look in her eyes. The second was her ability to tell whenever her big brother was hiding something.

            And right now, Kendall was hiding something huge. She just didn’t know what yet. However, she had every intention of finding out the reason for her brother’s melancholy state. A week had come and gone since his return to the palace, and when he wasn’t in his room hidden beneath the covers, he was sauntering around the palace with his mind far away with a dark cloud hanging above his head. At first, she thought his mood was just because the idea of losing two months of his memory was unsettling, but even Camille had quickly gotten back into the swing of things. She had even been taking trips into Owncrest, the capital city just outside the palace, to visit that boy she was seeing.

Logan, that was his name, right? Apparently, he had just returned from a trip. Business of some sort, but it really didn’t interest Katie at the moment. She loved Camille like a sister, but she was acting normal, Kendall on the other hand… Quite frankly he looked like he wanted to throw himself off of a cliff. Something had to be done.

Katie walked quickly down the familiar hall on a mission. As she walked by in her long flowing gown, servants curtsied and bowed quickly before returning to their work. She was thankful no one stopped her to ask where she was going. Because technically, she wasn’t allowed in Wizard Bitters’ private study. However, she was determined to find out what Kendall was hiding. After a few more strides she came to the mahogany door that led to the Wizard’s keep. Carefully, she peered down the hallway waiting for the last person to turn the corner, before lifting the latch on the door and sticking her head inside. A passing glance told her the wizard was not in.

Bitters had been meeting with her father and his advisors more frequently lately. It piqued her interest that the wizard had taken a sudden interest in the social and political events in the kingdom, but she had other things that concerned her more for the time being. She shimmed inside, before silently closing the door behind her. The room was carved in black marble, with candles lighting the room nicely. Tall bookcases took up one side of the room, along with a wardrobe. The walls were decorated with shelves filled with potions and ingredients of varying shapes and sizes. In a few glass jars were items, Katie recognized, as charmed or cursed objects not to be touched under any circumstances. Her careful gaze began to scan the shelves circling the table in the middle of the room.

“Where is it?” she muttered under her breath, allowing her delicate fingers to graze the potion vials on the shelves. After a minute of concentrated searching, her brown eyes fell of the potion she was searching for. It was a clear vial, no more than three inches in height. Inside was a pale blue liquid with an opalescent reflective quality. A label just below the bottle read: _Veritas._ She snatched the vial with her hands greedily, and read the piece of parchment attached to the cork:

_Veritas – Truth -_   _put two drops of potion into drink of choice. When drinker has consumed the liquid, only truth shall pass their lips. Effects last one hour._

Princess Katie smiled victoriously, before slipping the potion into her corset. She turned to the door, only to hear the latch jiggling. She gasped but managed to think fast before panicking. Wizard Bitters had warned her several times never to come into his private study. Just as she was able to slip into the wardrobe behind her and hide in the darkness, the door opened.

The Wizard entered the room, and then carefully closed the door behind him. Bitters looked around the room. It was almost as though he could sense something was off. Luckily, he shrugged his shoulders. Katie peered through the crack in the wardrobe doors, praying he wouldn’t linger too long. She needed to get to Kendall. Bitters stood by his large desk and opened one of the drawers, and pulled out an onyx glass crystal ball.

Katie quickly put her hand over her mouth to suppress her cry of surprise. That particular crystal ball was used for communicating with its brother crystal at another location. There were only two in existence, and no one knew where the second one was. It had been lost for nearly half a millennia. Who was Bitters planning on contacting? She stood silent, with bated breath. He raised the ball in his hands and muttered an incantation she couldn’t make out. Suddenly, a soft light began to emit from the blackness and Katie heard a strange voice coming from it,

_“Wizard – what news?”_

“I haven’t discovered anything. The Prince’s memory was indeed erased,” Bitters spoke in a hushed voice. Katie furrowed her brow in confusion. Why would they be talking about Kendall?

_“How can that be? You and I both know that potion shouldn’t have worked!”_

“I don’t know! Previous experiences would agree with you, but I can’t find anything about –“

_“SILENCE! It doesn’t matter if he remembers or not. All we know is the original plan is out. Just keep close, and keep your eyes and ears open. I will be in contact, very soon. Nothing else must go wrong!”_

“Of course,” Bitters insisted nervously, “I understand. I won’t fail.”

_“Pray that you don’t!”_ the cold voice managed to send shivers down Katie’s spine, but she was still left confused at the brief conversation she had overheard. For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out who Wizard Bitters could have been talking to. Whoever they were, obvious had the other lost onyx crystal. How long had they had it? Why were they surprised Kendall had his memory erased? Why were they even talking about Kendall? One thing she was sure of was that she was going to get to the bottom of things. Through the crack she saw the Wizard store the crystal ball back in its hiding place, before walking swiftly out the door, not even bothering to shut the door behind him. She waited for a moment, just to be sure he wouldn’t double back for something, then slipped from the wardrobe quietly and darting into the hall.

The Princess slowly stepped backwards down the hall, staring in the direction she had seen Bitters run off in. She was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts, until she heard a sweet voice behind her, “And what were you doing in Bitters’ study?”

Katie jumped and turned to see Camille smiling at her. She felt her shoulders sag in relief, before retorting, “Snooping around. Why? What are you up to?”

Camille just laughed lightly, “I was on my way to see your brother actually.”

“So was I!”

“Well, then after you, your highness,” Camille curtsied, and then walked beside Katie, as they walked in the direction a Kendall’s room.

“Has Kendall seemed a little… depressed to you lately?” Camille asked. Hah, Katie knew she wasn’t going crazy.

“Yes. That’s what I was going to talk to him about actually,” Katie said peering over to Camille. The curly-haired one wore a thoughtful expression, and Katie continued, “At first, I thought it had to do with your kidnapping. But you don’t remember anything either, and you seem fine.”

“That’s true. I was hoping to distract him. I wanted to invite Logan to meet you two!” Camille bounced happily, and Katie smiled in return.

“That’s a great idea Cam. I think a good distraction must be just what he needs. Besides it’s about time I met this guy. Tell me about him.”

Camille smiled as if she were entering a dream, “He’s perfect. I know that we spent the last two months apart, but he said he never stopped thinking about me. It feels like we were never apart. And just everything he says and does just makes me smile. I’ve never felt this way before… it’s funny. We haven’t said ‘I love you’, but it’s almost like, it’s an unspoken agreement. Does that sound silly?”

Katie tilted her head, and thought. Of course, she didn’t understand what it was like to be in love, but she could definitely be happy for one she considered a sister, “No, it’s not silly. It’s wonderful,” and Camille blushed at the princess’ comment. They continued to talk about Logan, exchanging small laughs with one another. Katie honestly felt elated for Camille. Happiness practically poured out from her. Katie was so wrapped up in Camille’s news of wanting to introduce them to Logan, she almost missed them approaching Kendall’s room.

When Camille knocked softly on the heavy door, Katie subtly checked to see that the vial of truth potion was still safely in place.

“Go Away!” Kendall’s muffled voice sounded through the door. Camille exchanged a sad worried look with Katie, and the princess just rolled her eyes, and turned the knob and entered the room without her dear brother’s permission.

“Katie!” Kendall yelled, pulling the covers over his head, “I said go away!”

“No can do big brother!” Katie said jumping on the bed landing on Kendall, and he let out a frustrated groan. Finally, Camille joined them sitting on the edge of the prince’s bed before smoothing out her dress.

“We’ve come to cheer you up,” Katie announced pulling the covers off her brother’s head. Her heart fell slightly when she saw the state her brother was in. His hair was messy, and his eyes puffy and bloodshot. The past few days had not been easy on him for some unknown reason. Kendall sighed quickly, “I don’t need cheering up you two!”

“Oh really?” Camille retorted, “Because the way you’ve been glooming around the palace says otherwise.”

His sad eyes stared back at Camille. Katie could see he was holding something back. She pursed her lips trying to figure something out.

“Fine,” Camille huffed after a moment of silence, “there’s another reason I wanted to see you anyway. I was wondering – if you and Katie would like to meet Logan today?”

Katie saw Kendall’s eyes grow wide, and his mouth moved trying to form a coherent sentence. Finally, he managed to compose himself, “You want me to meet Logan?”

“Well – yeah. Kendall I really care about him, and I know it hasn’t been that long, but he’s really important to me… and it’s important that you meet him,” Camille took Kendall’s hand, “You and Katie, are the only family I have. It would mean the world to me, please?”

Katie knew that Kendall wouldn’t be able to resist Camille’s puppy dog eyes. He hesitated for a moment, carefully looking at his closest friend, “When?”

“Today if you’re up for it?”

He rubbed his hands on his face, before running them through his thick blonde hair, “Sure, bring him up for lunch,” he finally agreed.

Camille squealed in delight, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, “Oh thank you thank you thank you, Kendall you’re going to love him, I know it! I’ll go into the city and tell him the good news!” She kissed him again, then hugged Katie, before skipping out of his room in happiness. Katie was now left alone with her brother.

“Think you could get off me?” Kendall muttered. It was then Katie realized she was still sitting on his legs.

“But I’m comfortable!”

He rolled his eyes, before shoving her to the side. She laughed, and took the spot previously occupied by Camille.

“You want some tea?” Katie asked spying the tea tray on his bedside, and rose to her feet.

“Uh, sure. One of the servants brought it earlier, and I told them just to leave it,” he said sitting up straight. Katie nodded, and began preparing the tea. She never took any sugar with hers and she liked it strong. Kendall always took his strong with a spoon of honey. When Katie scoop the small spoon in the honey, she peered over her shoulder to see Kendall was sitting with his eyes closed, apparently lost in thought. Then, she snuck the small vial from her corset, and released to cork silently. With a delicate hand, she balanced the vial over Kendall’s tea and tipped it, careful not to put too much in. _One… Two…_ then she quickly resealed the vial, before hiding it once more. She stirred the tea until the honey was spread and she was sure the potion had completely saturated.

“Here you are big brother!” she handed him the cup, and he took it with a soft smile.

“Thanks,” he spoke before sipping on his tea. Katie held back her smile, and instead began drinking hers and sitting next to her brother once more. They drank in comfortable silence, until both cups were empty, and Katie placed them back on the tray.

“Hmm, it tasted different than usual. What’d you do?”

“What? Oh nothing, same thing as always. Now tell me why you’ve been so pissy lately.”

“I haven’t been pissy,” Kendall gave her a look. Katie looked at him curiously… maybe the potion took a minute.

“Kendall, you’ve been depressed since you’ve gotten home. Is it about the kidnapping? Because you don’t need to feel bad about not remembering--”

“Katie, it’s nothing! Just drop it!” He yelled, and she stared at him disbelieving. His face tightened holding back his response from giving away his feelings much more. Why was her plan not working? "I know you're hiding something. You may be able to lie to everyone else, but not me!"

"So what if I'm hiding something it's none of your business!"

Katie screamed in frustration and pulled the potion from her corset, "this damn thing doesn't work!"

"What's that?" Kendall furrowed his brow pointing to the glass vial.She passed him the vial pouting, "Truth potion. I knew you wouldn't willingly tell me what's been going on in that head of yours. But it's defective, I followed the instructions and it didn't work!"

Kendall stared thoughtfully at the tiny glass bottle. His eyes were alive, more than she had seen since his safe return home. He raised his head not looking at anything in particular. She could practically hear his brain straining to figure something out.

"What is it?" Katie asked no longer frustrated.

"Neither potion worked," he said softly still not looking at Katie. She wasn't sure if the comment was meant for her anyway.

"What?"

Kendall got to his feet pacing the room rolling the potion in his hand looking down at it every now and then. "Maybe magic has no effect? No no, he healed me and that worked perfectly," Kendall continued pacing with an energized look in his eyes. She now knew he was talking aloud only to himself.

"Kendall what are talking about? Please, I'm so confused!"

His head snapped over to her as if he was just remembering she was there. Kendall rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, and looked the open door, then back to Katie. Suddenly, he dashed to the door, shutting and locking it behind, before returned to the bed which Katie still sat upon. He sat down, bringing one leg in front of him, and allowing the other to hang off the side of the bed.

“Okay, I have to tell someone, but you have to swear you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone!”

Katie’s eyes widened, and she nodded her head in agreement.

“Katie, I need to hear it!”

“Fine I won’t tell a soul, now tell me what the hell’s going on!” She yelled in exasperation. Kendall sighed, tightened his lips, before speaking again.

“This potion didn’t work on me,” he held the vial up for emphasis, “and neither did the memory potion the kidnappers gave me.”

Katie allowed a look of confusion to cross her face and tilted her head staring at her big brother, “The memory potion was defective too?”

Kendall shook his head, “But then how did Camille forget everything? We drank the exact same potion, it was from the same batch.”

Her eyes narrowed and she asked pointedly, “So you remember everything?” Kendall bit his lip again, nodded and lowered his gaze. “Then why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you tell Captain Tollus who kidnapped you? Do you know their names?”

He nodded, but still kept his gaze lowered, “I couldn’t tell anyone… Their names are Carlos, Logan – and James,” Kendall looked up at her with his fierce green eyes.

“Wait – Logan? As in… Logan?” she gestured to the door to indicate her reference to Camille, and he nodded.

“Dear spirits…” she brought her hand to her mouth in shock, “wait which one was he? In the clearing?”

“Logan is the one I cut, Carlos was the shorter one, who held onto you and James –“ His voice caught in his throat and his eyes shut tight, and Katie immediately felt worried.

“Kendall… What happened? When they had you and Camille. Did – did they hurt you?” Her voice quivered, bracing herself for the worst, until she saw her brother looked up at her.

“No! No of course not… they didn’t hurt us,” he let out a laugh and tears welled up in his eyes, “they actually saved my life. I tried to run away, and Camille and I were attacked by these bandits in the woods, and they saved my life.”

“So,” Katie shook her head in confusion, “what about James made you so upset?” She could see her brother struggling to keep his composure and not break down sobbing.

“J-James is,” he stuttered, “Katie – I fell in love with him.”

To say that she was stunned by his confession was a great understatement. For a moment her mouth hung open, and she just stared at her brother. Her mind felt hazy. This hadn’t been what she was expecting. Then, she saw the tears start to fall down Kendall’s face and she immediately embraced him. As soon as she wrapped her arms around him, he broke down sobbing. His body shook, and she rubbed his back in soothing movement that she had learned from their mother.

“Tell me everything,” she whispered, holding her big brother tight.

“I tried not to!” he choked out, “but we couldn’t keep away from each other. When I realized I had fallen for him, I ran. But I shouldn’t have. I was almost killed, and James was so worried. When I came too, I was healed and I told him how I felt, and – and we kissed, but he said we couldn’t be together. We tried to stay away from each, and bottle everything up, but it didn’t work. And now I’ll never see him again, and I love him so much it hurts and—“ His sobs became overwhelming and he couldn’t speak anymore. Katie felt her heart breaking at her brother’s story.

“Oh, Kendall, I’m so sorry!” she said and he clutched her dress tightly in his hands and buried his face into her shoulder, staining it with his tears.

“But you remember, maybe you can find him!” She said with her sudden realization, but Kendall shook his head raising it to look into her eyes.

            “He could be halfway across the kingdom for all I know. Besides,” he sniffled, “he didn’t want me to remember. He didn’t want to be with me.”

            “He probably didn’t want you to remember, for your own safety as well as his. He thought it would be better for you. Logan probably knows where he is, right?”

            “Are you kidding?” he cried incredulous, “I can’t ask Logan! I’m not supposed to remember. I don’t even know _why_ I remember. The whole idea would probably give Logan an aneurysm,” he rose to his feet and started his furious pacing again. Annoyed, Katie followed him quickly and stopped him in mid-stride.

            “Okay, fine, you don’t have to tell him you remember! But you still are gonna hold a decent conversation over lunch!”

            Kendall desperately cried out and gripped his hair tightly in his fists, “ _Why_ did I agree to that?! This is a terrible idea.”

            “No,” Katie stated, “this is a great idea. Now get dressed so we can wait to greet them in the dining hall. Father’s in meetings all morning so you won’t have to deal with him.”

            “Fine,” Kendall stalked over to his closet and began stripping his night clothes and dressing into his casual prince attire, “just promise me, you’ll keep cool, and not say anything to Logan. I’m still not sure how I want to handle this whole thing!”

            “Not a word,” she agreed. But Kendall didn’t see the smirk on her face. The same smirk she wore when she formed her genius plans.

 

* * *

 

            “I can’t tell you how relieved I was to hear you were safely returned your highness,” Logan bowed low before Kendall. It made Kendall feel awkward, since Logan had never addressed him so respectfully before, “I was worried sick about Camille. Then, word spread in the city that you were both alive and well! I’m happy to see you back home, Prince Kendall.”

            “Please, call me Kendall,” he placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder signaling for him to rise from his bow. It was bizarre to see Logan dressed in what he assumed was his finest clothes, probably, on account of only seeing him in woods clothes and his brotherhood attire for the past two months.

            “Camille’s told us all about you,” Katie said with an innocent smile. Kendall narrowed his eyes at his sister. Since when was she innocent and charming?

            “Good things I hope?” Logan smiled full of charm, and Camille hooked her arm in his blushing.

            “There’s only good things _to_ say Logie!”

            Next to him, Kendall heard Katie stifle a laugh, “Logie? Really, Cam?” Now was Logan’s turn to blush.

            “Don’t embarrass them, Katie,” Kendall forced a smile, “Shall we?” He gestured to the table, and the others nodded in agreement. They approached the long table in the dining hall, but since there was only the four of them for lunch, they sat at the end. Kendall and Katie sat on one side, facing Logan and Camille on the other. Quickly, servants stood next to them filling their goblets with a white wine, and others placed a soup in front of all of them before disappearing to their posts around the hall.

            Kendall reached for his wine, and took a long drink. He was going to need it to get through this meal, with his sanity intact. At first things, were fine, but still proved a challenge for Kendall, as he had to pretend he didn’t already know all the things about Logan. Such as he worked in the Owncrest Library and had a thirst for knowledge. Katie extended him the kind offer of coming to the Palace library, which had the largest selection of books in the entire kingdom. Kendall couldn’t help, but smile at Logan’s look of amazement and excitement. Of course, Logan would get a thrill out of a room full of books.

            Then, when the main course came, the conversation switched back to the kidnapping ordeal, much to the Prince’s dismay.

            “How have you been, your highness? I can’t imagine having to deal with such a terrible ordeal. Camille tells me you don’t remember anything?” Logan spoke with curiosity. Kendall stilled his face, looking at the young man across from him with inquiry. Was Logan fishing for information?

            “Nothing,” Camille jumped in, “but Kendall seems to still be having some trouble.”

            “Oh?” Logan quirked an eyebrow.

            “It’s nothing, really--” Kendall tried to divert the attention away from himself and took a sip from his goblet, but Katie apparently had other plans.

            “I’m afraid,” Katie said smoothing the napkin on her lap, “my brother has been a little depressed these past few days.”

            Kendall’s eyes bulged open, and he nearly spewed his drink across the table, “It’s nothing,” He turned to glare at his sister whose attention was still on Logan, so he kicked her leg underneath the table. Of course, she kicked right back, even harder, causing him to cringe.

            “She’s right Kendall,” Camille joined in, completely oblivious to the sibling conflict happening underneath the table, “I was a little glum at first, but I guess,” she turned to Logan smiling, “Logie helped me through it. Hey—maybe you just need to find someone to help you through it Kendall!” Of course her suggestion was innocent, but Kendall looked at her panicked.

            “An excellent suggestion,” Katie propped her chin on her fist, elbow resting on the table, “Love can solve anything, so I’ve heard. Logan, you have any cute friends?”

            _Dear spirits, why are you doing this to me?_ Kendall thought inwardly, trying with every fiber of his being to disappear into thin air, or to make the floor swallow him up. Which ever happened first.

            “Well, I uh,” Logan stumbled looking completely flustered, “I’m not sure the Prince’s type, or interests.”

            “Oh, I imagine a good-looking fellow, tan, tall, brown hair, hazel eyes…” Katie listed off and Kendall realized she was trying to describe James.

            “KATIE! Look you dropped your spoon, how clumsy, here let me help you get it,” the Prince spoke running the words together, before yanking his charming sister to lean under the table. She looked at him with mock innocence.

            “Katie!” he hissed in a whisper.

            “What?”

            “ _Stop it!_ ”

            “I’m just trying to help,” she said in an instant whisper.

            “Please! You promised!” he pleaded his eyes desperate, and Katie rolled her eyes.

            “Fine.”

            They both sat up straight. Kendall saw Logan and Camille giving them an odd curious look. He let out a nervous laugh, “I was mistaken. She didn’t drop her spoon.”

            “So anyway, Logan,” Katie interrupted him, “Any sexy friends matching that description?”

            Kendall slammed his silverware down, and rising quickly to his feet in anger. “Please excuse me. Logan, it was wonderful meeting you. You are, of course, welcome here anytime,” he nodded his head trying to hide the flush of red in his cheeks, “farewell!” Then, he turned on his heel, and sped from the dining hall, leaving behind a perplexed Logan and Camille, and Katie smiling in her victory.


	10. You Got Me Paralyzed

            Logan knew the instant he looked into Kendall’s eyes something wasn’t right. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something off about the blond prince’s behavior. Camille said Kendall was depressed, but why? There was a twinge of guilt that maybe the memory potion had some sort of side effect on Kendall. Maybe he was still experiencing emotional attachment, even after his memory was gone. Logan rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, maybe he was over reacting. It could just be that Kendall didn’t like him… Logan felt his gut clench. That was a very real possibility. After all, he and Kendall didn’t get off on the right foot the first time, why should this time be any different?

            Logan grunted in anger and kicked a rock in the dirt path that led into the city. The sun was lowering in the sky from its highest spot. A cool breeze blew, ruffling his dark hair. He squinted his eyes, fixing them on the gate that led into Owncrest. The walk from the castle had only taken a few minutes. Quite frankly, it took him longer to get out of the palace grounds than to get back home. His walk led him past the family-owned shops and business was bustling. His steps came to an abrupt halt when two small children ran in front of him, a little girl running away squealing from a little boy chasing her with a frog in his hands. He smiled and shook his head, making a beeline for the blacksmith shop.

After passing several other business and homes, he approached the familiar shop. In front the shop was located with the workshop in the back. Even in the brisk autumn air, the front door had been propped open to allow a proper air flow. Various weapons were hung on the wall with care, and delicate jewelry was displayed in casings surrounding the tiny shop. There was a doorway that led into the noisy smithy in the right back corner. On the left side, next to the counter was a set of small stairs leading up to the living quarters. Logan stepped in and saw a familiar woman facing away from him, cleaning the counter. Not making any noise, he snuck up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. The woman cried out in surprise and jumped, turning to face him. Her face softened when she recognized him.

            “Don’t scare me like that!” The woman hit Logan on the shoulder with the rag she had been cleaning with, before tossing it over her shoulder.

            “Sorry, Kelly,” Logan laughed lightly, pulling her in for a hug, only to be stopped part way by the large bump that was her belly. He stepped back and put a soft hand on her stomach.

            “And how are you and Gustavo Jr. doing today?”

            She rolled her dark eyes, “I will _not_ be naming my child that. As much as I love the man, I don’t want my child to be teased for the rest of his or her life.”

            Logan let out a hearty laugh, and looked at her belly with a large grin once more. She was about seven months along now, and she was positively glowing at the prospect of the first child that was truly her own. It was clear she loved James, but Logan figured having a child that was completely yours was something special. Even though Gustavo and Kelly had only adopted James all those years ago, they might as well have adopted Logan and Carlos as well, due to the amount of time they all spent together. Kelly always treated the three of them like her own. Gustavo had trained them hard, and made them study more than the local schoolteacher did.

            “Gustavo back yet?”

            “I’m expecting him sometime tonight…You want to tell me why you boys felt the need to send my husband away so soon after I hadn’t seen the three of you for so long?”

            Logan shifted his weight nervously. Kelly knew that the three of them were wizards, and that they were in the Brotherhood. Hell, Gustavo was the one who trained them in magic and inducted them into the Brotherhood in the first place. She remained blissfully unaware, however, of their involvement in the royal kidnapping.

            “No, not really,” he grinned sheepishly. Kelly sighed, placing her hands behind to rest on the counter and leaned back.

            “Is James in then?”

            She nodded, “He’s in the back. Carlos is out picking up some things for me at the market,” her face shifted to one of concern, “Could you talk to James for me? He’s been – well I don’t know… sullen since the three of you got back from your trip. Maybe you can get something out of him. Spirits know, I can’t.”

            Logan nodded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before making his way to the backroom. The heat from the furnace immediately hit him. Thankfully, the smithy opened up into the alley behind the shop, which allowed most of the heat to escape into the open air of the streets. He saw James working furiously on a broadsword, hammering it into shape over the iron. James wore his traditional dark leather pants, but had removed his shirt while working. His Brotherhood tattoo showing proudly on his chest. Sweat dripped from his hair down his face, his muscles shown with sweat as they tightened at the manual labor.

            Finally, James looked up from his work and smiled. Quickly, he dipped the red hot glowing sword in the bucket next to him filled with water, and it hissed filling the air with steam around it. Then the tall brunette grabbed his loose shirt, throwing it over his head, and approaches Logan.

            “Looking sharp, buddy,” James said with a crooked smile examining Logan’s attire. Logan returned the friendly smile and leaned against the wall.

            “I don’t think we should have let Gustavo deliver the gold by himself,” Logan ran his hand through his hair nervously, and James merely shrugged in response.

            “We were too busy keeping a low profile. Soldiers have been scouring the kingdom for three young men, fitting our descriptions. Gustavo can deliver the gold to all the towns that need it, without raising suspicions.”

            “You’ve said as much,” Logan sighed heavily.

            “Where have you been looking so fancy?” James said quickly shifting the topic away from his adoptive father. Logan hesitated for a moment.

            “Had lunch at the palace,” Logan took note of the change in James’ happy demeanor before continuing, “Camille wanted me to meet Kendall and Katie.”

            James stepped back, his shoulders lowering. His eyes looked away, and he blinked quickly, “Oh,” he whispered.

            Logan bit his lip and kept silent. James looked back at him meekly, “How was it?”

            “It was… interesting,” Logan wasn’t sure how else to describe the strange encounter.

            “Interesting?”

            “Yeah,” Logan furrowed his brow thinking hard on the experience, “Kendall seemed – I don’t know. Camille said he’s been depressed.”

            “What?” James looked heartbroken as sadness filled his eyes, “Any idea why?”

            “Not a clue, the princess seems to think he’s lonely,” Logan said. Suddenly, he realized something. The way the Princess had been talking had made Kendall on edge. _But why? She was only trying to set him up with someone…_ Something wasn’t right. Fortunately, James didn’t notice the change on his face, as James was currently trying to drown himself in his own self-loathing.

            “Aw man, James, I’m sorry.”

            “No, it’s fine. I just… I don’t like the idea of him being miserable, and I can’t do anything about it.”

            “Who says you can’t?” James turned to give Logan a warning glance, and Logan threw his hands up defensively. He should have known better than to say anything, “Hey, just saying!” James simply rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. “Listen,” Logan said, “I’ll swing back by later. I’ve got some work I need to do at the library.”

            “Whatever. See you,” James stepped forward and gave Logan a quick embrace. Logan smiled encouragingly at his best friend. When he left through the shop, he said goodbye to Kelly, and stepped out into the busy streets of the city. With purpose he proceeded to the center of the city where the library stood, tall and ivory. He had a lot of research to do.

Logan had a hunch that something was off about his friend the prince, and he was going to start by looking into the history of the royal family and its connection with magic.

* * *

 

Kendall stood straight in the courtyard of the palace with a target placed several meters away. He lifted the bow and pulled the string taut with the arrow aimed straight for the target. He stretched across his chest, exhaled and the arrow flew fast. With a loud _thwap_ the arrow hit the center of the target. He had been practicing all morning, trying to push the thoughts of the previous day’s lunch out of his head. He knew Katie had only been trying to help, but it made him angry. It had been difficult enough to see Logan again and not think about James without Katie’s meddling. Thankfully, the palace was large enough he had managed to avoid Katie and Camille since yesterday.

The thought had occurred that James could very well be in the city with Logan, but what was he going to do? Put up signs all over the city _Prince seeking sexy brunette, remember you kidnapped me for two months?_ He shook his head. That clearly wasn’t going to work. Also, it wasn’t as if he could just roam about the city looking for James. Thousands of people lived in Owncrest, not to mention the King had been keeping a close eye on Kendall since his return home. If the King wasn’t around, then Kendall was followed almost constantly by Palace guards when he wasn’t in his room.

            “Well done, son,” Kendall turned his head sharply to see his father approaching him. The King was accompanied by Wizard Bitters as well as Captain Tollus, “Your archery skills have significantly improved!”

            “Thank-you,” Kendall muttered in response.

            “I suppose all those lessons finally paid off.”

            “Father, I haven’t had an archery instructor in over a year,” Kendall spat out quietly. He could see the Wizard and Captain exchanged awkward glances at the King’s comment.

            “Oh,” his father tilted his head in confusion, “… then, where is this new skill coming from?”

            “I dunno… practice,” Kendall mumbled as he retrieved another arrow from the quiver on the ground, and held it in place, before shooting it off at the target. The arrow struck right beside the first.

            “Excellent,” King Griffin chimed happily, “well done Kendall! Well done!”

            Kendall was starting to become annoyed. Couldn’t people just leave him well enough alone to wallow in his own depression?

            “Did you need something Father?”

            “As a matter of fact,” the King stepped closer to Kendall, “I did. Your sister and Miss Camille are quite worried about you. I was thinking of something that could take your mind off this dark mood you’ve been in lately. I’ve asked Captain Tollus to accompany you with a few guards into the city. I plan on hosting Duke Stetson and his court at the palace until the winter solstice. They will be here in a week, and I plan on having a party of sorts to welcome them.”

            Kendall let out an annoyed whine, “Jett’s coming here?”

            “Now, now Kendall. You will behave in the manner befitting a Prince, and the future High King. Besides, you haven’t seen him in years. He can’t possibly be the same spoiled child he used to be.”

            The blond rolled his eyes. _Not likely_. The Duke was a few years older than the Prince. When they were children, Jett had always acted annoyed that Kendall didn’t take full advantage of being Prince as he put it. Jett loved being the center of attention, and when he wasn’t, his mother the Dutchess of Tenebrae in the eastern territory of the Kingdom made sure her precious baby got all the love and attention he deserved. Then when his mother died, Jett took the title Duke of Tenebrae, and apparently had given lots of attention in his bedchamber ever since from anyone who was lucky enough.

            “I’m sure,” Kendall snipped before picking up another arrow to fire at the target. The whole idea was to maintain peace with Tenebrae since they were the ones that had been threatening an uprising since his mother died. His father, as King Consort, wanted to maintain good relations. Kendall sighed. He couldn’t really blame his father for that.

            “Anyway, I need you to go into town to place an order with the cities blacksmith, or his apprentice rather. Word is the young man has quite a gift for crafting fine swords. I want to present it to the Duke at a party in one week,” his father held out a scroll, Kendall took it after sighing in exasperation, “Take that to the apprentice. It has the specifications, and here,” the King handed over a small satchel. Kendall placed his bow on the ground, tucked the scroll under his arm, and opened the small leather satchel. Inside, were fine jewels sparkling in the bright light. He continued, “He will need those. I want them embedded in the hilt.” 

            Kendall nodded finally agreeing. His tied the satchel to his belt, and forced a small smile.

            “That’s the spirit, Kendall! Captain, take good care of my son!”

            The Captain straightened then bowed regally, “Your majesty!” With that, King Griffin turned on his heel and headed back into the palace with Wizard Bitters following close behind him. Kendall looked to the Captain of the guard. Two other guards appeared at his side, and the Captain spoke, “Are you ready your highness?”

            “Why not?” Kendall shrugged, “Not like I have anything better to do…”

* * *

 

            The sound of a book hitting the ground somewhere in the library caused Logan to jump. He looked around in a confused daze, and realized he must have fallen asleep. In a groggy haze, he rubbed his eyes, and looked out the window. _Damn_ he thought. He had slept straight through to morning. He had been so wrapped up in doing research, he had completely disregarded his physical need for sleep.

            Logan rolled his neck, trying to work out the kinks, and wiped away a dry trail of drool on his chin. He was thankful, no one came by to disturb him. The man who ran the library practically gave him free rein. So, when Logan said he needed to research something very important, the librarian didn’t question him. The dark haired man stared down at the book propped open on the table in front of him _History and Records of the Royal Knights Volume II_. The book was several, _several_ inches thick, and he had only just reached the era of the second age. In which, High Queen Elaina Knight was crowned leader of Talloman at the age of twenty-three.

            Logan inhaled deeply, then exhaled puffing his cheeks out. He had a long way to go before he found answers. So, he focused his eyes on the page before him, ignoring the loud grumble of protest from his stomach.

 

            _..and so Elaina Knight was crowned High Queen of Talloman upon the death of her father, Charles Knight. During the first year of her rein there was peace and prosperity throughout the kingdom. In the fall following her coronation, High Queen Elaina took Grand Wizard Spera as her husband. The following spring, the royal couple found they were expecting a child. There was a celebration held across the land when the news was spread._

_Unfortunately, when the time came for the High Queen to deliver her child, there were complications. Wizard Spera’s magic was not enough to save his wife and child. The High Queen had no living blood relations, and the Knight bloodline was thus extinguished. The Ancients came to the Palace of Talloman to correct the bloodline ending. The Ancients used a powerful magic to revive the still born son of High Queen Elaina._

_Wizard Spera feared for the safety of his son. He feared that should anything happen to him, that there were those who would seek to control his infant son with magic or to corrupt his mind to their will. Spera bargained with the Ancients. In exchange for his magic, they would forever protect those in the Knight blood-line from manipulative or controlling magic. It was from that day forward, no dominative magic could be effective against those in the Knight bloodline._

_King Spera, as he was called after his magic was lost, took control of the throne until his son became of age…_

            Logan’s eyes grew wide with realization. He felt his heart begin to race. Quickly, he bookmarked the page with the ribbon attached at the top, and tucked the book beneath his arm.He jumped from his seat, and ran for the exit of the library knowing he had to go the blacksmith shop with intense determination. James needed to know Kendall remembered.

* * *

 

            Kendall stepped into the blacksmith’s shop with Captain Tollus close behind him. They had told the guards that accompanied them to wait by the carriage. The prince wasn’t sure why they had even bothered with the carriage. It took far too long to hook up the horses. In the time spent preparing to leave, they could have walk to the city in less time. The shop was small, but had several glamorous weapons on display. Apparently, the apprentice at this shop was somewhat of a legend in the city as well as across the kingdom. The Captain had proudly showed off his sword to the Prince on the trip into the city, crafted by the mysterious young man. The Prince was mildly intrigued, but not incredibly.

            Upon entering the shop, Kendall spied a woman behind the counter. She had dark skin, ebony hair, and warm brown eyes.

            “Oh! Your highness,” she scurried from behind the counter, and Kendall’s eyes caught the sight of her pregnant belly. The woman lowered herself to her knees in a deep curtsy of respect, and he smiled warmly at her.

            “Thank you, madam, but please stand,” Kendall said softly. He saw her face peer up at him, and she struggled.

            “I would you highness, but I seem to be having some trouble!”       

            Indeed, Kendall saw she had trouble rising to her feet as her stomach was throwing her off balance. The Prince quickly stepped forward and offered her a hand to help her up. Captain Tollus aided in helping the woman to her feet. The woman blushed, and thanked the men softly.

            “Thank you, Prince Kendall! I’m still getting used to being this big. My first time being pregnant,” she placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it affectionately. Kendall couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his face.

            “Congratulations, Miss—“

            “Oh, Kelly Rocque. My husband is the blacksmith. I run the business end of things.”

            “I see,” Kendall said letting his eyes examine the shop once more, “I’m actually here on an errand from my father. I was hoping to speak with the apprentice?”

            “Yes, our son. He’s quite skilled.”

            “Your son?” Kendall raised an eyebrow inquisitively, “I thought this was your first child?” He gestured to her pregnant belly.

            “Well, we adopted James when he was just a boy. This,” her eyes darted downward, “will be our first child together.”

            Kendall stiffened at the name. _James? No, it’s just a coincidence._ He clenched his jaw, but smiled at the woman before him and nodded. Kelly turned quickly and went to an open back door. Through the doorway, Kendall could tell it led into the smithy workshop. He saw Kelly say something and wave someone, presumably her son, to come into the shop, before stepping back to the Prince and Captain. Soon, the young apprentice appeared. He wore dark leather pants and a tight vest. He was tall, brunette, and heat from the fire in the workshop had caused sweat to trail down his muscled arms. The young man ran a hand through his hair, but stopped halfway through when he laid eyes on the prince, the apprentice paralyzed in surprise. Kendall froze, too, when he saw the man’s face. A familiar feeling of warm happiness washed over him.

            “James?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger folks! Bookmark and leave me some kudos, and be sure comment and let me know what you think!


	11. This Is Our Someday

James stared at the perfect sight before him. Kendall, _HIS_ Kendall was standing less than ten feet from him. When Kendall had said his name, there was that hint of recognition and familiarity. But that couldn’t be, James was just desperate to see Kendall, he was hearing things. It was then James saw the warm smile on Kendall’s face. The smile that he had grown to love over the last two months. The brunette felt his heart flutter, and he returned the smile in hopeful disbelief. Kendall remembered. That look in his eyes told James as much, and James felt like crying as his heart began to race with happy excitement.

            “Prince Kendall? You are familiar with Mr. Diamond?” The Captain of the guard spoke stepping closer the young blacksmith with judgment in his eyes, and James felt his heart fall to his stomach. Panic crept over him, and his eyes darted between Kendall and the Captain. _Oh shit!_

            “What? Oh, n-no of course not,” Kendall stuttered, “I just… wasn’t expecting someone with such a reputation to be so – young,” the Prince finished softly, his eyes locking with James’.

            “Yes, young master Diamond is surprisingly talented for his age!” The Captain agreed with a smile.

            James immediately remembered that he wasn’t supposed to know Kendall, and bowed on one knee quickly, and lowered his head, “Your highness, it’s an honor to have you here.” He then felt Kendall’s hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into those familiar emerald eyes, “What are you doing here, Prince Kendall?” he asked not worrying about the casual nature.

            “Please, stand,” Kendall said blushing and James rose to his feet enjoying the close proximity, “I’m here on an errand from my father,” the Prince held out a scroll, and James extended his hand to take it from him, allowing their fingers to brush. Their eyes flickered to each other, and they both hid smiles. James smirks when he sees Kendall bite his lower lip and jerks his hand back quickly.

            “It’s a special request… my father needs you to make a special sword. Those are the specifications that—“

            “James! I need to--” a frantic voice called from the entrance to the shop, and the four of them all turned their heads to see Logan standing there. He was out of breath with a flushed face, and a very large book tucked under his arm, “Oh… hello,” Logan’s eyes fell on the present company and his eyes grew large, “P-prince Kendall! What a surprise… seeing you… here.” He cleared his throat nervously, trying to send a look of warning to James.

            “Logan, good to see you again,” Kendall straightened, “Captain, you remember Logan Mitchell?”

            “Ah, yes, the young man Miss Camille has been courting,” The Captain marched forward extending his hand, which Logan took shaking feebly looking increasingly nervous. Kelly stood to the side curiously examining the situation. James groaned softly. Kelly was already suspicious. No doubt he would have to explain himself eventually. He just prayed that she wouldn’t say anything until the armed guards left.

            “Captain Tollus, why don’t you wait outside? I’ll finish up with Mr. Diamond here, and be out shortly,” Kendall suggested coolly. James nearly nodded in agreement, _Yes, please leave me alone with my Kendall_ , he thought. But, the Captain dropped Logan’s hand and turned his gaze to the blonde prince, shaking his head.

            “Forgive me your highness, but I’m under strict orders to not allow you out of my sight. Anyway, we should be getting back to the Palace shortly.”

            James cursed inwardly, trying to not look disappointed. He distracted himself by looking at scroll still in his hand. He fingered the creamy parchment, and lightly touched the silk ribbon that tied it, and asked, “When does the King need this done?”

            “In a week,” Kendall said.

            “Tell your father, it will be done,” James nodded his head respectfully, “I understand you have a busy schedule—“

            “Not really!” Kendall insisted.

            “Ahem, your highness,” the Captain insisted, “the Wizard will be expecting you to report for your lessons.”

            James smiled as Kendall rolled his eyes, “I’ll walk you outside your highness.”

            Kendall nodded, before walking over to Kelly and took her hand and giving it a gentle kiss, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Rocque. And congratulations again!”

            “The pleasure was ours, Prince Kendall,” she smiled warmly, then shot James a curious glance. Kendall stepped back and turned to Logan, “I do hope to see you again soon Logan. Perhaps, I could make up for my rude behavior yesterday the next time you visit the palace.”

            “Huh?” Logan looked up, “Oh, um… sure. Yeah,” he said nodding his head with a little much fervor.

            James rolled his eyes. Could Logan be anymore awkward? A smirk crossed his face, and he followed Kendall and the Captain to the entrance of the shop. The sound of the heels of his boots clicking on the wood floor as he walked. James stepped out into the streets, and the sun warmed his bare arms. He hung back near the door, watching as Kendall stepped into the royal carriage waiting for him then looked over his shoulder back at James. He had a wistful look in his eye. James stared back sadly. He wasn’t ready to watch Kendall go, but he didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t as if he could chase after the Prince.

            The brunette sagged his shoulders once more feeling depressed. Suddenly, the saw the carriage doors flew open again, and Kendall stepped out quickly. He muttered something to the Captain, who was telling him to get back in. The Prince held up his hand signaling he would just be a minute. Kendall took long strides, and James met him halfway.

            “I don’t have long,” Kendall whispered, “You need these for the sword,” he took James’ hand and placed a leather satchel it, and his heart soared at the contact. Kendall continued softly, “Meet me tonight, in the woods by the cliffs near the North end of the palace. Midnight?”

            James breathed quickly, and licked his lips. He nodded, and Kendall smiled and bit his lip once more. Kendall stepped back, before dropping his hand, and James felt empty without the touch. Kendall stepped back into the carriage, and he was off. Slowly, James reentered the shop where Logan and Kelly waited. He was sure they could see the goofy grin on his face, and he didn’t care in the slightest.

            “Logan,” James shut the door behind him, locking it, “he remembers!” His excitement overwhelmed him, and he began pacing the floor, running his hands through his hair, “I don’t know how, but Spirits, it’s true! Kendall remembers!”

            “I can tell you why!” Logan heaved the heavy book onto the counter, quickly opening the pages to the bookmarked page, “Here!” Logan pointed to a passage, and James quickly came to his friend. “I tried to get here as soon as I found out, but apparently, I was just a little late,” His curiosity was bubbling while James’ eyes scanned the old page. He read the passage Logan referred to carefully.

            “Amazing! So it wasn’t anything we did wrong,” James looked up at the dark haired young man, “but why were we able to heal him then?

            “Healing him used restorative magic,” Logan explained, “so it worked. Nothing that could alter the will of one in the Knight bloodline, or control, or manipulate them would be effective. That explains why Camille still didn’t remember.”

            “Oh Damn!” James’ eyes grew wide, “Kendall told me to meet him tonight! What if the King found out he remembers, and they pulled it out of him and it’s just a trap for me?”

            Logan just shook his head, “James, calm down. If they were going to arrest you, the Captain of the Guard would have done it 10 seconds ago.”

            “Oh…right,” James sighed in relief.

            “So are you going to meet him?” Logan smirked knowingly.

            Before James could answer, the two men felt a sharp pain in their ears and doubled over letting out cries of “ow ow ow ow!” James peeked up to see Kelly gripping them firmly by their ears not showing any sign of letting go, “You two are going to explain to me _right now_ , what is going on!”

* * *

 

            Kendall could barely contain his excitement in the carriage. The serendipity of it all was almost too much to handle. He had found James. A large smile crossed his face, and Kendall found himself thinking about that night, wishing he had the power to speed up time. He couldn’t wait.

            “Your Highness?” Captain Tollus’ voice shook him from his thoughts. The Prince peered back at the man across from him and the carriage rattled up the path to the palace.

            “Hmm?”

            “I couldn’t help, but notice you are in a much more positive state since this morning.”

            Kendall just smiled and glanced out the window, trying to see the spot he described to James. Where they would meet later that night, and his excitement grew at the thought. The Captain cleared his throat, “This wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with the blacksmiths apprentice would it?”

            That question redirected Kendall’s attention back to the man, “What makes you say that?” He asked nervously. He hated that he was terrible at hiding his emotions. That was precisely the reason Katie was always able to tell when he was lying. The Captain gave a soft smile.

            “Kendall,” the man said which took the Prince slightly aback at the man’s informality, “I’m not blind. You and young master James clearly had a connection. My only word of advice, if I may so bold, is to think carefully about how you handle the attraction,” Kendall quirked and eyebrow inquisitively, “It has been many years since any in the royal family has had a consort not of noble blood… I’m not sure it would be well received by the King.”

            Kendall immediately felt his mood darken. His eyes went to the floor of the carriage, and he held his hands lamely in his lap.

            “Forgive me, your highness; it was not my intention to upset you. I just want you to think about finding someone who could help you rule. Someone who could do amazing things for the people, and help you be a better King.”

            Kendall gave the Captain a soft smile and nodded. His last comment actually gave Kendall a lot to think about. He already knew James was a great leader, and he already cared so greatly for the people of Talloman; so much, that he was willing to risk his life to help them. Kendall thought on it further, and really the Captain just made an even stronger case for his relationship with James. Unknowingly, of course, but Kendall quickly shifted out of his slump, and felt on top of the world again. He would deal with his father when the time was right.

            When they arrived back at the palace, Kendall walked with a slight spring in step. Captain Tollus told him he should report to his lessons, and the young prince heeded him. On his way to meet Wizard Bitters, he noticed the world seemed a little brighter. The halls seemed to glow as the sunlight gleamed through the windows, and he smiled at a few passing servants. Their eyes grew wide and immediately started whispering to each other, as to what could have caused the sudden change in the Prince’s sullen behavior. Kendall just shook his head, and continued on his way, all the while allowing his mind to fantasize about the night to come.

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe you would do something so reckless, so stupid and just—just UGH, I can’t believe you boys!” Kelly shouted. James, Logan and Carlos all sat in the living quarters above the blacksmiths shop, with their heads hung low. Kelly had been yelling at them, since Carlos returned from his errands, and now it was night. The cool air sent a slight chill through the house, “What possessed you to make you want to kidnap the Prince?” Kelly demanded her eyes wild.

            Carlos looked up with his sad puppy eyes, “We’re sorry. We won’t do again,” he insisted innocently, and James couldn’t help but smile at his lifelong friend. Kelly rolled her eyes, slapping her hand to her head.

            “What am I going to do with you boys? Whose idea was this? Was it Gustavo’s?” Her anger now settling to mere annoyance. Logan and Carlos both pointed to James sitting between them.

            “Thanks, guys,” James muttered and rose to his feet, “Yes, Kelly it was my idea to kidnap someone of the royal family for ransom. You know how desperate things are in the other parts of the Kingdom? People are starving, and we helped dozens of towns with the gold we got. Besides, we never had any intention of hurting him.”

            Kelly sighed, and lowered herself onto the edge of her bed, and rested her head in her hands. She had always let them know her reservations about what the Brotherhood did. Although, they did everything to help people, she knew it could be dangerous. The boys had a silent agreement to not mention the men that James and Logan killed that night in the woods. No doubt, it would break Kelly’s heart. Suddenly, James heard the front door to the shop downstairs, signaling Gustavo had finally returned home, and he quickly sat once more. The three boys exchanged nervous looks - if Kelly had yelled at them, Gustavo was really going to get it.

“Kelly?” James heard his adoptive father call.

“We’re up here, darling!” Kelly said with an un-amused look on her face, rising to her feet. They heard steady footsteps coming up the stairs, and then, in the darkroom, Gustavo entered wearing his traveling cloak. He was smiling, but as soon as he saw Kelly's face, he knew he is in trouble.

“Sorry,” Carlos said, looking apologetic, “we got in trouble.”

Gustavo held his hands up carefully, to defend himself, “Now Kelly… Sweetheart,” he approached his glaring wife as he would a sleeping tiger, “Let me explain--”

“Explain, what exactly?” she stood as quickly as her large stomach would allow, “How you allowed our boys to go and kidnap the Prince, and future High King of Talloman?”

“It was his idea!” Gustavo yelled pointing at James. The brunette just rolled his eyes.  Everyone seemed quite ready to sell him out tonight.

“Kendall came earlier with the Captain of the Guard,” Logan explained and Gustavo's eyes widened in panic. Logan continued, “He was dropping off a special order for James. I don't think Kendall realized James worked here, but the potion we gave him, to wipe his memory, didn't work. Something to do with an ancient spell protecting the Knight bloodline from manipulative magic.”

“So wait,” Gustavo approached three, “If the prince remembers everything, why aren’t you three on your way to the gallows?”

James smiled and lowered his head thinking fondly of the blonde Prince. Carlos piped up with his simple explanation, “James and Kendall are hot for each other!” James shoved Carlos’ shoulder, and the tanned boy laughed playfully.

“What?! Oh spirits, be with us…” The large bald man said holding his head in his hands, “is there anything else I should know about?” he examined the three young men before him.

“Well,” Logan said, “You remember Camille? The girl I’ve been seeing? We sort of kidnapped her too – But it was an accident, honest!”

“You dogs are going to be the death of me!”

Kelly smacked Gustavo on the back of the head, “Don't call my boys ‘Dogs’! It's rude and I'm still mad at you,” she's sulked turning to the corner. Gustavo pouted placing his hands around her large waist. She swatted his hands away.

“No! I’m mad!”

Gustavo turned her around, and smiled giving his best puppy dog impression, “Aw, baby,” he went to nuzzle her neck.

“Nope,” she said, “that won’t work, I'm still mad at you!” She tried to push him away, but he held her tight, gave her a slight smile, and rubbed his hand on her stomach lovingly. Kelly’s expression softened as she looked up at her husband.

“I suppose, I can be mad at you and still love you at the same time,” Kelly conceded, and accepted a sweet kiss from her husband. The three of them grinned at each other. Kelly could never stay mad for too long. James smiled at his parents, and he thought to himself: even though they weren’t blood, the people in that room, the people he loved, they were his family and he would die for them.

“So are you going to meet him?” Carlos asked James. Gustavo looked at them once more the fear returning in his eyes.

“You can’t honestly be thinking about going to meet him - are you?”

James expression hardened, “Of course, I am!”

“It could be a trap,” Gustavo insisted.

Then Logan stepped to James' defense, “We already figured that out. If they were going to arrest James, they would've done it when we were surrounded by palace guards.”

James decided to end the discussion, “I’m going to meet Kendall! I don’t care what you say,” James made his way to the steps, and grabbed his black cloak hanging on the wall. He threw the cloak over his shoulders, and raised the hood hiding his face, “and don’t any of you follow me! I’ll know!” James ordered pointedly at Carlos and Logan, who just smirked at each other.

* * *

 

The Prince sat in front of the fire, which he had prepared himself. Kendall couldn’t help be proud of the minor accomplishment. He arrived early at the secret spot, one: to make sure there was a fire to keep them warm, and two: to see if his nerves would calm (they didn’t). He sat cross-legged, with his arms resting on his knees with his cloak laid out on the ground. The night wasn’t nearly as cold as the past few had been, and he was grateful.

For some reason, Kendall felt nervous. This was going to be the first time he could be with James, and no one would be around them. There was no threat of future memory loss to keep them from each other. _But_ , a thought crept into his mind, _what if he doesn’t actually want me?_ Kendall had been too preoccupied with his own sadness and finding James, he didn’t even think about James. Sure, they had something special in the thieves’ forest, but maybe James didn’t want Kendall to remember for more than just the safety of him, Carlos and Logan.

The thought made the prince’s stomach begin tying itself in knots. He considered running back to the palace and locking himself in his room until the end of time, until he heard the rustle of leaves behind him. Kendall promptly rose to his feet, and turned towards the sound. He felt his heart begin to race. Then, a cloaked figure stepped into the firelight, pushed back his hood to reveal James’ perfect face.

Kendall felt the familiar sensation of butterflies in his stomach and he was sure his heart was beating so loudly, James could here. The brunette looked at him with a slightly unsure look.

“Kendall? You… remember don’t you?”

The Prince inhaled, and nodded. Kendall saw a look of pure joy on James’ face, and he felt his tension ease slightly. But, the pain of the last week was threatening to boil over. After everything, James was here within his reach. Kendall looked to James with a soft sad look in his eyes, “I remember everything… I took the potion just like you told me to,” Kendall whimpered out.

“I know,” said James looking back at him with concern.

Kendall stared at the ground, “You said I wouldn't remember anything - but I did! I remembered everything, James! Every kiss, every touch. I tried not to remember, but I couldn't help it,” Kendall felt himself starting to lose it.

“I know,” James insisted, stepping closer to Kendall. He just shook his head, near hysterics, “you said I wouldn’t remember and I remembered everything! It hurt so much James… it hurt, because I wanted to find you - I didn't know how - I just wanted to be with you and,” but Kendall was silenced by James’ soft kiss. Kendall felt himself melt at the touch.

“I missed you so much,” Kendall said with tears in his eyes parting their lips. He still could hardly believe that he was here. James just seized him and rested their foreheads against each other.

“I know, I know baby… I missed you too!”

“It was torture,” Kendall whimpered holding James tight and kissing him once more.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” James muttered in between each tender kiss, “I never wanted to hurt you. I thought it was for the best!”

Kendall let out a soft laugh, and smiled. His heart was swelling with glee. He brought his hands to cup the back of James’ neck, and pulled him in again. The warmth of his lips sent a shockwave through Kendall’s body. Eagerly he pressed their bodies together, needing closer contact. He never wanted to let go. Their lips moved against one another in fierce desire. Kendall wasn’t sure how much longer he could restrain himself. Incidentally, it seemed James couldn’t either.

“Kendall…” James breathed out in a soft moan, trying to catch breath after the kiss. The sound was enough to push Kendall into completely relieving his inhibitions. His fingers danced down the undo the tie of James’ cloak letting it fall to the ground. Kendall gasped when he felt James lips sucking on his neck, and his eyes closed softly. Short breathy gasps escaped his lips, as he blindly worked the button on James’ vest. When the vest was open he moved his hands desperately over the hot skin. He traced every line trying to memorize each detail of James’ chest.  James put their fore heads together slowly, and Kendall felt himself being lowered the ground. They were on their knees facing each other passing their chests against one another, and James still sucking on Kendall’s neck. He lolled his head back releasing choked whine.

“J-James,” he cried out as James’ hand clutched over his package, massaging until the pressure was becoming painful. Thankfully he felt the hand creep up to his pants line, untucking the shirt. Kendall hastily removed the shirt over his head, as James slipped off his vest. James’ slipped his hands behind Kendall, and squeezed his ass gently. The blonde gasped pulling James’ face back to his own pressing their lips together in a battle for dominance. He reveled in the sensation of their bare chests against each other. A cool breeze blew and he shivered, and James loosened his hold, lowering Kendall to lie back on the cloak on the ground.

Kendall shivered slightly, feeling his nerves creep back up. Where was this going? James turned him in a whimpering puddle of desire, but he didn’t know if he was entirely ready. James must have seen the nervous look in his eyes, because James hovered over him, and smiled softly. James touched his face softly, and Kendall leaned in to the touch.

            “You’re beautiful,” James whispered. Kendall blushed turning his face away, but James turned him back to face him. Their lips touched once more softly, and Kendall relaxed once more. This was James… he had nothing to be nervous about. Kendall smiled at James with trust in his eyes, and James nibbled Kendall’s bottom lip, and Kendall parted them allowing his lover entrance. Their tongues initially massaged one another softly, but quickly the heat elevated to a bold battle for control. James eventually won out, and his hands grazed over Kendall’s chest thumbing his nipple. Kendall inhaled sharply, feeling his nipple harden under James’ touch. James’ kisses lowered down his chest, licking and biting the other nipple.

            Soon Kendall was a writhing mess, lying beneath James. He raised his hips to grind against James’. The brunette god smirked up at him, and lowered his hands to Kendall’s pants line, undoing the ties at an agonizing pace. While James’ worked the Prince’s pants down, Kendall rubbed his hands across his own chest. The excitement he felt was enough to drive him insane. Kendall trembled, both at the cool night air, and at the fact he was laying bare – James staring at him as if he was good enough to devour.

            The young prince suddenly, became aware of his accelerated heart beat again. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. Then, James’ grasped Kendall erection in his grasp.

            “F- _fuuck_!” Kendall exhaled sharply, clenching his eyes shut. James’ hand caressed the velvet skin. Kendall was rock hard, and finally finding some relief at James’ touch. His grasp was growing firmer and rapidly increasing in pace. James nipped and sucked at Kendall’s collar bone, and Kendall brought his hands to James’ hair, clutching the brunette lock tightly. With each pump of James’ hand, Kendall could feel himself being brought closer to his end. Then, James sat up and groped Kendall’s balls, gently rubbing them together with his other hand.

            “Oh, yes, _James_ ,” Kendall clutched his own hair, and looked down at James. The brunette grinned mischievously, as he continued his torturous movements. James opened his palm and spit into it, provided the much needed lubrication for Kendall’s pleasure. He pumped Kendall’s dick faster and harder. Soon, Kendall wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. He began thrusting his hips upward to match James’ motions. James bit his lower lip, “You like that?”

            “Y-yeah, just like th-that, _ooh,_ James!” Kendall didn’t care if he lasted much longer. All he cared was that he would reach his release. “J-james, I’m.. gonna… come! Oh FUCK!” Kendall screamed into the night, as he released his climax. He came, ribbons of white coating his own stomach and James’ hand. Kendall sighed, and gasped loudly. His breaths came in quick sharp intakes. He looked to see James wiping his hand on the grass before lying next to him. James wrapped his arm around Kendall’s naked waist.

            James pressed his perfect lips against the Prince’s, and Kendall was filled with ecstasy. The two kissed sweetly, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire, and their own breath. Finally, Kendall parted the kiss.

            “But you… you didn’t--” 

            “Don’t worry,” James smiled, “Seeing you come undone like that was _more_  than enough for me!”

            Kendall blushed again, but held James close to him. He simply couldn’t get enough of the man lying next to him. The couple stayed that way for a while longer, simply enjoying the others company. However, all good things must come to an end.

            “You should probably get home,” James said softly, before gently ghosting his lips over Kendall’s neck.

            “When can I see you again?” Kendall whispered, moving to pull his pants up.

            “Tomorrow night? Same time and place?” James looked at the prince hopefully, and Kendall beamed.

            “Tomorrow…” the two shared a final kiss, before donning their discarded clothes. James put out the fire, as Kendall tied the cloak around his neck. They held each other close again, neither wanting to be the first to let their lover go. After another moment of silence, they parted: James making his way down the path to the city, and Kendall returning to the secret passage he took to sneak out of the palace. Both returned to their own beds, feeling perfectly on top of the world. That night, they both dreamed of the other, knowing that soon they would be reunited once more.


	12. The Way You Look Tonight

            Kendall looked across the long table before him. He sat at one end and his father on the other. Between them on either side of the table were delegates of his father’s court. They advised the king on serious matters regarding internal relations as well as personal problems. Each of them had done everything they could to earn the kings trust. Some Kendall had faith in, others… not so much. Three at the table had been members of his mother’s court when she was high queen. The lucky few that had managed to keep their seats after her death, and his father had taken the throne, Wizard Bitters included. Bitters being over 500 years old had been on the court of his mother, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, his great-great-grandmother, and several rulers before that. There were four new members that Kendall wouldn’t trust as far as he could throw them. Their views on social and political problems were juvenile at best.

            Those few that his mother had trusted, Kendall planned keeping on as his advisors when it came time for him be crowned high king. The Prince observed the people around the table. As part of his training to become ruler, he sat in on meetings since he was fourteen. It wasn’t the most exciting part of being prince, but he understood it was necessary. If anything he found it was enlightening. Otherwise, he wouldn’t know about half the events going on in his own kingdom.

            “Next order of business,” King Griffin said turning to the elder man on his left, “Any news on finding the Brotherhood of Talloman Relief?”

            Kendall tensed. He too, looked intently at Lord Closman. Lord Closman was one of the brighter men on the court, and someone Kendall intended to keep around as long as possible.

            “Unfortunately, not your majesty,” Closman sighed, “they seemed to have disappeared.”

            Kendall hid his smile, but his father glared, “That is unacceptable.”

            “My King, with all due respect,” the man said nervously, “these boys seem to be far more powerful than we initially thought. Their magic seems to pass even the abilities of Wizard Bitters.”

            Bitters scoffed, and Kendall smirked, lowering his gaze. He suddenly felt very proud of Logan, Carlos and James. The King pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb.

            “Be that as it may, we must find those three. I want them put in their proper place: at the end of the hangman’s noose.”

            Kendall felt his stomach clench at the thought, and grimaced. He couldn’t remember the last time his father had been so angry. There hadn’t been an execution in that area of the kingdom in several years. The only time, recently, a criminal had been put to death was in towns away from the palace. Serious crimes weren’t prevalent in the capital city. Suddenly, he was worried that James and the guys hadn’t been careful enough. He closed his eyes, and prayed silently for the spirits to protect his friends and lover.

            He opened his eyes to see the meeting had ended and the gentlemen around him rising to their feet. Kendall quickly followed suit. There was light chatter as the small group filed into the hall. Kendall looked around to see his father already walking away. He sighed. Did his father really have that much to do he couldn’t talk to Kendall for two seconds without needing something? The blonde prince redirected his attention to Lord Closman. He began walking toward the older man, hoping to speak with him. He wanted to know exactly what they knew about the brotherhood. If anything he could warn James, if the investigation was getting close. However, before he reached his target, Bitters stepped into his path. He looked up curiously at the wizard.

            “Your Highness,” Bitters spoke with the slippery sound in his voice, “I was wondering if I could have a word?”

“Well, I,” Kendall stuttered, “I needed to speak with Lord Closman.” Kendall stepped trying to make his way around the large wizard front of him. Bitters countered, side stepping in front of the prince blocking his path once more.

“It will only take a moment, and it's rather important.”

Kendall sighed, “Very well.” Bitters put a hand on Kendall’s shoulder leading him down the hall away from the crowd of men.

“Prince Kendall,” Bitters spoke in a low voice, “I couldn't help, but notice during our meeting you became rather upset when we mentioned the brotherhood.”

“Oh?” Kendall turned his head nervously. Surely Bitters hadn't seen his face of relief. “I’m not sure what you mean…”

“Oh, your highness I know the entire ordeal must be very confusing for you. After all you losing your memory, and not knowing what happened,” Bitters was speaking to him, like he would a scared child. Kendall just assumed to play along, to avoid suspicion.

“Yes,” Kendall sighed, “really I suppose the entire thing just makes me a little nervous. After all I have no way of knowing what happened while Camille and I were captured. Think what those monsters could've done…”

“Oh not to worry,” Bitters said using an almost amused tone in his voice, “when the healers inspected you, they saw that neither of you been harmed in any way. And upon further inspection of Miss Camille and yourself, they concluded you had not been… violated.”

Kendall had assumed as much. He remembered hearing pleasured moans and cries coming from the tree house Logan and Camille shared, and now he knew to what extent they had explored each other’s bodies. He suddenly had a lot more respect for Logan. It must have taken a great deal of control to not give into Camille’s wants. Kendall knew first hand she could be very convincing. He didn’t feel as self-conscious since he and James had barely done anything together, with the exception of last night.

The blonde squirmed slightly, but maintained his princely composure. He felt like Bitters was digging, and refused to let the wizard get on to his secret, “Yes, that is a relief.”

“However, there was one thing that healers could not account for,” Kendall raises eyebrow once more turning the wizard, “There was a scar on your rib cage, of a rather significant size, but I don't recall how you could've gotten that, Your Highness,” he spoke with a voice heavy with suspicion. Kendall felt his nerves begin to service, but immediately push them down.

“Oh that?” Kendall said putting a hand over where the scar on his rib cage resided, “it happened when I was younger. Katie and I had been climbing trees, and we are supposed to stay inside. I fell out of the tree and landed on a rock. I was pretty badly hurt, but Katie and I were so afraid of getting in trouble, we promised not to tell anyone I got hurt. In retrospect I understand I should've immediately come to get help. Suppose the injury got infected,” the lie fell so easily from his tongue; he only hoped Bitters bought it.

“Indeed,” Bitters straightened, “Well I'm glad that's all it was. Anyway that wasn’t really what I wanted to speak with you about.”

Kendall relaxed slightly, though he had the nagging suspicion that topic had not been completely dropped.

“Your father wanted me to speak with you about something. It's in regards to a potential suitor.”

“A suitor?” he asked in surprise, “My father wanted you to speak with me up about a suitor? Why isn’t he speaking with me about this himself?”

“Well, you understand your father is a busy man. I told him I would take care of it.”

Kendall found his father always busy recently. He never seemed to have time for anything other than business, “That's fine,” the blonde muttered, “What is it in regards to a suitor?”

“About your preferences,” It was then Kendall stared at him and gave him a confused look, so Bitters elaborated, “on the type of consorts you wish to have as a future king or queen… He is aware, and I know that you have had a few suitors of both genders. Your father wants to make sure that we line up a few potentials that would be best suited to your liking.”

“O-oh,” Kendall stuttered slightly. His father was already looking to find someone for him to marry? Kendall’s main priority would be his coronation the following year. Marriage was something that he always assumed would happen much later in life. He was only seventeen after all. He looked at the wizard to see him waiting patiently for an answer. Kendall explained, “Well it was never about… it was about the person, things just happened naturally. The feelings just kindled, and a relationship developed from there,” he felt awkward explaining this, let alone to his tutor, “Although if I had to say - if my father was really that curious… I suppose I prefer men.” _Tall, brunette men with hazel eyes and a body so hot that it makes me want to -_

 “I supposed as much,” Bitters smiled and nodded tersely, “You seemed much closer with Duke Zevon than you did Lady Taylor. Speaking of which, Duke Zevon and his court should be arriving this afternoon. I will need you to greet him. Your father has several things he needs to attend to this afternoon.”

Kendall nodded and immediately felt a little happier. He had courted Dak for several months before they had ended the relationship on a fairly civil note. They both managed to stay in touch for a brief time, written a few letters, and then but of course they had fallen out of touch when he had been kidnapped. He was quite sure there were no lingering romantic feelings there, but he still deeply appreciated that he wouldn’t be left alone to suffer the annoyance of Jett alone.

Dak was someone he relied heavily on as a friend and advisor of sorts. The province which Dak resided in was a strong ally to the capital and royal family. They had always been supportive of the crown. That was one reasons Kendall had initially sought out a romance. The idea of a relationship was encouraged by his mother initially.

“I would be happy to,” The Prince gave the man a genuine smile, “Will he staying through the winter solstice as well?”

“Unfortunately, no. Only Duke Stetson will be staying with us long term, and he won’t arrive until the morning of the party your father is hosting next week. Duke Zevon will only be with us until shortly after the party.”

Kendall’s smile fell. He had nearly forgotten how long Jett would be staying. He released a groan. “Very well, I’ll meet him. Maybe I’ll see what Katie is doing. She always did like Dak.”

“Excellent!” Bitters said, “Now I have to go, your father and I have a lot of planning to do.”

The wizard turned away and walked away down the hall. Kendall’s eyes followed to see the crowd of gentlemen they left behind had dispersed. He frowned. He had lost the opportunity to talk to Lord Closman. He shrugged his shoulders, retreating down the hall in the direction of the main hall where he hoped to find Katie. His walk through the palace was quiet. Servants went about their business of cleaning and attending to various tasks required of them, each of them offering a quick bow or curtsy as their prince passed by.

Camille was out visiting Logan, at the library in the city again. Kendall made a mental note to ask James how Carlos and Logan were doing that night when they met up. He hadn’t really had the chance to catch up with Logan, and he hadn’t seen Carlos since their return to the palace. A smile crossed his face at the thought of seeing James again though, as he turned the corner into the grand hall. Memories of the night before flooded his mind, and he felt his pants tighten. He stopped in his tracks and shook his head. He couldn’t let himself get carried away; after all he had every intention of returning the favor when he got his hands on James that night. Kendall’s smile turned mischievous. 

“What are you grinning about?” Katie said approaching him suddenly. She wore a pale blue dress and a small book tucked under her arm. Her hair was tied into a braid draped over her shoulder. The brown eyes that reminded him so much of their mother were wide with curiosity.

 “Nothing,” Kendall said.

 “Oh no, you're not getting off that easy,” Katie grinned, “you have been in a foul mood for the past week, and now yesterday and today you are on top of the world. What the heck happened to you?”

 Kendall smirked. It was then Katie's eyes were flooded with realization, “Oh my- y-you got fucked didn't you?”

Kendall’s jaw dropped as he immediately looked quickly around the corridor luckily none of the servants turned in their direction.

 “Katie!” he hissed.

 “You did, didn't you?”

 “ _Shhh_ ,” he muttered and grabbed her arm leading her into the nearest room, which was small study used by one of the Lords. Luckily, its owner was currently absent. He turned to his sister had her hands on her hips, the book now lying forgotten on one of the tables nearby.

“I did not get fucked… but I did find James,” Kendall smiled speaking in a hushed voice. Katie squealed with excitement, and Kendall turned to make sure the door was shut and that no one heard her.

“How? When? Where?”

“Yesterday, when Father asked me to drop off the order at the blacksmith shop,” Kendall blushed at the memory from the previous day. He had been so caught up in the sight of James, they almost revealed their little secret.

“Did you run into each other’s arms?” Katie asked in a half serious, half joking manner.

“No,” Kendall rolled his green eyes, not at all amused with his sisters teasing, “Captain Tollus was standing right there, and it would have been a little difficult to explain, without him wanting to arrest James.”

“So does he know why you remember everything?”

Kendall pursed his lips and looked up thoughtfully, “It didn’t come up… huh, I guess I’ll ask him tonight, if we don’t get distracted.”

“Slut,” Katie said with a knowing smirk.

“Am not!”

“So can I meet him?” Katie bounced on her toes eagerly, and he smiled back at her.

“Not yet,” Kendall said. He had some plans in store for Mr. Diamond that night. “I think I'm going to invite him to the party next week. I think father will go for it seeing as he's making a sword for Jett. You know a royal invitation as a thank-you?” Kendall questioned her, and she nodded in acceptance.

“And Camille’s sure to invite Logan, so I’m sure Carlos will come too!” Kendall spoke with growing excitement about his plan.

“I can't wait to meet him,” Katie smiled leaning back on the nearest table, and her eyes shifted mischievously, “Now tell me how was last night?” She added a wiggle of her eyebrows, and Kendall felt the blood rush to his cheeks heating a fierce blush.

“That's none of your business,” his eyes trying to avoid his sisters’ glance.

“Oh come on, please? You're the only one that's getting any.”

“You're my sister,” Kendall cried out suddenly appalled, “and you’re fifteen! You have no business worrying about getting any.”

Katie laughed holding her sides, “Oh, big brother you know I just love to ruffle your feathers!” she stepped forward and reached up high to mess up his blonde hair. The prince quickly slapped away her hands, before smoothing the hair back.

“So,” Katie spoke again, “what are you doing until you meet up with your secret lover again?”

“It won’t be secret anymore if you keep talking about it!” He hissed looking around, as though the walls themselves had ears, “but if you must know, Duke Zevon and his court are arriving today and staying through the party. I’m supposed to greet them!”

The Princess’ eyes lit up, “Dak’s coming? Good!” Kendall smiled rolling his eyes. “What?” she shrugged her shoulders, “He’s a gorgeous noble. I’m not made of stone you know!”

“You would really want to be with my ex?” he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Nah, he’s just nice to look at. I’d prefer someone who doesn’t have their own title to worry about. Maybe a Knight or Gentleman, but he’d have to be lighthearted. I can’t stand it when people are serious all the time,” her gaze drifted off as she pondered her own words. Kendall tilted his head, and observed her carefully. When did Katie grow up so much? As much he might not like to admit it, she was a young woman now. Soon she would start having suitors of her own to worry about. He just hoped their father didn’t want to pressure her into marrying at a young age like Kendall. The blond frowned at the thought.

“What’s with the face?” Katie asked.

Kendall shook his head, “Nothing,” he grinned, “What do you say to a light lunch, then we can wait for Dak in the Great Hall?”

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

 

As Kendall and Katie waited in the Great Hall, sitting in their designated thrones waiting for Dak to enter, Kendall’s mind was already on the night to come. He had only seen James the night before, and the brunette already had him begging for more. James was an addiction, that he had no intention of breaking. Every time he thought of the brunette, he would grow weak in the knees and his heart would race. Kendall was shaken from his thoughts as the tall double doors to the great hall opened. Then in strode the perfect and ever-charming Dak Zevon, followed by the few members of his court.

The familiar brunette approached the thrones with a small company of advisors, before finally kneeling properly.

“Your highnesses,” Dak peered up through thick lashes eyes flickering back and forth between Kendall and Katie, “it is truly a pleasure to see you again!”

Kendall grinned broadly and stepped forward. Dak rose to his feet and the two clutched the others forearm in a gentleman’s grip, and the Prince pulled his old friend close into an embrace.

“Good to see you!” Kendall smiled.

“Same to you. I must say, you had the whole kingdom terrified we’d never see you again!” Dak chuckled and pulling back to look into the prince’s eyes with friendly admiration. Kendall blushed, and dropped the brunette’s hand.

“Well then, the next time bandits are about to kidnap Katie, you can volunteer!”

The two laughed, before Dak turned to the left and saw Katie standing just behind the Prince, “That couldn’t be Katie,” he gave her a sly grin, “the princess I know is a little girl. _You_ are a beautiful young woman!” He took her hand, bent over at the waist, and gave her hand a gentle kiss. Katie quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Ever the charmer, aren’t you Duke?”

“Only for perfect examples of beauty and grace like yourself!”

“Alright, alright,” Kendall interrupted, “enough putting the charm on my sister.”

Dak smirked at the Prince. Kendall blushed even brighter under the stare of his former suitor. The particular dark haired young man before him was as attractive as ever. It was enough to make anyone weak at the knees with his classic Zevon smirk. Kendall quickly suppressed his blush shaking away the thoughts. His feelings for Dak disappeared long ago.

“You bring me any presents?” Katie asked, and Kendall slapped her lightly on the arm.

“Rude!”

Dak just laughed, “Of course I did. For the both of you, and your father,” the Duke motioned over his shoulder behind him, and three of his company stepped forward each holding three items. Dak reached out and took a large piece of cloth from one of the men, who quickly retreated back to his place with the group.

“Princess,” Dak extended his arms and handed the cloth delicately to Katie, and it reflected under the chandelier. Kendall stared admiring it. At first glance the fabric was black, but under the light an iridescent quality appeared showing off multiple colors, “for you, a silken traveling cloak. Made by the wood elves outside my city. Its magic will keep you warm on the harshest winter night, and cool even under the scorching summer sun.”

“Dak,” Katie smiled fingering the cloak, clutching it in her small delicate hands, “It’s beautiful thank-you!”

“And Prince Kendall for you,” Dak held out a long bow, with an elegant handle carved to perfection. Kendall felt his breath hitch at the beautiful weapon, and stretched his hands out to take the gift from Dak, “It’s a master-made bow, carved from ancient Yew wood, and the string is braided from the strongest silk in the land.”

Kendall’s eyes trailed over the weapon in his hands, allowing his fingers to graze the sinewy string of the bow, then over the white wood handle, “…It’s perfect,” he said in a soft whisper finally looking back to Dak. The Duke smiled humbly.

“It was nothing. I’m glad you both like them. Where is your father?”

Kendall’s expression fell, “I’m sorry he couldn’t greet you properly. He had another meeting… I think,” he trailed off, pondering. _What did Bitters say he was doing? I know he said he was busy, but…_

“I understand,” Dak raised his hands in assurance, “I’m just glad to be here! It’s been a long time since I’ve stayed at the Palace of Talloman.”

“We’ll have one of the servants take your gift to father,” Katie said, motioning for one of the servants standing by to come over. The man holding a small box, which Kendall assumed held his father’s present, passed the item to the servant who nodded respectfully, and hurried to the King’s chamber.

“Now then,” Dak said clasping his hands together, “after I get settled, I would love to see if you’re any good with that thing,” he pointed to the bow in Kendall’s hand.

“You have no idea!” Kendall smirked.

 

 

Night had fallen quickly after Kendall fulfilled his duties as host. Much to his delight, his time to meet James came even quicker. The stars stood bright against the dark sky. The fire warmed the small clearing near the edge of the cliff as it released long trails of smoke into the air, spiraling and dancing their way up to the clouds. James sat with his back against the base of the tree, his arms around Kendall who sat nestled between the brunette’s legs resting against his chest.

Kendall leaned his head back against James’ shoulder peering up at the night sky. He felt the steady rise and fall of James’ chest in time with his breaths, “So how did you know?”

“Hmm?” James hummed.

“That I remembered everything. I mean after the shop. I tried as hard as I could to let you know I did without saying anything. But you seemed sure of it.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” James tangled his fingers with Kendall’s, and Kendall shook his head.

“Huh… guess we got distracted last night,” James chuckled and placed a kiss on the Prince’s cheek. Kendall let out a wanton moan at the memory. “Actually, Logan figured it out. I’m sure he could explain it better. But it turns out there’s an ancient spell that protects those in the Knight bloodline from manipulative magic.”

“What?” Kendall sat up straight, and turned to look James in the face.

“Yeah, he found it in a book documenting the history of the Knight rule. It happened in the second age or something. The ancients cast the spell at the request of one of the first members of the Brotherhood.”

Kendall looked away, “That’s… incredible. It’s like fate.”

James grinned and tilted his head, “How so?”

Kendall eyes locked with James, “Well, a member of the brotherhood is the reason that kind of magic won’t work on me, and because the potion you made didn’t work… I have that to thank for having you here right now,” his voice trailed off softly and he lowered his gaze slightly chagrinned. Then he felt his chin lifted, and their lips met in a tender touch. Kendall sighed into the kiss. Every time he felt James’ lips on his own, he felt like time stopped.

James chuckled softly, “You’re right… it’s fate.”

The Prince smiled, feeling reassured. “I’m glad I got to see you. It’s been a long day.”

“Playing the good host, my Prince?”

“How’d you know?” Kendall asked perplexed.

“Some fancy caravan passed through the city, and everyone was talking about it. Figured it was some high and mighty noble arriving early for the big celebration in a few days.”

“It was actually,” Kendall smiled, “Duke Zevon. He’s staying at the palace for a few days.”

James’ expression fell slightly, “O-oh…” he stuttered out, “Duke Zevon, huh? That’s… nice.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” the brunette muttered quickly, letting his hands fall from Kendall’s grasp. Kendall took his hands once more.

“No, don’t do that. Tell me.”

James sighed, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, giving Kendall a worried look, “Didn’t you and he… use to… weren’t you together?”

Kendall furrowed his brow in confusion, “Yes. But that was a long time ago. Why? Wait – you’re not… jealous are you?”

“No. Maybe,” James sighed, “Yes. I mean come on, everyone knows how handsome and rich and charming and--”

“James, baby,” Kendall stopped him with a gentle finger to his lips, “there’s a reason I ended things with Dak. That reason still exists. I don’t feel anything for him.”

“Yeah, but who’s to say he feels the same? What if he tries something?”

“You’re being ridiculous!” Kendall was starting to feel annoyed.

“No I’m not. You don’t understand. You are a Prince, and you are constantly surrounded by these amazing people. Someone who could be a strong ally to you when you become High King. Someone who could help you rule…”

James looked down, a blush creeping on his cheeks. Kendall’s expression softened at the sight, as he finally understood, “You really don’t see it do you?” Kendall spoke as he gently placed both hands on James’ face forcing their eyes to meet, “ _You_ are the only one I want. All those Lords and Dukes have nothing on you. You make me feel like I have the potential to actually do something good when I become King. When I’m with you, the prospect doesn’t make me paralyzed with fear,” the Prince swallowed knowing the gravity of what he wanted to say next, “There’s a big part of me that hopes you’ll be standing there with me, when I rule.”

James’s eyes grew wide, and Kendall immediately felt his own nervousness take over. His heart pounding so fiercely, the blood rushed to his ears. He meant every word, but he understood what the implication of it meant. Something big. A commitment. But Kendall knew the pressure was on from his father. And if he had any choice in who he wanted to rule by his side, to spend the rest of his life with… it was James.


	13. When You Wake Me Up

            Kendall had to force air to enter his lungs, because it seemed the instinct to breathe had temporarily left his brain. Silence permeated the air. _Did I actually just say that out loud?_ The Prince knew he couldn’t take back what he said. So all he could do was force air to pass though his lips and keep him alive. At least until James shattered his heart. James stared back at the blonde sitting between his legs, his mouth hanging ajar slightly, blinking rapidly.

            Immediately, realizing the damage his statement caused, Kendall shifted away and stared at the ground.

            “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that… I’ll j-just – I’m sorry,” Kendall stuttered, anxious tears stinging his eyes, and jumped to his feet. James stared up at him for a moment, not quite moving.

            “….Kendall,” His eyes were still unrevealing. Kendall silently cursed, thinking he was most likely the stupidest human being alive.

            “I’ll go…” Kendall turned his back to James, wishing he could just disappear. Before he could take another step, he was held in place by a pair of strong arms. He was whipped around quickly, and it took everything he had to avoid looking into those hazel eyes belonging to the one that held him close.

            “Don’t you dare walk away,” James uttered quietly, bringing a gentle hand to touch the Prince’s cheek.

            “James, let me go.”

            “No,” James shook his head slightly, and forced Kendall to look up, “Not until you tell me, if you meant it.”

            “What?” Kendall furrowed his brow with slight confusion.

            “Did you mean it? What you said about… about me standing by your side when you become King?” James looked at him with pleading eyes, and Kendall felt his heart pound furiously against his ribcage.

            “James, I,” Kendall nibbled his bottom lip softly, thinking hard not wanting to say something to mess things up even more, “I never thought I would be a good King. Camille has been telling me for years, that I’ll rise to the occasion, but I never really believed her,” Kendall inhaled sharply before speaking again, “I always assumed I’d have time to learn. Then when my mother died,” He held back a sob and closed his eyes. Trying to keep control of his emotions, he felt James place a gentle kiss on his forehead, “When she died, I realized, I didn’t have time. In a few months, I’ll be 18, and they will crown me High King. That used to scare me to death, but when I’m with you,” his eyes opened and locked with James’, “I’m not scared.”

            “What makes you bring this up tonight?”  James asked with a small smile.

            “I’m not quite sure… It’s my father,” Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “he’s been lining up suitors for me. I think that’s what the party next week is about, somewhat, anyway,” the blonde felt his heart clench at the thought of being with someone his father chose. He saw James’ face fall. James loosened his grip, allowing his hands to fall and loosely grip Kendall’s.

            “So you can get married…” James lowered his eyes to the ground, “When does he want you to make a decision.”

            “That’s just it,” Kendall said softly, “I don’t know. I’ve gathered the impression he wants it to happen soon, but perhaps I can put off an engagement until after my coronation. Then, he wouldn’t have any say in who I choose to marry.”

            A light smile crossed James’ face, “Don’t you need to be with someone who can… help you make an heir to the throne?”

            “Not really,” Kendall said quickly, “If I don’t have children, before I die, then the crown would just pass to the next in line, which right now, would be Katie. Or her future children.”

            James simply nodded, doing a fine job of hiding his emotions. Kendall clenched his eyes, before speaking again, “I understand what I said might seem a little…rushed. But I did mean everything I said. I know that seems crazy, we haven’t even said ‘I lo--” Kendall once again found his words cut off in the skillful way that James always managed. Their lips moved together in a simple kiss filled with the basic desire to be close to each other.

            When their lips parted, Kendall felt his nerves lessen slightly. James was the first to speak, “You are going to be a great king. I know. And I will stand by your side, until you send me away.”

            Kendall smiled so broadly, he thought his face might break. He threw his arms around James’ necked and kissed him deeply, and he felt James chuckle into the kiss. The blonde moved his lips in a heated race. All his worries were gone. James was going to stay. Even though there hadn’t been an official commitment made, and that special four letter word hadn’t been spoken, Kendall couldn’t be happier in that moment.

            James’ hands danced over Kendall’s skin, and the prince felt a heat pool in his groin. He groaned into the kiss. James seemed to have that effect on him more than he thought possible. Kendall parted the kiss and stared back at James breathless. Then, a devilish smirk crossed Kendall’s face, and James looked at him with curious eyes. Before James could speak, Kendall lightly fingered James’ pants line, attacking the brunette’s neck with his lips. A rather loud moan escaped James’ throat, as he threw his head back allowing Kendall easier access. However, Kendall didn’t plan on keeping his mouth there long. Slowly he worked his way down James’ chest. The brunette didn’t even seem to realize Kendall had completely untied the front of his leather pants, that is until Kendall was on his knees trying to work James’ pants down his hips.

            “Wh-what are you doing, Ken?” James asked, holding Kendall’s hands gently in place.

            Kendall smirked up with an innocent look in his eye, that didn’t fool James, “What does it look like?” he licked the growing bulge concealed in James’ front and James bit his lip holding back a moan of desire, “I’m repaying the favor you did for me last night. Consider it payment with interest,” Kendall winked, before roughly palming James’ covered erection. The taller boy’s eyes fluttered shut.

            “Ken, you don’t  ... you don’t have to _oh, wow_ …”

            “But I want to,” Kendall nuzzled into the leather, kissing James’ package lightly, before giving his ass a firm squeeze. Then, he licked the quivering bulge once more, and moved his fingers to free James from the confines of his pants.

            “Oh, baby, yes… no no--Kendall, stop ~ _don’t_!”

            The blonde prince looked up slightly hurt at James’ tone, as James grabbed his hands quickly, and forced him onto his feet. The brunette was blushing fiercely, tied his pants, and sighed in heavy frustration.

            “I’m sorry…I… I thought you,” Kendall blushed, and looked down, wishing the ground would swallow him up already.”

            “What? No, it’s not that! Trust me I do,” James’ face softened, “It’s just that Carlos and Logan are being perverted voyeurs over in the bushes.”

            “What?!”

            “I _told_ you, you were too loud,” Logan’s voice caused Kendall to turn his head, only to see the two young wizards emerging into the firelight.

            “It wasn’t me! James just has supernatural hearing,” Carlos defended before smiling at Kendall, “Kendall! We missed you!” The shorter young boy ran up to him and lifted Kendall from the ground in a hug. Kendall chuckled managing to work his arms around Carlos.

            “Alright, that’s enough of that,” James said pulling Kendall from Carlos’ arms.

            “Sorry about that, we weren’t trying to spy, honest,” Logan said stepping forward giving Kendall a quick hug. The blonde smiled. They were all together again. Kendall had almost given up hope of knowing this sort of happiness again… this type of friendship that was so rare.

            “Of course we weren’t,” Carlos agreed with Logan, “you owe me two pieces of silver by the way.”

            “What?” Logan turned bringing his eyebrows together, “No way, nothing happened.”

            “I believe the bet was, ‘If James got Kendall on his knees’ then you owed me two pieces of silver. And Kendall _was_ on his knees…”

            Kendall felt his face heat, and he quickly buried his face in his hands and turned away, groaning in embarrassment. Beside him he could hear James growl at his two best friends.

            “Remind me to kill you two later,” James crossed his arms in front of his chest, and Carlos laughed.

            “Ah, James, we’re just joking,” Carlos threw his arm Kendall’s shoulder in a friendly gesture and led him to sit next to the fire. James rolled his eyes and moved to Kendall’s other side, leaving the spot on the other side of the fire for Logan. The four picked up exactly where they left off from the last night they spent together with Camille in the woods.

            Kendall would occasionally look between them and smile. At that moment, he was incredibly grateful and content. At one point, James caught him staring. The brunette leaned over and whispered, “What’s on your mind?”

            The Prince gave him a soft smile, “Thinking about how lucky I am to have you all in my life.”

            James smiled brightly, and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. Prompting Carlos and Logan to let out twin “Aww’s”. James broke the kiss rolling his eyes, and Kendall laughed.

            “Logan, I was wondering,” Kendall spoke and the smart one looked up, “are you going to tell Camille?”

            Logan froze, and contorted his face. Obviously, he was conflicted. “I.. I don’t know. The last time, she found out who I was, she didn’t speak to me for two weeks,” Logan looked sadly at his friends.

            “Well,” Kendall shrugged his shoulders, “in her defense, you did kidnap her!”

            “I didn’t mean to!”

            “I know, Logan. Tell you what,” Kendall said in a comforting voice, “come to the Palace tomorrow. You and I will tell her together. Sure, she’ll probably be upset, but if I’m there, it should calm her down slightly.”

            “Really? You’d do that?” Logan’s eye lit up with hope.

            “Of course, what are friends for?” Logan just smiled in return, and lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip.

            “Just tell her the whole story,” Carlos pitched in, “She’ll probably be curious as to why Kendall remembered and she didn’t.”

            “I’m still a little hazy on the details myself,” Kendall nodded in agreement. James looked to Logan to explain.

            “Ooo,” Carlos shifted excitedly, “story time with Logan.”

            Logan smiled softly and tilted his head at his amusing friend, before shaking his head, and beginning the explanation, “It’s actually a very sad story. During the beginning of the Second Age, Elaina Knight was crowned High Queen. She was only twenty-years old and her father had passed away unexpectedly. During her first year as High Queen, the Kingdom thrived. Elaina was the one who established the Brotherhood of Talloman Relief. She recognized she wasn’t able to tend to the needs of all citizens that needed it. So she requested the Brotherhood aid her in supported the people of Talloman with their magic, when able.

            Of course, you know throughout the centuries, the alliance between the Brotherhood and the Crown was broken. Eventually, we became what we are today. Our purpose has always been to help the people whenever those in power weren’t able to,”

            Kendall’s gaze lowered at his words. Logan stopped realizing what he said and the tone in which he spoke, and looked to the others nervously.

            “It’s fine,” Kendall muttered softly, “Go on, please.”

            Logan smiled sadly, “Anyway, Queen Elaina fell in love with the leader of the Brotherhood. Grand Wizard Spera. They were married soon after, and within a year they found out they were expecting their first child. Unfortunately, there were complications. Queen Elaina died in labor and their son was stillborn.

            “Since Queen Elaina had no surviving relatives, the Knight bloodline was ended. The Ancients came to the Palace, and revived the baby with magic. It was Wizard Spera’s responsibility as King Consort to rule in his son’s stead until he was old enough. Apparently, Wizard Spera was worried about his son. There had been talk of dark sorcerers trying to study under the wizards in order to gain access to the royal family. So Spera, begged the Ancients to give his son protection should anything happen to him. They offered him the chance to protect not only his son, but all future descendants of the Knight bloodline from manipulative magic in exchange for his own magical abilities.”

            Kendall reeled from the information, “He gave up magic?” It was something that was difficult to comprehend. He had seen how much easier magic had made things for Wizard Bitters growing up. He was the last wizard to be granted long life by the Ancients. And if it hadn’t been for James, Carlos and Logan’s magic, Kendall would be dead by now, “That’s… wow,” Kendall sighed a heavy breath, “all to protect his son.”

            “That he did,” Logan nodded, “And nearly 650 years later, you foiled our little plan by remembering everything. And now I’m going to have to tell the woman I love what I did again, and have her hate me…again.”

            “Logan,” Kendall looked at him with support, “she won’t hate you. Now I won’t guarantee she won’t be angry, but she is absolutely head over heels for you. Besides, I can tell she gets antsy when she hasn’t had her daily fix of Logan loving.”

            Carlos and James laughed loudly, and Logan blushed a deep crimson red. Before long Kendall realized he should return to the palace. It was well into the early morning. Regretfully, he informed James he might not be able to sneak out the next few nights. The preparations for the party would be starting the next day, and his father was sure to increase security around the palace for the big event. James gave him a sad smile at the news, but nodding saying he understood. Reminding Kendall they would see each other again soon, when Kendall came to retrieve the sword.

            Kendall smiled at the thought, but immediately grimaced at the thought of Jett coming to stay at the Palace for so long. He would just have to play the part of gracious Prince, to keep the peace. Tenebrae was causing a lot of trouble for the crown, and it was quite troubling.

            The Prince parted ways with the trio of brothers, as they made their way back to Owncrest, Kendall proceeded to sneak back to the Palace.

 

 

            _Kendall stood in the Great Hall of the Palace; a gray haze filled the air. In front of him, stood James a few yards away, with that perfect smile. The Prince felt his heart flutter, and returned the smile. James spoke, but the words were lost in a soft hum that rang. He extended his hand. Kendall reached out to take it, but was stuck in his spot. He exchanged a worried glance with James. Suddenly, the scene changed, and Kendall was in the courtyard._

_There in the middle of the stone yard, filled with fog, stood a large platform with a long beam running parallel above it. From the beam hung three sinister ropes. At the end of each rope was a noose fastened snuggly around the necks of three young men. Kendall panicked when he saw the three standing on the platform were Carlos, Logan and James. Each had their hands bound behind their back. They wore stony expressions, prepared to face their deaths with dignity. James took a final look of longing at Kendall and gave him a sad smile. James was trying to be strong._

_Kendall looked around frantically for someone to help. Someone to stop this from happening. To his right he saw the Royal Box, where his father stood next to a smiling Bitters. The King shouted the order, and before Kendall could scream out his protests, he saw his friends and lover drop sharply. A quick snap, and he heard the sickening sound of necks breaking._

_A pain shot through his chest as Kendall collapsed to the ground, choking in grief. A cold wind chilled him to his very bones. He lifted his head, and blinked through his tears._

_The scene had changed again. Now laying directly in front of him was Katie. Her face was pale, and lips colorless. Her dead eyes pointed to the sky, and a delicate hand was splayed on her stomach, which was covered in blood. The congealed liquid soaked her white dress. A cold laugh cut through the air. Kendall snapped his head around, and what little ability he had to breathe completely left him at the sight._

_Wizard Bitters stood laughing darkly, holding a bloody dagger in his hand…_

“Kendall?”

            The Prince bolted upright in his bed, the sheet falling away from his bare chest. He could feel every inch of him shaking, the aftershock of his dream still present. He ran a hand through his hair, and wiped a cold sweat from his brow. Beside him, he turned to see a rather meek Katie standing next to his bed.

            “Katie,” he breathed out harshly, still struggling to focus, “what are you doing here?”

            “I…” Katie looked down and gently clutched her night gown, “I had a nightmare.”

            Kendall observed his sister carefully. The girl that stood before him was not the strong 15 year old who was wise beyond her years. She was a frightened little child that had so often come to him when she had bad dreams. Begging him to chase away the monsters.

            “Me too,” Kendall said softly. He moved to make room for her, motioning for her to join him in the warmth of his bed. She crawled in next to him without hesitation. He lay back against his pillow offering her a spare, but she instead wrapped an arm around his torso, and nuzzled into his shoulder. Kendall smiled softly, and pulled the blanket around them both.

            “You want to talk about it?” he asked, allowing is eyes to close. Silently, Katie shook her head ‘No’. Kendall placed a kiss to her head.

            “You tell anyone about this, and I will beat you!” she muttered into his chest.

            Kendall chuckled softly, and sighed, “Secret’s safe with me baby sister.”

 

 

            “I can’t do this,” Logan was breathing quickly and pacing the floor in Kendall’s private chamber. Kendall sat back on his bed, casually reading a book. He no longer felt the need to attempt to calm his friend, as it hadn’t done any good in the past half hour.

            “Yes you can, she’ll be here any minute,” Kendall spoke in a monotone. Logan scowled.

            “I’m glad you find this funny!” He huffed and returned to his pacing as if it would make things easier. Deciding he wouldn’t be able to focus, Kendall discarded his book and rose to his feet.

            “Logan, there’s no point in worrying about it. Camille will most likely be upset. Nothing’s going to change that. I’m here to diffuse the situation, and help you. Don’t panic. I can’t have you having an episode.”

            Logan nodded briskly, and moved to sit at the foot of Kendall’s bed. However, his rest was short lived, when they heard the click of the door handle jiggle.

            “Hey, you wanted to see – Logan?” Camille entered the room, and looked surprised at the dark haired young man. “I wasn’t expecting to see you. What are you doing here?” She shut the door behind her, and ran quickly to Logan taking him in her arms. Logan wore a nervous expression. Kendall was doing his best to send him encouraging glances, but Logan seemed too far gone.

            “Y-yes.. I just need to see you. We, uh… we have to talk,” Logan squeaked out.

            Camille stepped back, sudden worry filling her eyes. Kendall was suddenly reminded of an innocent animal realizing it had just walked into a snare trap. Her eyes darted to Kendall with confusion, then back to the man of her affections. Clearly, she was trying to deduce what Logan could possibly have to say to her that required Kendall’s presence. 

            “What is it, Logie?”

            At first each time he opened his mouth, words refused to come out. He rubbed his face with his hands, and took a deep breath, “I’m just not sure how to say this.” Logan peered into Camille’s soft curious eyes, trying to muster the last bit of courage he had on reserve. “What do you remember about being kidnapped?”

            Camille furrowed her brow, “Nothing. Except that the Brotherhood kidnapped Kendall, and somehow I stumbled into the situation. Then I remember being in the field, when they traded us back for the gold,” she spoke with a hint of bitterness on her voice, “I hate to think of what might have happened, when they had us. I wanted to stay pure for you,” Camille finished the last part rather meekly. Logan bit his lip, and looked pleadingly to Kendall, who gladly jumped in.

            “I remember everything that happened those two months.”

            Camille’s head snapped around to Kendall and her eyes grew wide in bewilderment, “You remember? Kendall, why haven’t you said anything?! We have to tell Captain Tollus, then they can find the kidnappers and bring them to justice. Why on Earth would you--”

            Kendall raised a hand to stop her, and her mouth closed. He looked to Logan, “Show her.”

            Logan’s eyes closed, and he lowered his head. After a moment, he looked up at the two of them and nodded. He brought his nimble fingers to undo the buttons on his dark green vest. Then worked the top fasteners on his shirt. He took one final breath, then with new found intrepidation pulled back the clothing by the collar to display the Brotherhood mark, forever inked on his chest.

            Camille stilled, her stance leaned in slightly to Logan’s frame. Shakily, she raised a hand to gently trace the lettering of the mark. Logan looked upon her with a fearful gaze. Kendall prayed under his breath.

            “You’re one of them?” Camille’s voice quivered.

            “I can explain!”

            “Explain?!” She shouted, “You – You kidnapped me. You kidnapped Kendall! All for money!”

            “Camille, it’s not like that,” Kendall stepped forward to soothe her now rising temper, but he stopped short when she rounded on him with new found fury, a fire burning in her eyes.

            “And YOU! You’ve been lying this entire time! Lying to me! How could you?”

            “Please, try to understand. I wasn’t even supposed to remember, but--” with those words, the situation exploded into a burst of hurt and anger. It couldn’t be stopped.

            “You erased my memory!” her attention returned back to Logan, “Two months. _Two months_ that I will never get back. Two months spent with you, doing only the spirits know what. At the end, you just decided it would be better to continue lying to me. Easier to continue to manipulate me. What? You thought you might need to use me to get close to Palace? Maybe kidnap Katie next time?” her curls shook as she unleashed her wrath on the poor dark haired boy.

            “No! No, of course not! Camille, you mean everything to me!” Logan reached out to take her hand.

            “Stay _away_ from me! Both of you,” she wiped away tears, and walked fiercely to the door, “I can’t believe neither of you told me. This is just--” she let out a small scream of frustration. The epiphany becoming too much for her.

            “Please, don’t go!” Logan pleaded near tears himself.

            “Oh, I couldn’t stand to be around either of you for another minute! You,” she pointed to Kendall, “we will finish this later. Logan, I don’t think you should come to the Palace anymore. Good-bye.”

            In a flash, she slammed the door behind her. Kendall was still trying to readjust. Of course, he hadn’t expected she would take it well, but hadn’t anticipated the extent of her anger. Perhaps it was best to give her some time. Then he remembered Logan. The blonde turned to the smart wizard, who seemed frozen. Camille had cast him away, shattering his heart. All that was left behind was a broken shell. He recognized the look Logan had in his eyes. It was so similar to the feelings Kendall grappled with the time before he was reunited with James. Logan was a fractured human being. He looked like he wanted to die.


	14. I Could Have Danced All Night

 

            Days passed and Logan did not return to visit the Palace. Kendall had been so busy entertaining the guests arriving at the Palace, he wasn’t able to make his way into the city to check on him, nor had he been able to sneak out at night to ask James how Logan was. Camille had taken to hiding in her room, when she wasn’t assisting Lady Tara with her duties around the Palace. Not to mention, Camille hadn’t spoken a word to Kendall since the incident.

            The Prince was unsure what to do with himself without his best friend. The last time she had been this furious with him, was when they were 8 years old. Jett Stetson and his mother, The Duchess of Tenebrae, were visiting the Knight family. Jett had taken it upon himself to tell Kendall that girls were gross and he shouldn’t hang out with them. When Kendall passed the news onto Camille that they could no longer be friends, she decided it was best to cut off all of Kendall’s hair while he was sleeping. They didn’t speak to each other for the whole day, before they both starting crying without the other, made up, and swore never to fight again.

            Needless to say, all the palace staff took notice of Camille’s sullen mood. She was usually such a bright and bubbly presence, and the fact that she was currently ignoring the Prince, was cause enough for concern. Even Katie, was unsure what to do. She had tried speaking with Camille to calm her down, but even Katie’s words couldn’t soothe her.

            “Nice shot,” Dak mumbled as Kendall once again hit the bull’s eye of the target. Dak had been hoping that by continuing to practice archery of the past few days with Kendall, that he would manage to out shoot the Prince at least once… he had failed. The Duke was becoming less impressed with Kendall’s new found skill and more annoyed.

            “What’s wrong Dak? Jealous that you aren’t the best?” Kendall smirked at his friend.

The Prince glanced at his friend. Dak glared back.

“No, I'm not jealous… I'm just wondering how you got so good. Last I remember you were horrible with a bow.”

“What can I say? Practice makes perfect,” Kendall gloated, letting another arrow fly.

“Whatever,” Dak mumbled, “How are you feeling about the party tonight?” The Duke, pulled his own arrow tight in the bow, and released it, letting it soar through the air. The arrow found its home slightly off center to the right of Kendall’s arrow. He sighed loudly, before servants pulled the arrows out, clearing the target for the next round of shots.

“Fine I guess,” Kendall shrugged, “except I’ll need to deal with Jett.”

“Well, he didn’t used to be so bad,” Dak spoke with a rather sad tone, while leaning slightly on his bow propped in the grass.

Kendall laughed slightly, “Which Jett are you talking about? He's always been spoiled.”

“Spoiled? Yes, of course, I’m not denying that,” Dak said nodding in agreement, “But... I don't know... How long is it been since you have seen Jett? Had an actual conversation with him?”

The Prince furrowed his brow thoughtfully, “Had to have been winter before last,” he said remembering it was the last winter he spent with his mother. The last time they picked Hrive-lote Blossoms…

“So have you heard the rumors?”

Kendall rolled his eyes, “I’m assuming you aren’t talking about the one in which he’s trying to take away my crown?”

“No,” Dak said suddenly lowering his voice, “but that’s something else, he used to not care about. He was perfectly happy, having the people in his _own_ realm adore him. The crown never really enticed him. However, the word that reached my court was he’s developed a bit of a cruel streak.”

Kendall turned to Dak in slight surprise. Jett had always been quite vain, spoiled, and selfish all the time Kendall had known him. However, Jett hadn’t ever been particularly cold or fierce. He felt his heart sink at the thought. A spoiled Jett wasn’t something he worried about, however, a Jett Stetson who had discovered a mean streak, gave him fear about the very real possibility of all-out war; not just the minor attacks near the border of Tenebrae, as some of the city’s troops began marching to the Capital.

“How so?” Kendall asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“He’s always been a bit of a seducer,” Dak spoke trying to hide his grimace, only Kendall took notice, “but lately, it’s been said, those unfortunate to be invited to his bed, come out rather worse for wear.”

Kendall shifted nervously, feeling nauseated, “What does it matter? As long as they’re willing, what business of it is ours, what Jett Stetson does in bed?”

Dak looked down meekly, “It’s not…I just… he’s not the Jett he used to be. He’s been dealing out old punishments for law breakers, that haven’t been used in centuries. And since our territories are so close, he would always visit frequently. But I haven’t seen him in over six months.”

The Duke spoke with such a down trodden tone, it stir a feeling of empathy in Kendall. The blonde smiled sadly at his friend, “Well, perhaps you can catch up with him tonight at the party? I’m sure he’ll be on his best behavior, since this party is really all about him, and keeping peace between all the territories.” Dak simply nodded, and Kendall put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “How about I teach you how a real man shoots?”

Dak raised an eyebrow, “Really? You teach me? HA! I’d love to see that.”

“Your highness,” Rachel the servant girl called, as she approached the two young men. Kendall smiled at her. She was shorter with ivory skin and ebony hair, and close to his age, perhaps a year or two older. Her round, cheery face managing to brighten whatever room she entered. He had always liked her, ever since she took the fall, when he and Katie accidently broke a 200 year old vase in the Great Hall. “Your Highness, I’m sorry to interrupt, but your Father is asking for you. He says it’s time to pick up Duke Stetson’s gift from the Blacksmith, and he wishes for you to accompany him.”

“It seems the lesson will have to wait,” Dak smirked.

“Just you wait, I’ll make an archer out of you yet,” Kendall teased, “I’ll see you tonight!” Then he followed Rachel off to meet his father.

 

 

The door opened into the tiny shop, and the King looked around at the display cases before letting his eyes fall on the man and woman behind the counter. Kendall smiled, as Kelly smiled back in a cheerful glow. She kneeled before King Griffin, “What a pleasure to have you here!”

A rather large man said from behind the counter, Kendall could only assume he was Gustavo. “Your majesty, your highness. Thank you for coming in,” the man smiled, “I'm Gustavo Rocque. This is my shop,” he said kneeling while at the same time gesturing around the shop. He looked up at the King and small group of guards with a smile, but his eyes met Kendall’s, they exchanged a knowing glance. Kendall couldn’t be sure what exactly this man thought of him. Surely, Gustavo must know how dangerous it was that James was consorting with Kendall. Even if, no one knew he was the kidnapper, it wouldn’t fair well for James if it was discovered he was romantically involved with royalty, with no title of his own.

King Griffin smiled graciously, “Thank you citizens! I'm here to pick up the sword that I believe your son made.”

“Yes, my son, James,” the Blacksmith nodded, tearing his eyes away from Kendall, “He has quite a talent in crafting fine blades.”

“Well let's see it then,” King Griffin clapped his hands together. Kendall smiled anxiously as he looked to the door at which Gustavo had just disappeared through. Kendall took the time to approach Kelly with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” he nodded to her stomach, and she beamed.

“Oh just fine, your Highness. I’m afraid though, I haven’t been getting much sleep,” she rubbed the large bump lovingly, “the baby seems to think that when I’m asleep is the best time to do backflips and dance around.”

Kendall laughed brightly, “When are you due again?”

“My midwife says by the winter solstice.”

Kendall nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, Gustavo reentered the shop from the back workshop, and behind him James strolled in. To Kendall’s slight disappointment James was fully clothed. James held the jeweled sword in his hand, their eyes met and James couldn’t stop his smile. It had only been a few days since they had seen each other, yet it felt like a lifetime.

“You must be James,” and James looks to the King and immediately kneeled.

“Your majesty it is an honor to make this sword. I think you'll be quite pleased!”

Kendall watched his father carefully as he took the sword from James, whose hands had presented as he lifted sword. The Prince couldn’t help but examine the as well. The handle, decorated with jewels. He saw the detailed inscription on the blade, _Talloman Forever_ , which seemed to be perfect balanced with the hilt.

“Exquisite,” Kendall breathed out in amazement, looking up at James who grinned proudly.

“Indeed,” his father nodded in approval. Griffin smiled at James, “it’s exactly what I had in mind. Excellent work.” The King fingered the sword nimbly in his hands before handing to the nearest guard, “Well, I would like to invite you all to the party we’re having this evening!”

Gustavo’s eyes widen as he scanned between James and Kelly, “Your Majesty! What a generous offer. However, my wife hasn’t been well of late… I should stay home with her. Maybe my son--”

“I would love to!” James said rather quickly, and Kendall held back a chuckle. The King didn’t seem to notice.

“Wonderful! James we look forward to seeing you tonight! Feel free to bring a few friends with you. Not too many mind you, but any friend of yours, is a friend of the royal family!” Griffin said.

“Oh, Father, didn’t you know?” Kendall interjected, “James is a close friend of Logan… the young man who has been courting Camille? I think it would be a wonderful idea for them to come tonight!”

James smirked at Kendall’s comment, knowing he must have a plan in mind.

“Excellent, suggestion son!”

            “Father,” Kendall spoke in s sweet voice, “I was wondering. Could James should me the workshop? I’ve always been fascinated with blacksmithing, and I was hoping he could give me a tour?”

            James’ eyes lit up, and looked hopefully at the King, “I’m afraid not son,” Kendall hid his disappointment at his father’s words, “We need to be getting back to the palace. There’s so much that needs to be done. Perhaps tonight, you could talk with young Master Diamond about his process!”

            “It would be my pleasure,” James said smoothly, before passing Kendall a suggestive wink. Kendall nodded politely, but inside he was holding back to desire to tackle James and just beg the brunette to take him right then and there. It was becoming significantly harder to be away from James. Before he could say another word, he could feel himself being whisked out by the guards and his father. He managed to steal a final glance at James before climbing into the carriage. However, he took solace that, tonight they would have most likely have a chance to sneak off together. At least, he would do everything in his power to make sure it happened.

 

 

            The palace was in a state of mania. The party was mere hours away, and even though preparations had begun months in advance, things seemed to pop up that needed immediate attention. The chandeliers were being cleaned and lit for the big affair. The cooks in the kitchen were fervently working on the perfect dishes for the various nobles and other titles to be the honored guests of the royal family.

            Kendall stood in his bed chamber getting dressed for the party. He wore white cloth pants, blue buttoned shirt, with his blue dress jacket over it. Rachel, who was helping him fasten the gold cufflinks, smiled as he ran a hand over his smooth blonde hair.

            “You look quite handsome, your Highness!”

            “Thank-you Rachel,” Kendall admired himself in his mirror, “I hope you aren’t the only one who thinks so.”

            “Duke Zevon?” Rachel asked innocently, but as soon as she saw the look on her Prince’s face, she blushed, “Oh, no – I mean… I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s none of my business,” she lowered her eyes quickly. Kendall laughed softly.

            “It’s fine, really… but no. Dak and I are just friends. I was thinking about… someone different. You’ve never met him.”

            “Well, whoever he is,” the servant girl smiled up at him, “He’d be blind to not find you handsome.”

            The two of them turned suddenly to see Camille enter the room slowly. “Rachel, do you think I could have a moment alone with Prince Kendall?” The servant nodded briskly, giving Kendall a curtsy before exiting quickly. Camille looked at Kendall expressionless. She wore a stunning black and red gown. When the door shut signaling they were alone, Camille’s gaze grew hesitant and a silence stretched between them.

            “You look beautiful, Cam,” Kendall said softly. She looked unaffected by his compliment.

            “You remember everything… right?” He looked at her with caution and nodded silently. He watched as her shoulders rose with her shaky intake of breath, “I need you to tell me everything that happened.” Kendall raised an eyebrow, he wasn’t sure he felt comfortable telling her _everything_. She must have seen his hesitancy. “Please,” she begged, “I know you’ve asked him to come tonight, and I need to be prepared to face him.”

            “Camille… you should probably hear some of it from him.”

            “He _lied_ to me, since the beginning! How can I believe anything he says to me?”

            “I don’t know, because he’s in love with you?” Camille’s face shifted in sadness, and her jaw clenched. She sat slowly on the edge of his bed and placed her head in her hands.

            “Okay, fine,” Kendall said, “I’ll tell you. But you have to promise me, that you’ll talk to him. There’s only so much I can fill in….”

Camille looked up at him with tears glassing her eyes. She threw her arms around him, and held him tight. Kendall smiled softly, and gently stroked her back. He took in a deep breath, and began. He told her the basics from when he ran to help Katie, to the Cabin in the woods, the hideout by the falls, when Kendall was scared of his feelings for James and convinced Camille to run, the weeks after, all up until that night in the clearing where they were exchanged for the gold. The Prince did his best to emphasize the conflict he had seen Logan endure. The entire time, Camille sat quietly, listening, asking questions when appropriate.

            By the end of his explanation, Kendall felt a little drained. The entire experience had come flooding back to him with each emotion felt along the way. He had to calm himself a few times, especially remembering the attack from the strange bandits that stabbed him, and the fuzzy memory of James and Logan killing those men. A chill ran up his spine at the thought, but he quickly brushed it off. Silence filled the air.

            The door to his room opened once more, and he and Camille looked up to see Rachel peeking her head through the open door, “I’m sorry to interrupt… Prince Kendall, your father is asking for you. The guests are arriving.”

 

 

            The Great Hall was filled with Nobles, Diplomats and all sorts of aristocracy. Music played by musicians rang through the air in a soft manner that complimented the tones of conversation. Tables were scattered around the edges of the Hall, while the center of the floor was left open for dancing, in front of the thrones placed for the Royal family.

            When Kendall and Katie entered the room from opposite sides, the Hall grew quiet, and the music shifted playing a regal tune to accompany their entrance. They gave each other encouraging glances. Neither of them particularly enjoyed these parties. Mostly they were boring, with all the guests giving the royal family gifts, dinner, followed by some light dancing. However, Kendall was hoping James’ presence would make the evening more enjoyable.

            “Citizens of Talloman. Presenting the Royal Highnesses: Prince Kendall Francis Knight and Princess Katherine Grace Knight,” The attendant announced, and they started down the curved twin stair cases, before meeting in front of their respective thrones. Katie’s throne was slightly smaller, as she was the second in line for the throne.   

            Kendall turned and looked out into the hall. People stood scattered through the hall, all smiling their brightest. A few members he could tell had been picked out as potential suitors.

Men and Women.

One by one, they all the guests approached the Royal family, to offer thanks for having them. Gifts were presented, that Kendall graciously accepted. His father sat behind him, watching him closely. Kendall knew this was a test of his ability to behave in a proper way receiving many guests. So far, he thought it was going well. That is until; Jett Stetson parted the crowd and made his way straight for Kendall.

Jett had definitely changed in the past two years. He had grown in height, and his shoulders were much broader than last time. The only think that looked the same was the overly confident smirk the Duke wore, and his stride up to the throne like he owned the place. _Not as long as I’m here._

“Prince Kendall,” Jett smirked, “what a pleasure to see you again,” he lowered himself onto one knee, bowing his head. Then he raised his head and gave the Prince a wink. Kendall’s jaw dropped, then quickly snapped it closed when he realized he was still surrounded by people. Jett reached out his hand to one of his servants next to him, who handed him a small jar. Jett rose to his feet, and stepped closer to Kendall. “I thank you for your invitation, and I hope we might continue to grow closer in the bonds of… _friendship_ ,” Jett smirked.

The Prince shook himself out of his surprise, and met the Duke. Jett placed the jar in the Prince’s hand. Kendall nodded in thanks. When he moved to take the gift, Jett grasped his hand and pulled him close placing his lips by Kendall’s ear and whispered, “It’s a special oil my Prince, perhaps, later tonight, I could show you how to use it!” Jett reached behind Kendall and gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Kendall jumped back in shock. _Is he serious?_ The look on Jett’s face told the Prince he was. He looked over to his left at Katie, whose eyes were wide in disbelief. Thankfully, he was saved by his father standing, giving his hands a clap and calling, “We have a gift for you Duke Stetson. Crafted with the finest skill. Please,” The King took the blade from the servant next to him, and presented it to Jett, “Accept this gift as a token of our extended brotherhood.” With another clap of his hands, the musicians in the corner of the hall, began to play. Jett immediately reached for the Prince’s hand and whisked him onto the dance floor.

 

 

“That bastard better keep his lecherous hands off Kendall, or I swear, I’ll kill him,” James seethed. His fists were clenched tight at his side, and he was shaking in fury. Logan and Carlos each put a comforting hand on him.

“Just breathe,” Carlos said, and James brushed them off. Logan stood by with his own nervousness. Carlos smiled at their friend, “and you, _Logie_ , just relax. Just go up and ask Camille for a dance.”

“I will once my panic attack subsides, and don’t call me that… Only Camille can call me that.”

“Oh just go!” James said with exasperation giving Logan a shove in the direction of the throne, where Camille stood with Princess Katie. Carlos chuckled, but James attention went immediately back to the idiot spinning his love around the dance floor. Who did he think he was, touching Kendall like that? And in public? That was James’ job.

“Alright, James,” Carlos said looking around the hall, “There are several beautiful ladies here, just dying for the chance to be with me. So if you’ll excuse me…”

“But you can’t dance,” James muttered still not taking his eyes off Kendall, who was looking more and more uncomfortable.

“True, but I am charming and adorable. Who can resist that?” Before James could make a sarcastic remark, Carlos zipped off. _He’s going to get us thrown out_.

The music filling the air, slowed, signaling the end of the song. James saw Kendall breathe a sigh of relief, and thank Jett for the dance. He could see even from this distance, Jett gave Kendall another flirty wink. It took everything James had to quell the jealousy within him. He would never be able to show Kendall affection like that in public. Everything was always behind closed doors, or in the dark of night, when no one was looking. And here this, arrogant Duke, was openly trying to seduce Kendall.

James reached for a glass of wine on a tray from a passing servant. He took a long sip, allowing his attention to wander. He was happy to see Logan and Camille dancing. Neither of the pair was smiling, rather, they looked completely wrapped up in a serious discussion. _Good_ , James thought. He really hoped things would work out with them.

“You must be young Master Diamond,” James turned to the voice behind him, only to see Dak Zevon smiling at him.

“Duke Zevon, an honor to meet you,” James bowed slightly, before straightening himself once more.

“A little bird told you are responsible for the beautiful sword for the Duke of Tenebrae?”

“I am,” James responded shortly. He wasn’t sure why someone like Duke Zevon was bothering talking to a lowly blacksmiths apprentice. Something didn’t seem quite right. “I take it you are here to win the affections of the Prince?” James queried, attempting to maintain his cordial tone.

Dak shook his head laughing slightly, “No, no. Just to visit. I’m afraid that ship sailed a long time ago.”

James nodded, pretending to be sympathetic, “That’s too bad,” he muttered taking another sip of his wine. It was then he noticed a shift in the Duke.

“I was wondering if we could speak in private?” Dak said in a low voice. James looked carefully at the noble before him. His tone hadn’t been flirty or friendly at all. Behind his eyes, James saw a glint of secrecy.

“I-I should find my friend. He’s completely harmless, but I wouldn’t want him scaring off any of the ladies,” he took a few steps back in an attempt to end the conversation and leave.

“Oh, but I insist. It’s rather important,” Dak reached out and grabbed James by the arm, “ _Canis_!”

James froze.

The brunette could feel his heart beating fiercely against his rib cage. Dak’s gaze had grown serious, but was still eerily calm. Slowly, James placed his now empty glass of wine, on the table holding all the food for the party guests. He nodded curtly to Dak, while stoning over his expression. He refused to let this man know how terrified he was in that moment. While he followed Dak along the outskirts of the crowd, his eyes darted around the Great Hall trying to find Logan or Carlos, hoping he could give them a sign of what was happening. The last thing he saw before he and Dak turned the corner down a private hallway, was Kendall looking around with a worried look in his eye. _He thinks I didn’t show up._ James grimaced, but quickly steeled his nerves.

As soon as he was certain he and Dak were out of ear shot of anyone, he quickly pulled a thin knife from his vest, and pinned the Duke up against the wall.

“Talk,” James hissed in a low voice, “How the hell do you know about me?”

Dak wore an amused look on his face, not struggling as James held him against the wall, the knife pressed tight to his throat, “Consider this. I know you kidnapped the Prince, and I know you are a wizard. I could have already told the King all that I know, and you would be in the dungeon awaiting the hangman’s noose. But here you are talking to me. I am not your enemy, Canis.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” James hissed, he looked around them as though the walls themselves had ears, “If you don’t want me dead, then what do you want?”

“I need your help. The Prince is in danger,” Dak said, his eyes held the truth of his concern. James immediately tilted his head. His fear no longer for himself, but for Kendall. His grip on the knife tightened, and he released the Duke from his grasp.

“What sort of danger?” 


	15. A Hard Day's Night

Katie stood by the table of food, lightly grazing the delicious options. As people passed by, they curtsied or bowed respectfully to the young princess. To be honest, this was boring. She needed something interesting to happen… and not just Kendall being groped by Jett Stetson.

            “Hide me!” she turned to her brother who had suddenly appeared at her side, and was currently using her as a human shield. He clutched her shoulders and shimmied them over to a nearby pillar, and hide behind it.

            “Having fun big brother?” She said with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

            “You have to hide me from Jett, please! He keeps finding me, and my ass is starting to hurt from all the pinching!” he rubbed his behind for extra measure, while his eyes darted around trying to spot the Duke.

            “Just go ask Jo or Camille to dance! I’m pretty sure you’ve danced with just about all the other suitors here.”

            “I _can’t!_ ” he muttered, “Camille went outside to the gardens with Logan almost an hour ago, and I’ve already asked Jo to dance four times. I think I’m starting to annoy her.” Katie nodded in acknowledgement. She knew Jo wasn’t really a potential for Kendall, seeing as it didn’t work out the first time. She had come for moral support.

            “What about your secret _lover?_ ” Katie drew out the word teasingly.

            “Shhh…” Kendall hissed, sticking his head out from behind the pillar to glare at her, “Key word being _secret,_ Besides… I haven’t seen James all night.”

            Katie saw the disheartened look on Kendall’s face. “I'm sure he's around here somewhere Ken. Go find him.”

Kendall exhaled quickly though his tight lips causing a buzzing sound of exasperation. Katie’s eyes drifted once more across the hall to see a young man not too far from them. His short black hair was slightly spiked on the top of his head. He wore tight brown leather pants and boots. He wore a cream shirt with a dark green vest. She noticed a familiar birthmark below his lip. He was attempting to woo a few ladies of the court and visiting diplomats... And failing miserably.

"That's Carlos right?" She said pointedly. Kendall peered around the pillar he was hiding behind carefully and nodded.

"Yes that would be the lovable guy himself!" Kendall allowed a smile.

"He looks like he's in need of some rescuing. Go find that sexy blacksmith of yours!" She shooed Kendall away before crossing the room gracefully to Carlos, who was in process of being shut down by the snobbier ladies of the realm, each known as Jennifer.

“What gave you the idea that we would want to associate with you?” the tall blonde said with disdain lacing her voice.

“We are here for his highness, Prince Kendall! Rumor has it, he’s looking to marry! One of us could be queen,” the one with darker skin and curly hair spoke stepping closer to Carlos.

“And what can you give us? You are a nobody!” the third said with a cold voice, and Katie had enough.

“Ladies, excuse me,” Katie spoke with loathing in her voice then turning to Carlos sweetly, “you must be Mr. Garcia. James Diamonds friend?”

The three ladies exchanged nervous glances, and Carlos stared at the Princess, his mouth opening and closing, “Uh, yeah… _yes!_  I am Carlos Garcia,” he stuttered the Princess and the three ladies suddenly a look at understanding passed his face. Katie just smiled, “Well, Mr. Garcia, I was hoping that I could ask you for a dance?”

Carlos smiled back at her, “Please, your highness,” he took her hand giving it a polite kiss, “Call me Carlos,” he straightened pulling his shoulders back regally. Katie turned with Carlos his hand in her own as they walked out of the dance floor. The Princess glanced back over her shoulder to see the three Jennifers staring dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open. She smirked at the blonde, who then huffed in irritation and stomped away with the two others close on her heels.

Carlos gently placed his right hand on Katie’s waist, and extended his left with hers still clasped against his rough one, “Thank you for that your highness,” Carlos blushed, “I’m not nearly as charming as I think I am.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Katie smiled teasingly. Carlos looked around when he heard the music change to a slow waltz, clearly nervous. She laughed softly, “Not to worry Mr. Garcia. I’m an excellent dance partner. I can make you look like a wonderful dancer!”

The corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked smile. Katie started them out stepping into a circle, making sure to whisper directions, and lead him in correct way, while managing to create the illusion he was leading. Carlos did a decent enough job. He managed not to step on her toes and spun her gracefully around the floor. When he gained enough confidence, he spun her, then pulled her into a dip. Katie squeaked in surprise, but Carlos held her tight.

“How am I doing, Princess?”

“Masterfully!”

He let out a short laugh, before pulling her up and resuming their graceful fluid movements around the room. Katie observed him closely, and an evil thought crossed her mind, “So, I hear you're the one who held the knife in my throat?”

Carlos’ face immediately fell and looked panicked, “I- I—“

Katie lifted her brow expectantly, quite eager to hear what the tan boy was going to say next. He continued to stutter briefly, eventually sighing in defeat.

“Sorry about that,” he finished lamely.

“That’s alright. I just hope you don’t make habit of it. Kendall explained everything to me. Seems you three have quite the operation going.”

“I suppose so,” Carlos smiled softly then whispered, “it was James’ idea by the way… the kidnap someone in the royal family for ransom. Logan was worried we wouldn’t get away with it. I never had my doubts.”

“Confident are we? So I guess that makes James the leader?”

“He’s always been the one who held us together. His powers are the strongest, and he always comes up with the plan of action. But Logan makes sure we don’t do anything too crazy!”

“And what do you do?” she asked innocently.

Carlos' eyes glazed, not quite sure how to answer. Katie immediately tried to cover, “I don't mean to offend, I was just curious--”

“No, No it's fine,” Carlos said softly, “I guess I'm not sure what I do.”

“We all have something,” Katie assured him, “we never know what it is we have to offer others until they tell us. There’s something that makes you special Mr. Garcia… we just haven't figured it out.”

Carlos grinned blushing, “From what Kendall tells me, there’s no mystery you can’t solve.”

“He wasn’t lying… say, do you- I mean, would you like to take a walk with me in gardens?”

 

 

Kendall downed yet another glass of wine, desperate to make this night go away. He spent the past half hour searching the great hall for James and continuing to avoid Jett. The wine was beginning to take its toll as Kendall could feel the familiar grogginess in his head. The warmth spread from his fingers to his toes. People moved around him a blur, yet he could tell when they would bow or address him.

He managed to slip away from the eyes of the crowd, and down the nearest hall. The Prince removed the crown from his head and ran a hand through his blonde locks, heading straight for the balcony at the end of the hall. It was a secluded spot that overlooked the gardens below. The door stood open to the balcony and a cold breeze blew in.

Kendall’s gaze fell upon a silhouette looking over the gardens. He smoothed his hair, and replaced the crown, and straightened to his princely composure. The blonde approached the figure. He was curious as to why someone was avoiding the party, besides himself. The male figure must have heard him and turned. A relieved smile broke Kendall’s face when he beheld,

“James!”

Kendall rushed forward to wrap his arms around the brunette. He felt the taller one stiffen before raising his arms and returned the embrace lightly. “Hey, baby,” James uttered softly.

“I’ve been looking for you all night!”

“I’m sorry.”

Kendall pulled back slightly, but not removing his arms from around the taller boy, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” James gave a soft, but genuine smile, before reaching up to straighten the crown on the Prince’s head. Kendall tried to interpret the face James was making. James was looking at him in a way he never had before. There was worry behind his eyes with sadness, but there was still the familiar affection he knew so well.

“Well, what are you doing out here then?”

“Oh, I just thought I should let you _entertain_ your guests properly. That Duke Stetson seems like he needs a lot of attention,” James teased, and Kendall groaned letting his head fall onto James’ shoulder.

“He won’t leave me _alone_ ,” he grumbled, and James laughed rubbing his back and kissed the blonde head before him. Kendall then looked to him with those bottle green eyes, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he heard James whisper, then felt their lips touch in a tender kiss. James’ movements were soft and gentle, but Kendall wanted more.

He _needed_ more.

            Kendall pulled their bodies close and eagerly returned the kiss, allowing his hands to travel up. One hand hooking behind James neck, the other to tangle in the soft brown locks. He ran his tongue along James’ lower lip, before taking his between his teeth firmly and sucked hard. He moved his lips trying to devour James’ mouth with his own.

            James let out a small whimper, “Kendall, not here… someone might see,” he managed to get out between Kendall’s kisses. Kendall then moved them away from the balcony, back inside, and to the nearest servant’s closet. When then door closed behind them, Kendall immediately attacked James’ lips once more, shoving him roughly against the wall.

            The taller brunette managed a small squeak, when Kendall lowered his hands to James’ pants and began to undo the ties.

            “K-kendall, the door! Someone might--”

            “Then you’d better lock it,” The Prince smirked lowering himself to his knees, and pulled the leather pants down off of James’ hips.

            “There isn’t one!”

            “You’re a wizard aren’t you?” Kendall smirked raising an eyebrow teasingly, as he started fisting James’ most sensitive flesh. The young wizard bit his lower lip, and let his head fall back. James raised a shaking hand to the door. A bright light shown from his palm and then the door lit up, which Kendall could only assume signaled it was sealed.

            “Bu-but… you’re the Prince! They’re going to miss you at the party. If they come looking for you, and they find us… I don’t think it would go over to well, if someone found me in here spoiling the innocence of the future High King!”

            The Prince’s hand gripped James firmly, and looked up, his eyes black with lust, “We have 10 minutes before anyone comes looking for me, now do you want me to suck your cock or not?”

            “ _Fuck yes!_ ”

            Kendall dove forward wrapping his lips around the thick cock, and sucked heatedly. A loud moan sounded from James’ throat, the vibrations resonating in his chest. The Prince smirked in victory, letting his eyes flutter shut. He moved his head forward taking more of James in, feeling the stretch in his throat. He felt his throat tighten, and he stopped before the head reach the back. He managed to work the rest of the length with his fist.

            It took a brief moment for Kendall to find a rhythm. But with each bob of his head and each moan of pleasure from James’ perfect lips, he found confidence. The Prince hollowed out his cheeks, taking a little bit more of James with each light thrust. The sound of wet sucking, James’ gasp and the occasional swear filled the small room. Kendall felt his own excitement straining against his pants. He managed to wriggle his own member free from his pants, and thrust into his free hand, while continuing with James’ pleasure. Soon his own moans joined in harmony with his lovers.

            “Oo _h, so perfect_! So pretty, sucking on my cock. Like a good little Prince,” James choked out and Kendall could only whimper in agreement. He was quickly reaching his own limit. He sped up his movements, longing to have James come undone under his control.

            “Ken, I’m, ahh Fuck, I’m close!” James whispered out. Kendall whined. He craved to make James his. To taste him. He sucked harder, encouraging James. The Prince looked up, and saw James staring back at him with his dark hazel eyes. Strong breaths passed through his lips. Finally, James cried out loudly, and released his orgasm.

            It was the most spectacular moment Kendall had ever experienced. His swallowed what he could feel the hot liquid drip down his throat, and licked the head of James cock, milking out every drop he could. James gasped for air, and tried to return his heart rate to normal. Kendall sat back on his heels, and continued to thrust into his own hand roughly. James must have seen his desperation, as he kneeled in front of Kendall facing him. The brunette pulled him into a passionate kiss, tongue exploring the Prince’s mouth, tasting himself.

            “Come for me Baby, come for me!” James uttered against Kendall’s lips.

            “ _James!”_ Kendall choked out, spilling out over his hand, the spasms pulsing through his entire body. He breathed heavy, and felt James capture him in a kiss once more.

            “Your Highness?” they both turned to the door in fear, at the far away voice.

            “Shit!” Kendall rose quickly to his feet, and James joined him as they both fixed their appearance, and straightened their clothes. Kendall clutched James’ face, and kissed him slowly, before pulling back, “Wait a couple minutes, then come back to the Great Hall.”

            James nodded with a small grin, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then Kendall opened the door carefully, and shut it behind him quickly.

            “Your Highness, there you are!” Kendall looked up quickly to see the servant girl Rachel wearing an exasperated look, “Come quickly, your father is asking for you! It’s time to see your guests off,” she stopped and tilted his head slightly giving Kendall an odd look. He could feel his cheeks flush.

“Your crown is crooked.”


	16. A Tiny Spark Lights A Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. So I know that I have been all over the place as far as updates go. I actually started this story a very long time ago, and never finished it. Now, I really want to finish it, but this is the last chapter that I had finished. So please be patient with me, so that I can get this out. It might help if I know people are still interested in this story...

_Previously:_ _"Your Highness, there you are!" Kendall looked up quickly to see the servant girl Rachel wearing an exasperated look, "Come quickly, your father is asking for you! It's time to see your guests off," she stopped and tilted his head slightly giving Kendall an odd look. He could feel his cheeks flush._

_"Your crown is crooked."_

* * *

 

            Kendall played the role of the “Perfect Prince” very well. It was a good thing too, because Katie was nowhere to be found. He took note that Carlos seemed to have disappeared as well. Upon the realization they were probably together, Kendall’s brow crinkled into a frown. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. True, he liked Carlos, but it was an entirely different when it involved his sister. None the less, Kendall managed to distract his father’s concern,

“Don’t worry Father, you know her. She’s never been one for parties. Chances are she’s snuck off to one of her secret spots until everyone’s gone.”

            “Still, I should have Captain Tollus look for her. Then, I’m going to have some strong words for her. I just got you back safely, and I don’t want to think about something happening to her.”

            Kendall laughed softly and nodded from his throne next to his father. The party was starting to slow, as the guests became more and more inebriated. Guests had begun to approach the royal duo, thank them for a wonderful time, before excusing themselves for the evening. Kendall leaned over to inform his father, he was going to retire for the evening. The King beckoned for a servant to escort him. As the prince rose to his feet, he looked out to the dance floor to see Logan and Camille had returned and they were in a tight embrace, both donning matching smiles completely wrapped in bliss. He smiled, happy they had once again found happiness.

            “Going to bed so soon, Your Highness?”

            Kendall cringed at the voice, and turned to see Jett had approached the throne, “Yes. I’m afraid all the excitement from tonight has me quite drained.”

            “Well, allow me to escort you,” Jett stepped forward and hooked his arm on Kendall’s. The prince tried to pull back, but Jett only firmed his grip, “I insist.”

            Kendall looked over his shoulder to his father and gave him a pleading look. The King merely smiled and waved them off. The Prince felt his heart falter. His father didn’t even care.

            _How could he not care?_

            Jett curved an arm around Kendall’s waist, and the Prince felt his stomach turn. He was quite sure he was going to be sick. It was a long silent, awkward, walk to his room. Occasionally, Jett would attempt to lower his hand to squeeze Kendall’s ass, to which Kendall would simply step quickly away and giving Jett a polite smile.

 _I mustn’t kill a Duke of Talloman. I mustn’t kill a Duke of Talloman._ He repeated the mantra in his head as they continued to walk. The stone empty hallways now feeling more like a prison instead of the home he grew up in.

“So,” Jett whispered in his ear once they reached the Prince’s chamber, “Whatever shall we do now, Your Highness?”

            Kendall let out a nervous laugh, “I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” He yawned for emphasis, “I don’t think I could stay awake another moment.” Jett leaned forward and nibbled on Kendall’s ear.

Finally, he couldn’t take anymore. Kendall pushed Jett by the shoulder, before reeling back, then swung his fist and collided with Jett’s jaw. The Duke stumbled back clutching a hand to his now sore jaw.

            “JETT! That’s enough! I’ve put up with your shit all night, and I’m done with it. You have behaved completely outside of your station. I am still your Prince, and future High King. I expect that you will treat me with the respect that I deserve. I don’t know what you’ve been thinking, but this is completely inappropriate… Leave me! NOW!”

            At first, Jett stood dumfounded at Kendall’s sudden audacity. Then, he shifted. Jett’s face changed from surprise to one of intimidation. Jett grabbed him by the wrists and shoved him against the wall next to his bedroom door. Kendall tried to call out, but was quickly silenced when Jett pressed his body close, holding Kendall’s arms above his head.

            “I _will_ have you soon, My Prince. Just wait and see. The King will see things go the way I want them too.”

            “What’s happened to you? You aren’t the same boy I knew as a child!”

            “No,” Jett laughed, “I’m not… Goodnight. My dear sweet Prince,” Jett leaned in close attempting to bring their lips together, but Kendall quickly freed his hands from Jett’s grasp, opened the door to his room, and slipped inside shutting the door behind him, turning the lock quickly in place.

            Kendall exhaled sharply.

            “You know, the security around this place is deplorable…”

            Kendall looked up sharply to the voice, to see James lying on his bed with his hands linked behind his head. The brunette simply looked up at the ceiling, “Honestly, I just climbed in your window without any problems. You’d think the guards would be a little more protective over the Prince they _just_ got back. Maybe I’ll address this with Captain Toll—“

            James chuckled as he was cut off by Kendall’s kiss. He wrapped his arms around the Blonde now suddenly straddling him.

 

* * *

 

            “A-are you sure about this?” Carlos stuttered. He looked at Katie with concern.

            “Of course,” she grinned, “What? You scared?”

            “No! I’m not scared! It’s just… I’ve never done something like this before…” He peered around as if someone was going to appear and catch them at any moment.

            “Really? I do this all the time!”

            “What?! All the time? Does Wizard Bitters know about this?”

            Katie clutched the handle to the door to Bitters’ and pushed the door open. She smirked at Carlos who looked up and down the hall, nerves spilling over, “You’re the one who wanted to know what the wizard’s study looked like – Come on!” She grabbed Carlos by the elbow and led him in the darkened study. He shrugged. He was _always_ up for a little adventure.

            Carlos allowed himself to relax, and his eyes scanned the room, carefully cataloging each potion and magical item on the shelves. He wished James and Logan could be there to share this moment with him. Only they could fully appreciate everything in this room, and the potential it held. But, he looked at Katie, and he couldn’t help but smile. Honestly… there was no one he would rather be with in that moment.

            “Oh here!” Katie exclaimed, “This is the potion I tried to use on Kendall. Of course, it didn’t work cause of the whole ‘Knight-blood-protection-spell’ thing.”

            “What’s this?” Carlos stood before an open cabinet that revealed the familiar black crystal ball.

            “That’s the _Onyx Crystal_ , one of two. No one knows who has the other.”

            “No way…” Carlos whispered, “these have been lost for centuries.”

            “It’s strange,” Katie stepped closed dragging a finger over the smooth surface, “I saw him talking to someone a couple weeks ago… back when Kendall first came home. I – I didn’t think anything of it, until now.”

            Carlos looked at her in surprise, “He used it?!”

            Katie nodded, not quite sure why this news was such a big deal. She assumed some wizard in the kingdom had the other crystal. Surely, it wouldn’t be a big deal… right?

            “Did you hear that?” Carlos asked quietly, his gaze turned sharply to the still slightly open door. The clear sound of footsteps sounded down the hall. Quickly, Katie grabbed his hand and led him quickly out of the room. Not only were they not supposed to be in the Wizard’s private study, but if anyone were to find Carlos and the Princess wandering the halls alone, this late at night… well it probably wouldn’t fair well for Carlos. He didn’t fancy having to explain to the King he was holding his daughters hand at 1 in the morning.

            Carlos quietly shut the door to the study, only to feel Katie pulling him by his shoulders to shove him behind the nearest tapestry. Once he was hidden, he heard her voice,

            “Oh good evening, Lord Closman!”

            “Princess Katherine? Spirits what are you doing up at this hour?”

            “Oh I couldn’t sleep. Sometimes taking a stroll through the castle helps.”

            “Ah, but of course,” the gentle old man agreed, “I’m just on my way back from the kitchens,” he looked around as if to see if anyone was listening before whispering, “the cook always leave some chocolate for me, but don’t tell my wife. She thinks it’s bad for me.”

            “Your secret’s safe with me,” Katie laughed lightly. Carlos couldn’t help, but be thankful Katie was such a good liar, but he did wish she would hurry the Lord along. The tapestry smelt old and dusty, and Carlos was never good at standing still for very long.

            “I trust you had an enjoyable evening at the party Princess. If I’m not mistaken I believe I even saw you dancing with a handsome young gentleman.”

            “Yes,” Katie said with a smile in her voice, and Carlos blushed from his hiding spot, “Mr. Garcia. He is a gentleman, and quite the conversationalist.”

            “Do you think you’ll be seeing him again anytime soon?” Lord Closman asked in a gentle voice.

            “Oh, I’m sure I’ll be seeing him very soon!”

            “Well, do you think you could give him this for me? For his eyes only, I’m sure you understand,” Carlos could see through just slightly the tapestry before him. He saw the old man pull a folded piece of parchment from the sleeve of his night robe, and handed it to the Princess. “Good night your Highness, I hope sleep finds you well,” he nodded, and if Carlos didn’t know any better, he would have thought he saw the Lord wink in the direction of the tapestry.

            When the footsteps of the older man turned the corner at the end of the hall, Carlos emerged from his hiding place, to see Katie looking rather perplexed holding the note in her hand.

            “Do you know Lord Closman?” she asked.

            Carlos shook his head, just as confused as she was. Katie extended her hand to pass the note to him. He took it, and opened it hastily, and scanned the page to see a brief message scrawled in neat writing:

            _Meet me in Meridiem. The royal family is in danger._

-          _Long live the Brotherhood_

* * *

 

Kendall was a little fuzzy on the details, but he and James had somehow managed to strip themselves of all their clothes. The familiar heat was building between the two of them. The Prince could feel a fine layer of sweat now covering his body and he felt himself aching with need.

James delivered a trail of harsh kisses up the blond’s body, before sucking on his neck, biting, making sure to leave a dark mark of possession on his neck. Kendall made a mental note to scold James for that later, but currently he had a hard time focusing on anything other than the sensation of their hips grinding together, and their now hard members sliding against each other. Kendall’s head lolled back as a particularly strong shudder shook his body; he turned to the side with half-lidded eyes, when he looked upon the gift Jett had given him sitting on the table on his beside.

A jar of oil.

He had suggested it be used for such pleasure. The Prince’s mind began to wander with the possibilities.

“What’s wrong?” James whispered looking up at the Prince with curious eyes. Kendall immediately flushed pink. The wizard turned his gaze to follow Kendall’s line of vision, and his breath caught in his throat.

“I-I ju …umm…” Kendall muttered and closed his eyes feeling like a complete fool. He never should have entertained the idea. When he felt a gentle kiss touch his lips his eyes opened to see James’ startling hazel orbs staring back at him, a strong emotion shining behind them.

“D-do you... wanna try something new?” James asked in a shaky but sure voice. Kendall felt himself nodding back, and a new wave of nervousness clutching his heart. They had talked about their own dalliances before. Kendall, of course, was still a virgin. James had a bit more experience. But it wasn’t something that upset Kendall. He was more afraid of making a fool of himself in front of the man he—

“So how do you…I mean…maybe you should be the one to--” Kendall cut of James’ words with a firm kiss.

“I want you James… I want to feel you in me,” The Prince uttered with more confidence than he actually had.

“It’ll hurt,” James whispered kissing Kendall’s nose and running his hand through the blond hair. Kendall nodded in affirmation. He had experimented slightly when pleasuring himself before, and he had heard at first it could be painful. However, he had also read there was some nerve or spot that made it so pleasurable for men. Though he had never found it himself, this was definitely something he wanted to experience with James.

“Please,” Kendall pleaded, and for further measure raised his hips against James. A low groan escaped the brunet’s lips, and he eagerly returned the motion.

James was tender and passionate. While his lips captured Kendall’s in a heated lock, he lowered his hands to gently stroke the Prince’s length. Each movement brought sighs and gasps. Before long, James reached to the bedside table to retrieve the jar of sweet scented oil and coated his fingers.

The thief prepared his prince with care. Kendall was soon writhing in pleasure at the touch of his lover, as he was no stranger to this touch, even though James’ fingers were thicker than his own. Suddenly, Kendall inhaled with a sharp gasp, when James’ three fingers brushed over the spot that had so far eluded him. The Prince mewled happily as the new sensation tingled his every nerve.

James spread his fingers testing Kendall’s readiness. “Please,” Kendall moaned his blond hair sticking to his forehead and sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, “I – _oh fuck_ … James I’m ready, please…” James pressed their lips together in haste, carefully removing his fingers from the blond’s entrance. Kendall shuddered slightly at the loss, but James was quickly positioning himself between Kendall’s legs.

The Prince watched entranced while James stroked his own hard length with oil after placing a pillow underneath Kendall’s lower back. Their eyes met, both of them shaking slightly with anticipation. Kendall reached up to wrap his arms around James pulling him towards him, bringing their chests together. James propped his arms on either side of Kendall’s body, and the blond spread his legs wider feeling his entrance twitch – begging to be filled once more.

Slowly, but surely, James pressed his hips forward, entering deep into Kendall’s shaking body. Kendall winced at the sharp pain. He had been expecting it, but he still wasn’t prepared for James’ impressive length and girth. He let out a shaky breath and tear fell from his eye trailing down his cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry,” James kissed the blond sweetly, “just relax. We’ll go slow.” He lowered his hand to grasp Kendall’s hard leaking cock, stroking slightly, encouraging his lover’s body to relax and let him in. After a few moments, the tension eased from Kendall’s body, and James slid in further until he was completely engulfed by the blond’s tight heat.

Kendall let out a soft almost disbelieving laugh. James smiled, “You alright?”

“J-James, you feel amazing…”

“As do you my Prince,” James uttered then placed several sweet kisses to Kendall face, neck, and the parts of his chest he could reach, holding back his movements until he was sure Kendall was comfortable. Several moments passed, then, the blond shifted his hips, urging James begin his gentle movements.

The two lovers moved slowly at first, learning the others body and the little things that would set the other reeling with pleasure. Eventually, Kendall positioned himself on top of James, quickening the rise and fall of his hips. James bit his lips and gripped the hips of the young boy above him. Their moans began to rise in volume and pitch. Their movements becoming more desperate. Each felt their release rising closer to the surface.

“Oh, fu- _Kendall_ I’m so close!”

“ _YES,_ Nggh – me too!” Kendall shook, hardly able to move much faster. James sensed his energy waning. Without a moment to spare, James flipped them pinning Kendall to the silken sheets, then he began moving his hips in a piston faced pace. Kendall’s cries reached their peak, as he lover took him fast and hard. James reached between them and stroked Kendall’s cock, eager to make the Prince climax before him.

“I’m gonna – Ohh _James!”_ Kendall came with a keening whine, his seed shooting high onto his chest. James followed immediately after spilling into the Prince as he tightened around him, milking their orgasms as long as he could.

Finally, James collapsed, and Kendall wrapped his arms around the slick toned body, as they both attempted to calm their breaths. Each gasping for air.

Kendall kissed the side of James wet temple, and James pulled himself out of his now gaping hole. Kendall’s eyes felt heavy, but he was soon pulled close by the brunet. They lay facing each other in blissful silence, holding one another, exchanging soft kisses.

“I love you, Kendall,” James said staring into Kendall’s emerald eyes. Kendall felt his heart skip a beat, and his grip tightened on James’ hands. A euphoric smile crossed his face. None of his previous courters had ever said that to him, nor had he said it to anyone. The idea that James was the one – that he alone was able to make him feel this way – was almost too much to bear.

“I love you, too!” Kendall kissed him with his remaining energy, and James smiled happily into the kiss. James laid on his back, opening his arms to Kendall. The blond immediately nuzzled into James right side, draping his arms on top of the well-defined chest. The two soon found peace, and drifted to sleep.

Never once throughout the night, did they release their hold on each other.  


End file.
